Deux amours, un destin
by TasiaLou
Summary: "Les personnages de Candy Candy appartiennent à Kyoko Misuki!" Histoire coécrite avec mon binôme Glynda! Deux hommes Albert et Terry, mais un seul destin possible, qui sera choisi par Candy? Lequel des deux hommes aura la chance de partager le destin de notre jeune héroïne?
1. Chapitre 1 Par Glynda

**Deux amours, un destin…**

Chapitre 1

Vers la lumière…

Candy se réveillait ce matin de printemps pour la première fois sans avoir les yeux humides. Preuve que ses démons du passé commençaient enfin à s'éloigner.  
Même le poids invisible qui pesait sur son cœur depuis son retour de New York paraissait plus léger.

Le soleil qui filtrait déjà derrière les interstices des volets, et le chant d'une hirondelle l'avait réveillé de bonne humeur ce matin. Une bonne humeur qui n'était pas feinte depuis longtemps !

Elle sauta alors du lit pour ouvrir les volets et la fenêtre, puis inspira profondément quelques instants l'air matinal chargé du parfum des roses qui avaient fleuris dans la coure de l'immeuble.

Ne voulant pas faire attendre plus longtemps son tendre colocataire, le sourire au lèvres, elle se dépêcha ensuite d'aller faire sa toilette et s'habiller car d'autres odeurs gourmandes qui filtraient de la cuisine, lui rappelaient que son cher ami Albert était levé et s'activait déjà pour leur préparer un petit déjeuner de gourmet.

Candy pensa alors qu'elle se sentait enfin heureuse !  
Oui heureuse...

Après l'accident qui avait coûté la vie d'Anthony, elle avait crû mourir de chagrin, puis à son retour de New-York qui devait être pourtant un aller simple dans la vie de Terry, elle avait crû de nouveau ne plus pouvoir vivre ou ne serait-ce respirer un jour normalement sans sentir l'étau se resserrer autour de sa gorge. Sa brutale séparation avec celui qu'elle pensait être l'homme de sa vie, puis la nouvelle de la mort de son cousin Alistair à la guerre juste à son retour, lui avait donné l'impression qu'on arrachait son âme de son corps et qu'on l'envoyait errer entre deux mondes ! Pas assez morte pour rejoindre ses chers amis perdus, et pas assez vivante pour avoir le droit de retrouver celui qu'elle aimait...

Pourtant aujourd'hui, six mois après cet enfer, elle reprenait enfin goût à la vie. Elle avait fini ses études et aurait dû travailler dans le renommé hôpital Sainte Johanna où elle avait un poste, mais l'intervention des Legrand l'avait fait renvoyer de ce prestigieux établissement.

Depuis, elle avait trouvé un petit emploi d'infirmière auprès du docteur Martin dans la modeste, mais joyeuse clinique en périphérie de la ville et qui offrait ses services aux gens les plus démunis. Et Candy adorait son travail qui constituait à ses yeux, la preuve matériel de l'existence d'un Dieu de bonté !  
Et en toute franchise, les circonstances eussent-elles étaient autres, elle pensait que jamais elle n'aurait souhaité trouver meilleure place.  
Et ce malgré les conditions de quasi délabrement de la bâtisse de la clinique, de ses murs fissurés et délavés par endroit, du mobilier et du matériel sommaires et des dizaines de patients qui affluaient chaque jour ne laissant pas une minute de répit...  
En dépit même de son état de fatigue dû à son sommeil capricieux depuis sa séparation avec Terry, elle adorait venir travailler chaque matin, et adorait également rentrer retrouver chaque soir son précieux ami Albert.

Elle aimait ce quotidien, aimait partager ses peurs, ses angoisses avec son ami, et plus que tout, elle aimait sa façon de lui arracher malgré elle ses sourires, ses espoirs... Il était devenu l'espace de ces quelques mois, bien qu'elle le connaissait depuis des années, son meilleur ami, son confident. Le phare qui donnait à son âme chaque soir l'envie de rentrer au port ! Albert était le roc fort et intemporel depuis son enfance, mais également celui doté de bras de velours qui avait su la bercer et la cajoler pour lui insuffler à chaque fois goût à la vie.

Pourtant, lui aussi avait ses démons à combattre !  
Aussi douloureux soient ses souvenirs, Candy se disait qu'elle avait au moins ça a chérir.  
Bien qu'orpheline, elle savait qui elle était et connaissait le chemin escarpé du destin qu'elle avait emprunté et qui l'avait amené à vivre aujourd'hui avec Albert.

Mais pour lui, elle avait été une parfaite étrangère à son réveil. Et il n'avait connu son prénom que parce qu'elle lui avait dit car il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital Sainte Johanna où elle travaillait encore à cette période. Pour lui, elle ne faisait parti de sa vie que depuis quelques mois où il avait ouvert les yeux, privé de ses souvenirs, dans cette chambre zéro. Celle destinée au paria sans le sous !

Et il faisait malgré tout, depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble, passer le bonheur de Candy avant toute chose ! Quel homme merveilleux pensait-elle à chaque fois qu'il lui offrait un de ses tendres sourires.

La première fois qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était devenue dépendante de se retrouver blottie dans ses bras, avait été deux mois après son retour de New York.  
Cette journée là, malgré une journée bien remplie à la clinique, elle avait été incapable de se concentrer sur ses patients. La boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge au réveil, menaçait de l'étouffer de chagrin à tout moment.

Et pour cause, on était ce jour là le 27 janvier. Le jour du vingtième anniversaire de Terry ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il faisait ? Avec qui il était ? S'il était heureux et s'il avait commencé à aimer Suzanne ? A moins que ses sentiments pour sa collègue fussent apparus avant même que Candy se rende à la première de Roméo et Juliette pour le retrouver ? Après tout il avait été distant dès leurs retrouvailles à la gare ! Non, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer, car sinon pourquoi cet aller simple qu'il lui avait envoyé ?

La tête de Candy était sur le point d'exploser à force de se torturer de questions. Et elle avait enchaîné les étourderies à un intervalle croissante toute la matinée, si bien que ce cher bon docteur Martin s'était inquiété de son état de fatigue et avait exigé avec autorité qu'elle rentre chez elle se reposer.

Sur le chemin du retour, Candy avait longé le cimetière. Là où reposait son premier amour Anthony, preuve irréfutable qu'il n'était plus, là où avait été dressée également la stèle d'Alistair, bien que son corps n'ait jamais été retrouvé.

Candy n'avait d'ailleurs assistée à aucun des deux enterrements. Alitée et souffrante les deux fois, et elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de s'y rendre par la suite. Pourtant, elle s'adressait à eux presque tous les jours en rentrant du travail.  
Sauf les jours où Albert lui faisait la surprise de venir la chercher à la joyeuse clinique !

Mais aujourd'hui son cerveau refusait de fonctionner comme les autres jours.  
''Ça ira bientôt mieux, ça ira bientôt mieux... '' Ses mots qu'elle s'obligeait à réciter dans sa tête lui donnèrent la cadence pour mettre un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Albert.

Il était treize heures lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte. Albert n'arrivait jamais avant dix sept heures. Le restaurant où il avait décroché un emploi ne l'embauchait pourtant que pour le service de midi, mais le temps de voir partir tous les clients, de ranger, nettoyer la salle et la cuisine, il n'était de retour que vers la fin de l'après-midi. Et dès qu'il rentrait, il préparait leur repas du soir, en vue d'être disponible pour elle à son retour vers 18h30 et passer un moment à se raconter leur journée sur le canapé, la tête de Candy posée sur son épaule, avant de passer à table. Ce simple petit rituel était devenu indispensable à son équilibre.

En entrant dans l'appartement minutieusement rangé le matin par Albert avant son départ au travail, Candy remarqua immédiatement la feuille posée sur la table à manger. Une note à son intention qui finie définitivement de la démoraliser. Albert lui annonçait que son patron l'envoyait chercher après son service, des épices qui n'avaient pas été livrés au restaurant ce matin, et comme c'était à plusieurs kilomètres de Chicago il lui annonçait qu'il ne pourrait rentrer que le lendemain.

Soudain complètement abattue et vidée par le besoin impérieux qu'elle avait de le voir, elle décida d'aller se coucher quelques heures.

Et il n'était que 17h lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Pourtant, vu son état d'épuisement, elle avait espéré ne pas se réveiller avant le petit matin !

Encore à moitié groggy, elle décida, bien qu'elle sache que c'était une mauvaise idée, d'ouvrir sa boîte à souvenirs.

Elle commença d'abord par remonter le mécanisme de la boîte à musique offerte par Alistair pour entendre la douce mélodie qui lui ramena les précieux souvenirs de ses cousins, la boîte à bonheur comme il l'avait baptisé, mais cette mélodie lui rappela également ceux dont elle avait été privé et qui auraient pu être... Et elle porta ensuite une rose blanche séchée '' tendre Candy '' offerte par Anthony à ses lèvres.  
Puis les larmes déjà aux yeux, elle ouvrit les lettres de Terry qu'elle relu une à une plusieurs fois. Des lettres simples, que n'importe quel ami aurait pu lui adresser, sauf qu'elles venaient de Terry et que Candy avait décrypté la plume pudique pleine de non dit du jeune homme qu'elle aimait ! Du moins l'avait-elle crû ! Aujourd'hui elle n'était plus sûr de rien...

Et pourtant, elle ferma les yeux et elle revit Terry la faisant danser au bord du lac en écosse. Le sourire en coin et le regard amoureux juste avant de lui voler son premier baiser. Son plus merveilleux souvenir de lui figé dans ses dix sept ans.  
Aujourd'hui il en avait vingt et elle ne saurait plus jamais ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa vie, si ce n'était par un article dans le journal !

Elle enfonça alors sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un cri de colère puis sanglota un long moment.

Candy savait cependant qu'elle avait quitté ce long tunnel de désespoir qui avait suivi son retour à Chicago, mais son chagrin la rattrapait encore quelques fois.  
Elle avait également réussi à quitter l'étape suivante qui consistait à échafauder des centaines de scénarios à venir. Tantôt Terry franchissait la porte pour venir la chercher, tantôt Suzanne lui envoyait une lettre pour lui dire qu'elle n'aimait plus Terry et qu'elle le dégageait de son devoir , où même des scénarios farfelus où ils arrivaient ensemble tout les deux pour lui dire que tout ceci était factice, une comédie tragique mis en scène à son intention, une pièce shakespearienne revisitée par leur troupe ...

Aujourd'hui était une dernière faiblesse qu'elle s'accordait !  
Mais elle voulait sincèrement se sentir mieux, remonter la pente et retrouver la jeune fille gaie et optimiste qu'elle était car rien n'était plus fatigant que de continuer à feindre cette gaieté jour après jour sans la ressentir. D'ailleurs y parvenait-elle ? Qu'elle image d'elle renvoyait-elle

Elle se leva alors avec sa boîte à souvenir serrer dans ses bras comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage et alla s'asseoir sur le tapis dans la salle à manger, face au miroir sur pied. Elle contempla un long moment son reflet et s'inquiéta de ce qu'elle y vit !  
Les cernes bleues du à la fatigue de ses derniers semaines et le rouge de ses yeux causé par ses sanglots semblaient apporter la seule touche de couleur à son teint blafard.  
Et ses cheveux ! Depuis combien de temps portait-elle ses couettes juvéniles ? Depuis combien de temps Annie lui demandait de les coiffer en chignon où même les couper en suivant la nouvelle mode ? Elle allait avoir bientôt 18 ans ! Comptait-elle garder ses couettes de petite fille, retourné vivre pour toujours à la maison Pony avec ses mères et faire comme si le temps s'était arrêté ?

Candy commença à défaire ses couettes. Il était temps de couper ses cheveux et prendre un nouveau départ dans la vie d'adulte ! Cela serait sa première façon de reprendre sa vie en main.

A cette seconde, une clé dans la serrure la sortie de ses réflexions, mais de tous les scénarios jusque là rêvés, cette fois celui-ci était inédit ! Un seul visage s'imposa à son esprit ! Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur celui dont elle avait désespérément besoin de voir ... Albert !

\- Je me suis dépêch... Oh... Candy ma chérie !

Et il se figea brusquement devant elle pour détailler la scène qu'elle offrait, le contenu de sa boîte à souvenirs dispersé sur le sol et son visage ravagé de larmes.  
Tellement de tristesse se reflétait à travers ses grands yeux bleus azuré !  
Puis il s'agenouilla doucement près d'elle en lui ouvrant les bras.

Après en avoir rêvé toute la journée, Candy se jeta dans ses bras, la tête enfouie dans sa large poitrine où elle éclata en sanglots.

Albert la garda serré dans ses bras un long moment tout en la berçant et en lui murmurant à l'oreille que demain était un autre jour. Que son chagrin passera et qu'elle serait heureuse. Qu'il y veillera de toutes ses forces !

\- Albert ! Comme je suis contente de te voir. Parvint-elle enfin à lui dire une fois sa crise de larmes passée.  
Je croyais que tu... J'ai lu ton mot...

\- J'ai pris une chambre dans un hôtel, puis... Je me suis souvenu de la date... Je ne voulais pas te savoir seule ma douce Candy. Il fallait que je rentre et j'ai trouvé un automobiliste qui venait sur Chicago et qui a accepté de me raccompagner dans sa voiture. Je suis désolé de rentrer si tard ma chérie !

La voix douce est apaisante d'Albert était comme un baume sur son cœur. Et elle parvint à lui sourire.

\- Mais dis moi, étais-tu en train de mettre au point une nouvelle coiffure ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçoivent la taquinerie et l'amusement.

Candy compris qu'il voulait détendre l'atmosphère. Rendre son cœur plus léger... Et elle savait également qu'elle offrait une image lamentable pour s'être examinée dans le miroir. Et encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait libéré sa crinière blonde indisciplinée et certainement pleine de nœuds.

\- Je me disais que je pouvais changer de coupe ! Je serai peut-être plus jolie... Changer... Changer tout ! Tu comprends...

Elle sentit alors la gorge d'Albert déglutir difficilement et son cœur cogner encore plus fort qu'une armée de tambours sous son oreille. Puis Il passa ses doigts dans ses boucles d'or.

Et d'une voix rocailleuse il lui murmura :

\- Tu ne pourras jamais être plus belle que lorsque tu souris mon ange. Tu es déjà la plus merveilleuse des femmes ! Un jour... Un jour tu aimeras de nouveau et tu comprendras combien tu es belle à travers les yeux de cet homme. Un jour ma chérie. Quand tu seras prête !

Il se leva alors et emporta Candy dans ses bras jusqu'au canapé. Là où il avait passé temps d'heures enlacés. Il installa la tête de Candy sur son épaule et lui caressa la joue en lui adressant un sourire polisson.

\- Oui, un jour tu seras prête ! Murmura t-il.

Il se pencha alors pour lui offrir un baiser sur la joue.  
Oh certes, cela n'était qu'une légère pression de ses lèvres chaudes. Un baiser tendre et innocent. Mais tellement généreux, avec tant d'amour et de respect comme si elle fut la plus précieuse chose dans sa vie, que le cœur de Candy cessa de battre. Émerveillée elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses lèvres pleines, puis de ses yeux adorateurs, puis encore de ses lèvres...

Et elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus la seule à respirer difficilement ! Presque douloureusement. Les yeux d'Albert brillaient d'éclat argentés tel le soleil sur un lac enchanté emplis de promesses de bonheur à venir !

Il rétréci l'espace entre leurs visages, la caressant de son souffle chaud. Et la dévisagea un long moment. Un moment chargé de vœux contenus que Candy se surpris à vouloir tous exaucer dans l'instant !  
Dieu était témoin qu'elle le désirait de tout son être.

Et tout à coup, Albert sembla lutter pour se réveiller et briser le charme qui les avait envoûtés. L'éclat dans ses yeux disparu soudain, et il se leva lentement pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Il est déjà 21h et je suis sûr que tu n'as rien avalé de la journée ! Et si on commençait par reprendre des forces ? Je vais voir ce que je peux préparer.

\- Je vais t'aider ! Répondit-elle.

\- Non ! Ne bouge pas et laisse le chef cuisinier te servir. Dit-il d'un ton péremptoire de commandant de guerre tout en souriant.


	2. Chapter 2 Par TasiaLou

Chapitre 2

AUCUN NUAGE A L'HORIZON

Depuis la séparation difficile de Candy avec Terry, Albert avait tout fait afin que Candy reprenne le dessus et oublie cette affreuse nuit. Surtout lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé un soir ou il avait dû s'absenter afin de rendre service à son patron, en pleur en plein milieu du salon, il n'avait cessé de veiller sur elle deux fois plus. Ce soir-là, quelque chose s'était passé, une étincelle qui n'avait jamais brillée dans les yeux de Candy. Elle avait voulu couper ses longs et magnifiques cheveux, il avait réussi à l'en dissuader. Entre eux, s'était installé un quotidien sans nuage, il veillait sur elle, et elle sur lui. Entre travaille et tendre moment, Albert n'avait plus qu'une seule hâte, pouvoir dévoiler enfin ses sentiments à Candy.

Oui car depuis ce fameux soir, il s'était juré que plus jamais Candy ne versera une larme à cause d'un homme ! Il était tombé amoureux de Candy, mais comme elle avait été blessée au plus profond d'elle-même, il devait panser ce mal qui la rongeait.

De jour en jour il voyait du changement dans l'attitude de Candy, elle ne pleurait plus, elle avait recommencé à vivre et à être joyeuse. Albert avait même remarqué, qu'elle avait hâte de rentrer et de se jeter dans ses bras, il attendait comme elle ce moment. Puis, après le repas, ce rituel avant d'aller chacun se coucher dans sa chambre, elle la tête sur son épaule et lui les bras autour de sa taille, sur le canapé, à se raconter leur journée…C'est pour un de ces soirs, ou Albert avait faillit embrasser la jeune femme et qu'il s'était retenu, qu'il avait pu lire la déception dans son regard, qu'il avait su que le bon moment pour se dévoiler était enfin venu. C'est pour cela qu'un soir il décida de tout mettre en œuvre afin qu'elle sache qu'il l'aime comme sa propre vie.

Pour cela, il avait préparé un succulent diner, une table bien dressé, avec au centre un bouquet de fleur des champs qui dégageaient un parfum de plénitude.

En rentrant, Candy fut charmée par ce magnifique tableau, elle en rougit même. Albert la débarrassa de sa veste et de son sac à main, et la fit s'asseoir à sa place en lui disant de ne surtout rien faire et qu'il s'occupait de tout ! Il déboucha une bouteille de vin pour détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus électrique. Le bruit que fit le bouchant en sautant surpris Candy qui avait déjà le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Elle se sentait toute chose, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur cette drôle d'ambiance qui régnait dans l'appartement ce soir. Les joues écarlate, elle porta à ses lèvres rapidement le verre que venait de lui tendre Albert.

Candy, ne voulais-tu pas trinquer ?

Oh, désolé Albert, je dois avouer que j'avais si soif, que je n'ai pas fais attention…Dit-elle tout en rougissant.

Albert rit, puis s'arrêta, il s'avança vers Candy et se mit à genou devant elle tout en la tournant vers lui. Un court silence s'installa, Candy sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, elle avait du mal à respirer, mais attendait avec impatience ce qu'Albert avait bien de si important à lui dire, car vu son air grave, elle se doutait que quelque chose allait se passer. Albert avait les mains de Candy entre les siennes, elles étaient glacées, ce qui contrastait avec les rougeurs sur les joues de Candy. Il souleva enfin la tête, et quand il croisa le regard fiévreux de la femme de sa vie, il se lança.

Candy…

Les mots restèrent dans la gorge de ce jeune homme si fort en apparence, que Candy troublée par cet Albert qui lui semblait tout d'un coup si fragile, l'aida en lui caressant la joue. Ce geste soulagea Albert, il y appuya sa joue afin d'y trouver le courage qui lui manquait à cet instant, puis il inspira profondément et se lança.

Candy, je ne sais pas si aujourd'hui tu es prête à entendre ce que je vais te dire, mais je ne peux me taire plus longtemps. Cette femme si altruiste, chaleureuse, espiègle, maladroite et magnifique, a depuis longtemps pris mon cœur en otage, mon amour pour toi grandit de jour en jour, et je ne peux plus rester ainsi à vivre sous le même toit que toi et te cacher mes sentiments profonds. Candy, tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux si tu acceptais de vivre avec moi le restant de ta vie, sois ma femme Candy ! Je te promets de veiller sur toi comme jamais personne n'a su le faire, tu es si cher à mon cœur Candy…

Albert…

Candy en avait le souffle coupé ! Ces derniers semaines avait été très difficile pour elle aussi, car elle avait pour Albert des sentiments fort, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'espoir qu'il l'aime en retour. Elle avait aussi peur de l'échec. Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Albert qui n'avait pas bougé d'une once, le cœur battant la chamade dans l'attente d'une réponse. Ce qui ne tarda pas à venir. Tout en ne retenant pas ses larmes, elle prit le visage sérieux de l'homme qu'elle aimait entre ses mains, s'approcha de son visage et lui murmura doucement :

Je t'aime Albert, oui un immense oui !

Soulagé, Albert relâcha tous les muscles de son corps, se leva, aida Candy à se lever et la souleva du sol pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer très fort.

Merci Candy, merci…Dit Albert en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Candy.

Reprenant son sérieux, il la reposa au sol.

Puis-je embrasser ma fiancée ? Susurra Albert

Elle n'attend que cela…

Lentement, comme s'il avait entre ses bras le plus beau et fragile des trésors, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement d'abord, puis se laissant entrainer par l'ardeur que Candy y mit, il se laissa aller à la passion. Ce premier baiser semblait durer une éternité, aucun des deux ne voulant laisser l'autre. C'est Albert qui reprit ses esprits le premier.

Mon dieu Candy, serions-nous au paradis ?

Si c'est le cas, je ne veux plus jamais m'éloigner de tes bras !

Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment, mon amour !

Albert, mes sentiments envers toi me sont apparus comme une évidence, mais je n'aurai jamais cru que tu les partageais toi aussi…

Comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'une femme comme toi ! Tu es tout ce que je désire !

Albert, je suis si heureuse ! Oui enfin heureuse…

Moi aussi Candy, moi aussi…

Ils se séparèrent enfin, mais juste le temps de mettre le repas sur la table. Albert installa Candy sur ses genoux, et c'est ainsi qu'ils mangèrent, dans la même assiette, avec les même couverts, l'un nourrissant l'autre, tout en profitant d'échanger de doux baisers entre deux bouchées.

La soirée s'était déroulée trop rapidement pour nos tourtereaux, il était l'heure pour chacun de retrouver sa chambre. Mais avant cela, ils s'étreignirent avec chaleur et s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Candy était aux anges, enfin le bonheur lui souriait. Elle s'éclipsa enfin derrière la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber le long de la porte. Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres tout en souriant et le cœur battant. Les baisers d'Albert étaient époustouflants, elle avait du mal à s'en priver. Elle se releva et alla chercher sa boite de souvenirs au fond de l'armoire. Elle ne l'avait plus ouverte depuis le jour de l'anniversaire de Terry. En la prenant dans les mains, elle ne ressentit aucune appréhension, au contraire, son cœur était apaisé. Elle sortie un à un chaque objet, et son regard resta sur la broche de son fameux prince des collines…Elle la fit tinter, ce qui la fit sourire. « Je l'ai trouvé mon Prince, il porte le doux nom d'Albert », elle rangea le tout, une page s'était encore tournée. Elle fit une toilette rapide et se glissa sous les draps, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa très vite emporter par de doux rêves.

Albert, ne trouva pas le sommeil, il avait peur de se réveiller et d'avoir rêvé toute cette soirée idyllique. Allongé, les bras sous la tête, il se laissa aller à la douce symphonie de l'avenir qui promettait d'être sans nuage.

Au milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé en catastrophe par un bruit assourdissant venant de sa chambre. Il alluma à la hâte la lumière.

Mais Candy ! Que fais-tu parterre ?

Désolé Albert, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

Viens, donne-moi ta main !

Merci…Dit-elle rouge de honte

Alors ma douce Candy, veux-tu me dire ce que tu fais sur le sol de ma chambre ?

J'ai voulu venir te voir…Je voulais, enfin, je pensais avoir rêvée toute cette soirée…Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais j'ai glissé…

Candy ! Viens-là ! Dit Albert tout en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa faire et se retrouva allongé au côté d'Albert, face à lui et très près de lui. Jamais elle n'avait connu une telle intimité avec un homme, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire étant donné que c'était Albert et qu'elle était sa fiancée. Être si proche de lui dans sa chemise de nuit, lui faisait tourner la tête, la fragrance que dégageait le corps d'Albert était pour elle si apaisant, elle ferma les yeux, elle était là où elle devait se trouver. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, se regardant dans les yeux, les mots n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Le sommeil les emporta, heureux et apaisés, ils étaient ensembles.

Les oiseaux gazouillaient, annonçant la fin de l'hiver, à travers les rideaux les rayons du soleil éclairaient le visage de Candy qui dormait encore profondément et c'est Albert qui était le témoin d'une, si grande beauté naturelle. Il ne pouvait cesser de la regarder, elle était magnifique et elle lui avait dit oui ! Il avait tant rêvé de cet instant, ou il se réveillerait au côté de Candy, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour être au comble du bonheur ! C'est heureux comme un pinson qu'il se leva sans faire de bruit.

Candy sentant l'odeur du café fraichement servi, se réveilla à son tour. Elle se tourna sur le dos et aussitôt elle s'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, mais dans celui d'Albert. Elle rougit et se couvrit la tête du drap tout en éclatant de rire. Elle se leva à la hâte et déboula dans la cuisine, afin de vérifier une énième fois qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée.

Bonjour belle au bois dormant !

Bonjour beau Prince de Chicago !

Naturellement elle se lova dans ses bras et offrit ses lèvres à Albert qui ne se fit pas prier d'y gouter.

Nous sommes dimanche, le temps est magnifique, que dirais-tu si nous allions nous promener au bord du lac ?

Excellente idée ! De toute manière en ta compagnie, tout est magnifique Albert !

Candy, je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes si heureux aujourd'hui !

Moi je veux y croire ! C'est tellement bon Albert, tu es si bon pour moi, tu es tout pour moi ! Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

Tu es passée par des moments bien difficiles ma belle, maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais voir ces jolis yeux verts pleurer !

Ces moments difficiles me paraissent si loin Albert, je pense que je n'étais déjà plus amoureuse de Terry, oui j'arrive à parle de lui sans douleur. Dit Candy en voyant tiquer Albert.

Je ne veux pas prendre la place de Terry, Candy…

Tu ne prends aucunement sa place mon amour, tu es toi et je crois être amoureuse pour la première fois ! Je peux le dire maintenant que je sais que je t'aime, et ce sentiment, est une première. Je ne dis pas que je n'aimais pas Terry, mais c'était autre chose, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui.

Tu me rassure Candy, c'était une de mes craintes, c'est pour cela que j'ai attendu tout ce temps avant de te dévoiler mon amour.

Oh Albert ! Je t'aime si fort !

Viens là ! Moi aussi je t'aime très fort ma Candy ! J'ai une surprise pour toi, avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir, j'ai oublié de te le donner…

Quoi donc ?

Albert sortit de sa poche un petit bracelet en cuir tissé comme une tresse, il sentit le regard de Candy…

Je n'ai pas de bague à t'offrir pour l'instant, mais dès que j'aurai gagné assez d'argent, je te promets de t'acheter la plus belle bague qui existe ! Alors en gage de mon amour, laisse-moi accrocher à ton bras ce bracelet que j'ai confectionné spécialement pour l'occasion.

Albert ! C'est magnifique ! Cela signifie bien plus qu'une belle bague, tu l'as fait pour moi et je l'adore !

Tu es exceptionnelle ma chérie ! Je t'aime tant !

Je t'aime aussi Albert !

Il prit enfin ces lèvres pour un tendre baiser. La journée s'annonçait merveilleuse…(Tasia)


	3. Chapter 3 Par Glynda

Chapitre 3

Le retour de Terry partie 1 :

Terry somnolait depuis seulement dix minutes sur le canapé installé dans le bureau que déjà on tapait à la porte.

Quelle faiblesse d'avoir cédé à Suzanne lorsqu'elle l'avait imploré de venir emménager dans l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec sa mère !

Oh, elle avait su s'y prendre pour obtenir son accord en usant de tous les arguments à sa disposition !

Tout d'abord, elle lui avait fait remarquer en pleurs qu'entre les répétitions l'après-midi, les représentations au théâtre le soir et son rythme dissolu à passer ses nuits au bar, il ne lui accordait pas assez de temps. Que ses visites étaient trop brèves alors qu'elles représentaient pour elle, le seul rayon de soleil dans sa journée et tout ce qui restait dans sa vie.

Puis elle lui avait rappelé le sacrifice qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à faire pour lui en le sauvant du projecteur tombé sur scène !  
Sa carrière brisée, sa condition d'infirme qui la rendait à présent totalement dépendante de lui... Et surtout elle lui rappela combien elle l'aimait et qu'il avait fait le choix de rester avec elle !

Elle n'avait pas osé prononcer le prénom de Candy, mais il avait parfaitement compris le choix dont elle parlait !

Oui, elle avait raison, il avait choisi Suzanne et laissé partir la femme qu'il aimait. Mais avait-il eu vraiment le choix ?

Certes, les sentiments que Suzanne avait pour lui étaient forts, mais totalement destructeurs tant pour lui qui ne les partageaient pas, que pour elle qui obsessionnellement s'accrochait à lui !

Alors, encore une fois, avait-il eu le choix de refuser de lui accorder plus de temps ?  
Il avait donc accepté d'emménager provisoirement chez Madame Marlow et d'occuper leur bureau.

Trois autres coups se firent entendre de nouveau à la porte. Cette fois plus fermes.

Il essaya alors de prendre le coussin sous sa tête pour le plaquer sur son oreille, voulant temporiser ce bruit assourdissant qui martelait sa tête.

Juste dix minutes de plus, il avait désespérément besoin de dix minutes de plus de cette douce léthargie pour calmer ce mal de crâne lancinant qui l'habitait depuis des mois.  
Depuis l'accident de Suzanne en fait. Ce jour qui avait irrémédiablement détruit sa vie !

Il était vrai que ses nuits passées dans le bar de son ami Charlie, à tenter de vider ses réserves de bières n'aidaient en rien à calmer le mal qui le rongeait. Et les autres nuits blanches enfermées dans ce bureau un verre de whisky à la main non plus ! Mais elles avaient au moins la vertu de lui faire oublier tout quelques heures !

A cette pensée, rageusement, grâce à cette colère devenue aujourd'hui sa meilleure arme face à la vie, il trouva la force de se relever pour s'asseoir, jeta le coussin à travers la pièce et se massa énergiquement le haut du front.

Geste qui l'apaisa quelque peu.

Non de Dieu ! Ne pouvait-il pas avoir juste cinq minutes supplémentaires de répit ?

En fait, si peut-être ! Sa prière semblait être exaucée. Les coups avaient cessé. Plus aucun bruit ne lui parvenait dans la maison.

\- Terrence, je sais que vous êtes là ! Je vous ai entendu rentrer ce matin. Encore une nuit de débauche n'est-ce pas ? Alors que Suzanne ne se sent pas bien et vous réclame ! Vous n'avez pas honte jeune homme ? Ayez la décence de vous préparer et de rendre visite au plus vite à ma fille dans sa chambre ! Cria la femme derrière la porte.

Madame Marlow ! Dieu du ciel cette voix était encore plus douloureuse pour son mal de crâne que si elle avait manié un bélier sur cette porte !

\- Je vais m'y rendre dans cinq minutes madame Marlow. Dites à Suzanne que j'arrive ! Répondit Terry d'un ton ou perçait lassitude et résignation.

''Si seulement j'avais pu l'aimer '' se dit Terry en imaginant les grands yeux bleus de Suzanne, encore une fois, plein de larmes ! Des larmes auxquelles il était à présent insensible et dont il ne répondait plus que par devoir. Contrairement à celles qui le hantaient et qui s'écoulaient avec pudeur de ses grands yeux verts qu'il voyait dès qu'il fermait les yeux. '' Si seulement je pouvais t'oublier ! ''

La culpabilité le rongeait à petit feu et rien ne parvenait à éteindre cette flamme hormis lorsqu'il se noyait dans l'alcool.

Difficilement, il se leva, pris de façon cynique '' La mégère apprivoisée '' de William Shakespeare dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, mais surtout en espérant en faire la lecture à Suzanne pour ne pas avoir à engager une autre discussion difficile. Puis il ouvrit la porte et monta trouver celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

***********

Quinze minutes plus tard il ressortait de la chambre en claquant cette dernière avec force, puis dévala les escaliers pour sortir de cette maison en claquant de nouveau la porte. Il fallait qu'il respire l'air extérieur. Il étouffait, encore une fois !

Cette visite était un piège !

Impossible de rester cinq minutes de plus à écouter Madame Marlow, qui l'avait amené dans ses filets pour lui dire qu'il humiliait sa fille en passant ses nuits dehors. Qu'il entachait son honneur en habitant chez eux, que les journaux ne parlaient plus que du mariage entre Suzanne et lui, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore fait une proposition honorable à sa fille... En bref, il devait annoncer publiquement leurs fiançailles au plus vite !

Et pendant tout ce temps-là Suzanne pleurait en s'agrippant à son bras et en le suppliant de ne pas la quitter.

Il devait sortir de cette maison avant de perdre la tête !

Entre son mal de tête qui était de retour encore plus puissant que jamais, et sa colère à son paroxysme pour avoir l'impression d'être manipulé comme un pantin, il avait hurlé à Madame Marlow de se taire, et foudroyé Suzanne du regard pour lui faire lâcher son bras.

Sans un mot de plus, il était sorti de la pièce précipitamment !

Après avoir erré dans un parc quelques heures, en proie à ses idées noires, Terry se résigna à prendre le chemin du théâtre.

Les répétitions de l'après-midi allaient débuter est une horde de fans était déjà campée dehors juste devant l'entrée.

A cette vision, Terry décida de faire d'abord une halte chez Charlie avant de se présenter à la répétition. Il arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment qu'il rate des répétitions d'ailleurs. Après tout sa doublure était là pour ça.

Et il devait déjà supporter ses fans après la représentation du soir, alors on ne pouvait pas lui demande en plus de jouer le joli cœur avant les répétitions !

Surtout pas aujourd'hui avec son humeur massacrante.

Quoique la horde s'était quelque peu dispersée depuis quelques temps ! Car il était conscient qu'elles étaient moins nombreuses qu'auparavant ! Il en prenait conscience davantage jour après jour. Et même s'il était indifférent à ces attentions et à l'image qu'il offrait en dehors du plateau, cette constatation lui prouvait malheureusement que Robert Hathaway avait raison et que son jeu d'acteur n'était plus aussi bon.

La fatigue et les deux verres de whisky avalés dans sa loge avant la représentation n'était peut-être pas non plus étrangers à la baisse de ses performances. Mais de toute façon sa passion aussi était en berne !

Il se rendit directement au bar de Charlie. Son ami ne le vit pas tout de suite entrer. Il était affairé à servir deux clientes. Une rousse et une brune toutes deux accoudées au bar et qui piaillaient entre elles entrecoupant leurs bavardages par quelques gloussements.  
L'une d'elles fixait sans retenue Charlie.

Il y avait également dans la salle, un groupe d'environ dix personnes installé à une grande table et qui riait bruyamment. Terry compris en un regard qu'ils avaient quelque chose à fêter et que le contenu des verres qu'ils entrechoquaient en un toast allaient suivre le même chemin qu'une autre demie douzaine bue avant son arrivée.

Terry passa devant le bar, fit un signe de tête à son ami lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, et alla s'installer à sa table fétiche. Celle à l'extrémité de la salle faiblement éclairée.

Charlie adressa un clin d'œil aux péronnelles perchées sur les hauts tabourets face à lui puis pris une bouteille et deux verres et fit le tour du bar pour venir s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- T'as une salle gueule vieux !

\- Fou moi la paix Charlie où je me trouve un autre bar avec un propriétaire qui regardera plus mon portefeuille que ma gueule.

\- Je suis sérieux Terry. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as l'air épuisé. Si tu ne peux ne pas te rendre au travail aujourd'hui, rentre te coucher.

Terry leva les yeux au ciel pour lui montrer son agacement et stopper cette discussion puis empoigna la bouteille pour se servir.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi sérieusement. Je ne devrais plus te servir. Insista Charlie.

\- Ça tombe bien puisque c'est moi qui me sers. Et puis si tu veux rejoindre tes admiratrices, je ne te retiens pas ! Elles regardent d'ailleurs par ici.

\- Elles doivent alors être en train de comparer la marchandise pour identifier le meilleur parti. Répondit Charlie moqueur.  
Pas sûr que tu puisses remporter ne serait-ce un vote avec ta tête l'ami !

\- Et moi je crois plutôt qu'elles vont vite venir par ici pour te demander de libérer la chaise en face de moi ! A moins qu'elles souhaitent me voir rentrer me coucher elles aussi. Une à chaque bras jusqu'à mon lit. Enchaîna Terry avec un sourire en coin avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

\- Elles t'en font voir de toutes les couleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Charlie tout à coup plus sérieusement.

Terry compris immédiatement qu'il ne parlait pas des deux jeunes femmes au bar mais de celles qui l'attendaient en rentrant chez lui.

\- S'en est épuisant ! Lâcha enfin Terry après quelques secondes de silence. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de me détendre tu comprends ?

\- Pourquoi tu supportes ça Terry ? Elle t'a sauvé la vie, certes, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois à présent la sacrifier en restant à ses côtés ! S'emporta Charlie.

\- Et je fais quoi ? Je m'en débarrasse et fais comme si je ne lui devais rien ? Je me moque de mon devoir et la laisse dans sa misérable chambre à maudire le jour où elle s'est sacrifiée ? Je ne suis pas mon père Charlie ! Je lui dois d'être avec elle... Cria Terry en serrant le poing et en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume pour ne pas briser le verre qu'il tenait dans l'autre main.

\- C'est juste que... C'est dur... Fini-t-il dans un murmure, comme s'il se parlait à présent à lui-même.

\- Parles leur Terry ! Tu fui le vrai problème. Tu fui la discussion que tu devrais avoir avec cette femme mon vieux, et sa mère profite aussi de la situation !

Terry avala le fond de son verre et s'en resservi un autre qu'il avala aussi sec en ignorant Charlie.

\- Comme tu l'a fui elle aussi ! Continua Charlie tristement, en se levant pour regagner son poste de travail.

Cette dernière réplique fût pour Terry comme un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui bloqua la respiration.

Combien il était dur de voir défiler les images de cette nuit-là sur le balcon. Revoir les yeux de Candy qui le cherchaient, qui l'appelaient sur cette terrasse à l'hôpital et qu'il avait évité de croiser après avoir compris que Suzanne venait de tenter de mettre fin à ses jours !  
Qu'aurait-il pu dire à Candy de toute façon ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix d'un homme installé au bar.  
En un regard, il comprit qu'il était saoul et qu'il ne comprenait apparemment pas les raisons de la femme rousse qui cherchait à éloigner son haleine fétide de son visage. L'homme cherchait à lui imposer un baiser par la force.

Charlie avait fait le tour du bar pour tenter de raisonner son client afin qu'il cesse ses avances déplacées et qu'il quitte son établissement.

\- Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu mon baiser ! Postillonna l'ivrogne.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que Mademoiselle en a envie mon vieux, alors rentre chez toi cuver ton vin. Répliqua Charlie qui commençait à s'échauffer.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle en a envie ! C'est une rousse. Tout le monde sait que sous cette crinière de feu et derrière ses tâches de sons, elles aiment toutes la passion ! Et je suis d'humeur passionné aujourd'hui ! Ricana l'homme en retentant une approche vers la jeune femme en titubant.

En deux secondes, on eut juste le temps d'entendre la chaise de Terry tomber bruyamment au sol, et la seconde d'après, il était sur le client indésirable. D'une main il ôta sa main agrippée au poignet de la femme, et l'empoigna de l'autre au col de sa chemise avec une telle force qu'on pouvait voir ses phalanges blanchir.

\- Tu dégage ta main de la demoiselle et si tu la touche encore je te démoli ! C'est bien clair ? Rugit-il.

L'homme opina du chef, incapable de parler tant il était tétanisé.

\- Maintenant tu dégages de là et tu ne remets plus les pieds dans ce bar.

Avant de le relâcher, Terry resserra sa prise et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'ivrogne qui devint blanc comme un linge.  
Presque livide, il tangua sur ses jambes en sortant du bar.

Les mains de Terry tremblèrent encore un bon moment après son départ tant il bouillonnant de l'intérieur.

\- Merci murmura difficilement la jeune femme encore sous le choc.

Terry ne répondit pas et s'approcha du bar.

\- Encore un verre s'il te plaît Charlie.

Tout en le servant, inquiet de le sentir encore si peu maître de lui, Charlie essaya de détendre l'atmosphère électrique qui régnait dans la salle.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as murmuré à l'oreille ?

\- Je lui ai demandé s'il courait vite, car si je le croisais dehors, je n'hésiterai pas à me faire plaisir et lui remettre les idées en place.

Charlie ria fortement en repensant à la lueur de terreur inscrite dans les yeux de l'agresseur et Terry réussi a esquissé un sourire.

Mais il n'était pas dupe de la scène qu'il avait vue. Même si Terry était un homme solitaire, difficile à cerner pour la majorité des personnes qui le croisaient, Charlie avait appris à le connaître et interpréter ses pensées sur son visage.  
Outre le fait que l'homme qu'il avait jeté dehors était un individu méprisable, il y avait plus que l'envie de protéger la jeune femme rousse sous cette colère !

Après lui avoir laissé le temps de s'apaiser, il reprit :

\- C'est bon mon ami, tout va s'arranger ! Candy va bien et elle sait comment se défendre si elle tombait sur un gars dans son genre.

Surpris, Terry releva la tête de son verre et fixa Charlie. Apparemment son ami avait lu en lui comme dans un livre.

\- Quand il a parlé de ses tâches de sons, j'ai cru une seconde que c'était Candy à la place de cette femme !

\- Je sais mon ami. Répondit Charlie sincèrement peiné. C'est pourquoi, tu dois aller la voir pour discuter avec elle. Tu en as besoin avant de choisir ce que tu veux faire et avancer.

\- Et si... Et si elle... Si elle a changé ? Murmura Terry péniblement.

\- Ça tu ne le sauras qu'en allant à Chicago.

\- Je ne peux pas ! La pièce, les représentations ?

\- Arrêtes, ça suffit Terry ! Arrête de te torturer et va à Chicago ! Rien n'est pire que de ne pas savoir !

\- Excusez-moi messieurs de vous déranger, mais après ce petit spectacle avec ce gars un peu plus tôt, j'ai reconnu notre Roméo.

Mr Graham, je vous ai reconnu. Je sais que vous vous produisez avec la troupe Stratford, mais si vous cherchez un autre rôle vous êtes engagé dans notre prochaine tournée. Laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis James Bradley et j'organise cinq représentations à travers le pays prochainement. Notre troupe itinérante prend la route dès demain et je serai heureux de vous proposer un rôle ! Je vous ai vu le soir de la première de Roméo et Juliette et je vous ai trouvé fascinant sur scène. Peut-être...

\- Désolé Monsieur ... Interrompit Terry qui avait reconnu un des fêtards de la joyeuse tablée.

\- Bradley ! Répondit immédiatement l'homme face à lui en souriant.

\- Désolé Monsieur Bradley, mais je ne cherche pas d'autre troupe.

\- Comme vous voudrez, mais si vous changez d'avis, nous prenons le train ce soir à 23h30 pour Chicago où aura lieu notre première représentation.

Bien que Terry ne Réponde pas, l'homme n'avait pas manqué son intérêt soudain en mentionnant le lieu de leur première destination.

Cependant, après quelques secondes de silence, il arrêta de le fixer, arrêta surtout ses pensées qui couraient déjà vers Candy, et sorti son argent pour payer Charlie.

\- Je dois y aller Charlie ! La représentation ne va pas tarder à commencer !  
Monsieur Bradley ! Dit-il en le saluant de la tête.

Et il sortit du bar précipitamment car il n'avait pas prévu de se rendre si tard au théâtre.  
Il avait d'ailleurs raté entièrement la répétition. Robert serait probablement furieux !

Cependant, même s'il avait prévu les foudres de Robert Hathaway pour avoir été absent à la répétition du jour, il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point !

Robert refusa même de laisser Terry jouer ce soir-là en proclamant que sa doublure Peter le remplacera également pour la représentation.

Hors de lui, bien qu'au fond il comprenait la décision de M. Hathaway. Car il savait parfaitement que ses sauts d'humeur et sa morosité habituelle étaient déjà supportés, mais son récent laxisme ne pouvait être toléré ! A bout, Terry lui cria d'offrir dans ce cas le rôle à Peter puis il claqua la porte et rentra chez Madame Marlow s'enfermer dans le bureau.

Le problème, c'était que quoi qu'il fasse, ou qu'il aille, il n'arrivait pas à semer se sentiment de rage qui le poursuivait.  
Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait contre lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?  
Il se posait ses questions tous les jours, comme si le fait de les réciter, allait lui apporter des réponses !

Ce soir-là, il but plus que de raison encore quelques heures avant de rassembler ses affaires dans une petite valise, d'écrire une simple note à Suzanne, qu'il mit sous enveloppe posée sur le bureau, pour lui dire qu'il quittait quelques temps New-York. Il glissa également toute ses économies à l'intérieur, et il prit le chemin de la gare retrouver Monsieur Bradley car il était urgent de quitter cet endroit. Alors il avait décidé de suivre cette troupe. Du moins jusqu'à leur première représentation...  
Direction Chicago !

Dans le train, Terry avait fait connaissance avec les onze personnes formant la troupe. Une troupe modeste, sans aucune renommée. Ils étaient tous des amateurs aussi il fut accueilli au sein du groupe avec enthousiasme. Il avait aussi appris qu'il jouerait le rôle de Shylock dans '' Le marchand de Venise ''. Et que la première représentation aurait lieu dans une auberge au centre de Chicago.

Il lui restait peu de temps pour apprendre cette pièce qu'il n'avait encore jamais joué, mais l'équipe était confiante. Personne ne comprenait ses motivations de s'être joint à eux. Surtout qu'on veuille quitter une troupe aussi prestigieuse que la sienne pour suivre des amateurs. Mais Terry avait très vite coupé toute discussion sur ce sujet.

A peine arrivé à Chicago, ils s'étaient tous précipités, à l'auberge où ils devraient se produire le soir même dans le fond de la salle de restaurant. Il ne leur restait que très peu de temps pour monter la scène et préparer les costumes.  
Terry se sentait nerveux étrangement.

Peut-être était-ce de savoir qu'il était tout près de celle qui le hantait !

Ce soir-là, il avait une étrange impression qui ne le quittait pas. Il fut très déçu de sa prestation même si ses collègues, tout comme le public semblaient satisfait de la soirée. Mais Terry savait qu'il aurait pu... Qu'il aurait dû être bien meilleur.

L'esprit contrarié, il rangeait une fois fini le matériel avec la troupe, lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpella.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Bon sang, il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien lui !  
Terry se retourna brusquement vers l'homme.

\- Albert ?! (Glynda)

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4 Par Tasia

Chapitre 3

Le retour de Terry partie 2 :

Candy fut appelée en urgence par le Dr. Martin, elle était censée être en congé, mais le petit garçon qui vint l'appeler lui avait dit que c'était à cause de Monsieur Albert. Candy avec angoisse couru aussi vite que ses jambes la portaient. « Albert, mon Albert, ce n'est pas possible, pas lui… » Ses pensées s'embrouillaient, elle ne voulait pas encore vivre un drame et surtout, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre Albert.

Elle arriva enfin à la Joyeuse petite Clinique, elle déboula dans la salle d'attente.

Albert ? Où est Albert ?

Candy, ma petite ! Chut, Albert va bien, il s'est évanouie au restaurant, il dort pour l'instant, alors rentrez chez vous et je vous ferai appeler dès qu'il reprendra conscience !

Non Dr. Martin ! Je veux rester avec lui, s'il vous plait, puis-je le voir ?

Ma petite Candy, à une condition, laissez-le se reposer, il est éreinté.

D'accord Dr.

Doucement Candy entre dans la petite chambre, la seule d'ailleurs de la clinique. Les rideaux étaient tirés, elle avança à tâtons afin de ne pas faire de bruit et surtout de ne pas tomber. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux dès qu'elle eut posé le regard sur l'homme inconscient allongé dans le lit. Elle lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, puis elle s'approcha tout en regardant autour d'elle et lui déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres.

Mon amour, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu t'arriver ! Remets-toi vite, j'ai tant besoin de toi…

Albert était quant à lui dans un brouillard dont il aurait aimé s'en sortir. « Candy, oh non Candy, ne pleures pas, je ne veux pas de larmes dans tes yeux !» Il essayait de bouger mais en vain, ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir et son corps refusait de faire le moindre mouvement.

Candy s'allongea auprès de lui, il put sentir sa douce chaleur, mais là encore il ne pouvait pas bouger, il aurait tellement aimé essuyer avec des milliers de baisers chaque larme qu'elle versait en cet instant à cause de son état.

Épuisée, Candy s'endormit en ne lâchant pas la main d'Albert. Le Dr. Martin qui vint la voir, sourit, puis ressortit aussitôt de la chambre, il avait compris que ces deux-là, n'était pas seulement bons amis.

Albert était toujours en train de combattre ses démons intérieur, épuisé par tous le travail qu'il fournissait ses derniers temps afin de pouvoir donner une vie meilleure à Candy, il sombra à son tour dans un sommeil sans rêve. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, très tôt que son corps lui obéit enfin. Il ouvrit les yeux, et sentit un poids sur son torse. Les souvenirs affluèrent, il déglutit et ferma les yeux afin de ne pas succomber à la faiblesse. Il les rouvrit et observa à nouveau la jeune femme allongée près de lui. Elle était fascinante, si belle et il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme.

Candy sursauta, mais quand elle vit que c'était Albert, elle s'accrocha à son cou et à ses lèvres comme si celle-ci était sa seule bouée de sauvetage.

Ma chérie, je t'en supplie, cesse de pleurer ! Je vais bien, je ne me suis pas ménagé ces temps-ci, je ferais plus attention à l'avenir, je te le promets !

Albert j'ai eu si peur !

Je travaille trop ses derniers temps, et je n'ai pas pris assez de repos, mais tout va bien, je te le promets !

Il la serra fort contre lui, il voulait tellement son bonheur. Il allait ralentir, et trouver un emploi mieux payé pour construire leur avenir. L'entrée dans la chambre du Dr. Martin les fit se séparer. Il demanda à Candy de bien vouloir sortir, afin qu'il ausculte Albert.

Alors, comment vous sentez ce matin ?

Mieux, beaucoup mieux Docteur. Quand puis-je sortir ?

Ce matin, si vous me promettez de prendre soin de vous et de penser à vous reposer !

Je sais que j'ai tiré sur la corde, je peux vous garantir que je saurais pour la prochaine fois que je ne dois pas dépasser certaines limites !

Bien…Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous garderai plus longtemps ! Vous pouvez sortir Albert.

Candy raccompagna Albert jusqu'à l'appartement, elle lui fit promettre avant de repartir à la clinique de se reposer et de ne pas reprendre le travail avant qu'il ne soit complètement rétabli. Albert hocha de la tête et poussa Candy hors de l'appartement avec douceur en lui donnant un dernier baiser avant de fermer la porte.

Mais voilà qu'il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer, il décida tout de même d'aller prendre l'air et surtout de passer à l'auberge pour informer son patron qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant la fin de semaine. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'affluence qu'il y aurait à l'auberge. Albert venait d'apprendre qu'une troupe de théâtre devait donner quelques représentations à partir de ce soir et que ce n'était pas le moment pour lui d'être absent. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à ce patron qui lui avait tendu la main quand il en avait besoin, alors il accepta et promit d'être là le soir même afin de prendre son poste.

Lorsque Candy termina sa journée et qu'elle rentra à l'appartement, Albert avait déjà préparé à l'avance le repas. Elle fut étonnée et après l'avoir embrassé avec tendresse elle lui jeta un coup d'œil accusateur.

Que me vaut ce regard, qui glacerait même un volcan ? Dit Albert pour la taquiner.

Je suis sûr que tu as quelque chose à me dire et que cela ne va pas me plaire !

Décidément je ne peux rien te cacher ! Je suis passé à l'auberge pour prendre congé pour le reste de la semaine, mais voilà, une troupe amateur est arrivé et jouera quelques jours à Chicago…

Donc tu as accepté, de travailler, alors que tu n'es pas encore remis !

Ma chérie, je te promets de me ménager, puis je prendrais quelques jours de congé afin de me reposer. Candy, je ne ferai plus rien qui risquerait de nuire à notre bonheur. Je me sens bien, ça va aller !

Bien, si tu te sens mieux, donc je dîne seule ce soir ?

Oui, je dois partir, je t'aime Candy, ne m'attends pas, je risque de rentrer tard !

Fais attention Albert ! Je t'aime aussi !

Un dernier baiser, et Albert fila rapidement.

Aussitôt arrivé, Albert fila à la cuisine, ce soir il devenait commis. Le restaurant était bondé, et les plats s'enchaînaient très vite afin de satisfaire cette nouvelle clientèle intéressée par cette troupe non connue. La cuisine n'étant séparé que d'une fine paroi de la salle, Albert put écouter le jeu des acteurs qu'il trouvait excellent. Cela lui donna envie d'y inviter Candy.

Il était déjà tard lorsqu'Albert rangea enfin la dernière assiette dans le placard. La pièce était elle aussi terminée, il pouvait entendre le raffut que faisaient les comédiens en rangeant leur décor qu'ils remonteront le lendemain. Il vit l'heure, se mordit la lèvre car il était déjà presque minuit. Il avait dit à Candy de ne pas l'attendre, alors il alla proposer son aide à la troupe.

Il sortit de la cuisine et traversa la vaste salle. Il vit un des comédiens et s'en approcha.

Je peux vous aider ?

Bon sang, il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien lui !

Terry se retourna brusquement vers l'homme.

\- Albert ?!

On se connait ? Votre visage me dit vaguement quelque chose…

Albert ! Bien sûr que nous nous connaissons ! C'est moi Terry !

Terry vit le visage crispé d'Albert, celui-ci resta muet, il voulait parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Albert vous allez bien ? Vous êtes pâle !

Albert secoua la tête afin de se remettre de cette rencontre. Il serra les poings quelques secondes, puis repris ses esprits.

Ça va, merci ! Excusez-moi Terrence, mais comme je ne me rappelle plus de mon passé, enfin, je pense que vous êtes au courant !

Oui…

Terry mourrait d'envie de demander des nouvelles de Candy à Albert, mais il hésitait. La réaction de son vieil ami l'en dissuada, il préféra lui proposer de s'assoir en l'invitant à prendre un café. Car lui-même avait arrêté l'alcool depuis son départ de New-York.

Que faites-vous à Chicago Terrence ? Et surtout, dans une troupe inconnue ?

C'est une longue histoire Albert ! Mais, si je peux me permettre…Dites-moi comment elle va…avait débité Terry à toute vitesse.

J'attendais que vous me posiez la question… « pourquoi a t-il fallut qu'il revienne maintenant, maintenant qu'elle était guérie de lui… »

Terrence, elle va bien, elle a repris le cours de sa vie, Candy est enfin heureuse…Il ne faudrait pas tout gâcher ! elle mérite d'être heureuse, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Je n'ai pas réussi…Je l'aime toujours Albert, je veux juste lui parler, nous avons besoin de parler de ce qui s'est passé ! Il y a tellement de zones d'ombres !

Pourquoi maintenant ? Savez-vous dans quel état j'ai retrouvé Candy ? Elle était malade, elle a mis des mois à s'en remettre ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de revenir ainsi dans sa vie ! Elle est heureuse ! S'obstina Albert, qui avait peur que Terry vienne gâcher ce bonheur trouvé auprès de Candy.

« Je ne vous reconnait pas mon ami… » Albert ? J'ai l'impression que ma venue ne vous enchante guère !

Vous n'y êtes pas Terrence ! Ce que je veux, c'est le bonheur de Candy !

Et si je serais en mesure aujourd'hui de lui donner ce bonheur ?

Non Terrence ! Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Et votre fiancée à New-York ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

Susanna n'est pas ma fiancée ! Elle ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera certainement jamais ! J'aime Candy, et vous ? L'aimez-vous ? Terry soupçonnait fortement Albert d'être amoureux de Candy, il était bien trop froid avec lui depuis leur rencontre !

Albert ne répondit pas, il regardait sa tasse en se remémorant les bons jours passés auprès de Candy ! S'il l'aimait ? Oh oui il l'aimait plus que tout ! Il mourrait pour elle et ne la blesserait surement jamais comme Terry avait pu le faire !

Votre silence parle de lui-même ! Donc vous aussi ! Comme tous les hommes qui l'ont côtoyée ! Je ne veux pas vous froisser Albert ! Mais je pense que j'ai le droit de rencontrer Candy, elle seule pourra juger si elle veut encore de moi dans sa vie ! Cette fois-ci je ne laisserais personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin !

Pourquoi Terrence ? Pourquoi maintenant qu'elle est heureuse ? S'énerva Albert qui se leva en renversant sa chaise.

Parce que le temps a passé et que j'ai réfléchit ! Sans elle je ne suis rien ! Qu'une loque imbibée d'alcool du soir au matin ! cria Terry plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Albert allait répliquer, mais le patron de l'auberge vint les interrompre, il prit Albert par le bras et l'emmena avec lui dans une pièce à côté.

Je suis désolé John, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi avec un client ! Cela n'arrivera plus !

Albert, vous devriez rentrer chez vous ! Demain je vous propose de prendre votre journée, vous m'avez l'air de ne pas être en grande forme !

Merci John, je vais suivre votre conseil…Je vous dis à mercredi alors !

Merci Albert ! Reposez-vous bien ! Et faites attention en rentrant chez vous !

Albert quitta la pièce et retourna dans la grande salle. Terrence avait disparu. En soupirant il quitta l'auberge. Arrivé dehors il respira très fort l'air frais de cette nuit de printemps. Puis il se mit en route vers l'appartement. Derrière lui, du haut d'une des fenêtres, Terry observa Albert s'éloigner. Il avait compris qu'Albert aimait Candy et que la tâche de l'approcher ne sera pas facile. Mais il était hors de question d'abandonner ! Pas maintenant qu'il avait eu le courage de tout quitter afin de la revoir.

Arrivé chez lui, Albert trouva Candy endormi sur le canapé. Avec douceur il la souleva dans ses bras afin de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte avec son pied, puis la referma sans bruit derrière lui. Il déposa Candy dans son lit délicatement, elle ne s'était même pas réveillée. Il s'allongea un moment à ses côtés. Il observa au clair de lune toute la délicatesse de son visage. Il écoutait comme si c'était une berceuse la respiration lente et régulière de sa fiancée. Il repensa aussitôt à sa soirée qui avait si bien commencé ! Une vive colère le prit ! « Comment peut-il se permettre et revenir ainsi la bouche en cœur et signifier qu'il veut le bonheur de Candy ?! C'est juste inimaginable ! »

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Candy puis sortit sans faire de bruit. Il alla directement dans sa chambre et s'allongea encore habiller sur le lit. Le sommeil le fuyant, il rumina toute la nuit la venue de Terry à Chicago.

Le soleil lui léchant le visage, Albert ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux ! Au chant d'un coq non loin, il sut qu'il était encore très tôt ! La nuit avait été mauvaise et pour la première fois, son humeur l'était aussi. Il se leva en grimaçant, il lui fallait un café.

Candy dormait encore, il en profita pour lui préparer son déjeuner. Il se demandait s'il devait parler avec Candy de sa rencontre, mais un sentiment étrange l'en empêchait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ! « Elle ne devait pas savoir ! » Tout à ses pensées il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, elle avait passé ses bras autour de la taille d'Albert et posé sa tête sur son épaule.

Bonjour mon amour ! Tu es rentré tard ?!

Bonjour ma chérie ! Oui, tu dormais et je t'ai même allongé dans ton lit !

Merci mon amour ! Alors comment était cette troupe ?

« Non je ne lui dirais rien ! » Ils sont talentueux…

Tu n'as pas l'air d'en être convaincu !

Je suis juste fatigué, d'ailleurs je suis en congé aujourd'hui ! Mon patron veut me ménager ! Tu entends ça ?!

J'en suis ravie ! Je me suis inquiété mon amour !

Candy…je t'aime ! Je t'aime comme un fou ! Dit Albert en la serrant dans ses bras.

Mon amour, je t'aime aussi, je t'aime si fort !

Albert resserra son étreinte, il avait peur, oui pour la première fois il avait peur de perdre Candy. Il avait honte aussi de cacher l'arrivé de Terry à Chicago ! Avait-il vraiment ce droit sur elle ? Peut-être pas, mais il prenait ce droit, elle est heureuse aujourd'hui, pourquoi faire entrer un ouragan dans leurs vies alors que le bonheur est déjà entre leurs mains ?

La matinée était déjà bien avancée et Albert étant seul ruminait toujours sa soirée. Il décida de sortir se dégourdir les jambes. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce sentiment qui le rongeait. Il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important, mais ne pouvait pas dire quoi !

Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'en haut d'une colline qui montrait en contrebas la joyeuse petite clinique. Il s'assied sur l'herbe encore légèrement humide que le soleil de ce mois d'avril n'avait pas encore séchée. Candy était dehors avec une dizaine d'enfants en file indienne. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle leur disait, mais il l'admirait. Elle avait laissé ses couettes de jeunesse de côté depuis peu et avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval ou on pouvait voir son cou gracile. Elle en était que plus belle et plus femme.

Albert en était là de ses réflexions, quand une voix qu'il connaissait maintenant que trop bien, le fit sursauter.

Je ne vous connaissais pas voyeur Albert !

Terrence ! Mais que venez-vous faire ici ? N'avez-vous donc pas d'autres choses plus importantes à faire ?

Elle est ici ma chose importante, juste au bas de cette colline…

Albert se leva d'un bond.

Terrence, oubliez Candy ! Regardez-là, elle est heureuse et aime son métier ! Ne venez pas tout gâcher, je vous en supplie !

Albert, j'ai bien réfléchit, j'ai pris en compte ce que vous m'avez dit hier soir, mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour ne pas que je l'approche ! Elle a le droit de savoir que je suis à Chicago ! A elle de me dire si oui ou non je suis le bienvenu !

Si c'est-ce que vous avez décidé, alors je ne renoncerais pas à vous en empêcher !

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard, aucun des deux ne sillaient, ils aimaient tous les deux Candy, et feraient ce que chacun semblait être le plus juste ! Terry dévia son regard afin de regarder vers Candy, qui de là où elle était ne pouvait entendre ce qui se passait. Il fit un pas afin de descendre la colline, mais Albert l'en empêcha en le retenant par le bras !

Ne faites pas cela Albert !

Alors n'y allez pas !

Terry tira sur son bras afin de faire lâcher prise à Albert ! Mais celui-ci ne voyait pas cela du même œil, et décocha un coup de poing à Terry qui en vacilla ! En relevant la tête et avec un sourire narquois il décocha à son tour une droite à Albert ! Maintenant les deux hommes étaient partis pour s'affronter. Le bruit qu'ils firent en se bagarrant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, attira le regard du Dr. Martin qui ne vit pas que c'était Albert, mais qui montra à Candy les hommes, qui maintenant roulaient au sol toujours en échangeant des coups de poings.

Candy se mit à courir, elle avait reconnu la silhouette d'Albert, mais ce n'est qu'en se rapprochant qu'elle avait compris que l'autre personne était un fantôme du passé, pas si lointain que cela. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa course mais aussi la vision de cet homme lui couplait le souffle. Ses pensées se bousculaient, plus elle se rapprochait des deux hommes. Enfin à leur hauteur, elle les observa, puis, n'y tenant plus elle hurla !

Stop ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez…Termina-t-elle en pleure

Albert et Terry s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, ils étaient dans un piteux état et se relevèrent ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire ! Ils restèrent ainsi debout en face de Candy qui les regardait avec désolation, ou étais-ce du mépris ? Ses yeux emplit de larmes déchiraient le cœur d'Albert, mais la forme de sa bouche indiquait la colère dans laquelle Candy était. Il comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se battre avec Terry, elle lui en voulait, il en était sûr ! Terry quant à lui, était content du regard que Candy avait jeté à Albert, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, mais tout à gagner, il se laissa choir au sol contre un arbre !

Terry !

Le cœur d'Albert faillit éclater quand il vit Candy accourir vers Terry, il comprit, leur jeta un dernier regard et s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus. Il était revenu, elle était guérie, et maintenant elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui, elle l'avait lui à nouveau…Il saura lui offrir bien plus que lui ! Lui le vagabond sans mémoire et sans passé, n'avait rien à lui donner qu'un bout de cuir en guise d'engagement ! Blessé dans l'âme, le cœur en morceau, Albert avait pris la décision de rentrer à l'appartement et de plier bagage, il ne pouvait rester et la voir avec lui, qu'elle n'avait certainement jamais cessé d'aimer…Il voulait son bonheur, même s'il avait envie de mourir tellement la douleur le transperçait… (Tasia)

A suivre…


	5. Chapitre 5 par Glynda

Chapitre 5

Les folies de la raison :

Albert marchait précipitamment pour rentrer faire ses bagages et quitter l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Candy.  
Hors de lui depuis sa bagarre avec Terry.

Il était déjà dans un état de nerf et d'angoisse depuis la veille, où il avait rencontré Terry au restaurant, et bien qu'il sache qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher Candy de lui parler, il n'était pas préparé à ce que cette rencontre se fasse aussi vite !

Il avait eu tellement peur pour elle. Oublier Terry et reprendre goût à la vie avaient été une étape tellement difficile pour Candy. Et pour lui aussi d'ailleurs ! Il se souvenait parfaitement combien cela avait été une torture d'être jour après jour auprès d'elle, de la voir si malheureuse, et d'être le témoin impuissant de son désespoir.

Mais, pour être honnête, même si protéger Candy était inscrit dans sa chair, il n'y avait pas que cela bien sûr !  
Après avoir emménagé avec elle, très vite, il était irrémédiablement, irrévocablement tombé amoureux de sa protégée, et cela serait se mentir, que de ne pas reconnaître la jalousie irrationnelle et incontrôlable qui le rongeait depuis le retour de Terry !

Oh oui, il avait été soulagé de laisser libre court à sa rage avec Terry, et pouvoir enfin le rouer de coups. Bien que son adversaire lui avait rendu coup pour coup, cela avait été une délivrance de se battre avec lui. Il avait pris plaisir à le voir souffrir et plus rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'essayer de protéger son récent bonheur avec Candy.  
Enfin, c'était vrai jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle le prénom de Terry !

Il se sentait bien loin du prince charmant sur son cheval blanc que Candy voyait en lui, mais plutôt le minable égoïste et arrogant tiraillé de peur à l'idée de la perdre...  
Il n'avait alors aspiré qu'à une chose en voyant Terry, reprendre sa vie avec Candy là où elle en était avant l'ombre de Terry, et surtout, oublier cette rencontre qui pouvait tout briser.

Oublier aussi les yeux chargés de colère de Candy lorsqu'elle avait interrompu leur bagarre, et qu'elle avait enfin démasqué l'homme terrorisé qu'il était devenu !

Mais ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il n'était qu'un homme ? Qu'elle représentait à la fois son équilibre et sa folie ? Qu'elle était le centre de son univers et que peu lui importait de connaître son passé, tant qu'elle faisait partie de son avenir !

Mais elle ? Que représentait-il aujourd'hui à ses yeux ? A présent que Terry était revenu, quel choix ferait son cœur ?

Candy était sa sauveuse, son amie, et à présent sa promise ! Comment accepter de la perdre ?

Il ne se souvenait pas de son amitié avec Terry, mais Candy lui avait bien trop souvent parlé de lui.

Et ce qu'il avait surtout compris, c'est que s'était un homme imprévisible et caractériel. Il n'était pas l'homme qu'il fallait à Candy !

Elle était trop gentille, trop fragile intérieurement, contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait paraître.  
Il ne voulait pas le laisser lui faire le moindre mal, la briser encore une fois !

Albert était encore animé de cette colère, contre Terry, contre Candy même, qui l'avait jugé en un regard ce soir, et surtout contre lui même parce qu'il se sentait coupable de vouloir si désespérément la garder.

Il réalisa seulement devant la porte qu'il était arrivé à l'appartement. La fragrance de roses qui était le parfum de Candy et qui embaumait le séjour vint immédiatement le sortir de sa transe.  
Il reconnu aussitôt l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement pour s'imprégner d'elle, laissant des images de leur vie à deux revenir à sa mémoire entrecoupées d'autres images qui semblaient venir d'ailleurs... Peut-être de son autre vie...

Puis, comme mécaniquement, il prit le sac de voyage qu'il transportait depuis l'hôpital, et y inséra le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait.

Lorsqu'il eu fini, il réalisa la situation et ce qu'il lui restait à faire.  
Ils étaient, Candy et lui, à une étape importante de leur vie et il ne savait pas où cela allait les mener. Qui était-il pour elle aujourd'hui ? Un ami ou plus...

Malheureusement, encore une fois, elle devrait choisir !

Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il ne pouvait pas lui mettre de nouveau ce fardeau entre les mains !  
Il voulait au moins la protéger de ce choix. Il devait retourner la voir et chercher dans ses yeux la réponse. Si elle semblait sincèrement amoureuse de lui, il se battrait corps et âme pour sauvegarder leur bonheur, mais si ses yeux lui disaient que son cœur avait choisi Terry, il partirait de sa vie pour lui épargner cette décision difficile.

Déjà, la distance entre eux lui paru insupportable ! Jamais il ne pourrait se séparer d'elle et pour cela il était prêt à s'arracher le cœur, à se brûler s'il le fallait. Elle était tout pour lui et sans elle, son existence n'avait plus de sens ...  
Peut importait à présent où en était leur amour ... Leurs projets d'avenir à deux. .. tant qu'il pouvait continuer d'être à ses côtés !

Il reviendrait bien sûr plus tard pour préserver leur amitié. Quoiqu'il advienne, il savait qu'il ne pourrait faire autrement.

Car il resterait marqué à jamais par la chaleur de son corps et du goût de ses lèvres ! Et malheureusement, rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier ça. Pas même une autre amnésie...

\- Oh Candy. Murmura-t-il faiblement en laissant ses larmes s'échapper.

Et son prénom résonna en lui comme une caresse apaisante.

Les yeux d'Albert firent le tour de leur appartement, du cocon douillet qui leur avait permis ces derniers mois de bonheur, puis il referma la porte. Décidé à retrouver Candy et Terry et chercher ses réponses dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait !

Candy resta là à fixer Terry après le départ d'Albert. Elle était abasourdie par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Abasourdie de découvrir Terry ici !

Elle vit sa chemise déchirée à l'épaule, et ne sachant pas comment rompre ce silence installé entre eux depuis presque une minute, elle le rompit par une remarque tout à fait pertinente.

\- Ta chemise est déchirée !

Terry partit alors dans un fou rire. Sûrement aussi nerveux qu'elle et de sa réaction, mais comme toujours, elle avait réussi en une seconde à briser cette gêne.

\- Je me fiche de cette chemise ma petite tâche de son ! Répondit-il en reprenant son sérieux et en lui offrant son sourire moqueur en coin, qu'elle ne pensait plus revoir.

Elle lui sourit à son tour timidement et braqua son regard sur le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière et au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Et... Que fais-tu là Terry ? Murmura-t-elle en levant une main hésitante jusqu'à son visage blessé.

Terry gémit de douleur.

\- Longue histoire ! Disons que je suis tombé sur un vieil ami hier soir au restaurant, et qu'aujourd'hui je refaisais connaissance ...

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous a poussé à vous battre. Vous êtes amis depuis des années Terry ! Ce n'est pas dans le tempérament d'Albert de se battre ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Mais moi si c'est bien ça ? Tu n'as pas idée de ce que peut faire un homme amoureux Candy ! Et tu en avais justement deux sous les yeux... Répondit sur le même ton Terry.

Submergée par ses émotions, elle éclata en sanglots. Terry essaya de se rapprocher pour l'étreindre, mais Candy le stoppa en posant une main sur son torse.  
Elle essuya de sa manche ses larmes et lui refit face essayant de paraître aussi maîtresse d'elle même qu'elle le pouvait. Même si elle était également sûre qu'elle avait les yeux bouffis et rouge de larmes, alors que le visage abîmé de Terry n'entachait rien à sa beauté habituelle .

Tendrement, sans faire un pas de plus, Terry tendit le bras et lui essuya une larme perdue de son pouce, puis lui replaça une mèche de cheveux échappée de sa queue de cheval derrière l'oreille.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous discutions tâches de son ! Qu'en dis tu ?

\- Oui je le crois aussi, mais suis moi d'abord jusqu'à la clinique que je te soigne. Puis tu me raconteras pourquoi tu es là et ce qui vient de se passer.

Arrivés à la Joyeuse clinique le docteur Martin rejoignit discrètement Candy vers l'armoire à pharmacie, pendant qu'elle rassemblait le nécessaire pour soigner Terry.

Inquiet de savoir si Candy n'était pas importunée, il lui demande :

\- Tout va bien Candy ? Veux-tu de l'aide avec ce patient ?

\- Oui tout va bien docteur. C'est un ami de longue date qui me rend visite. Il n'y a rien de grave. Je vais soigner ses petites contusions avant de lui offrir un café.

\- Bien sûr, installez-vous dans mon bureau pour être un peu au calme. J'avais justement l'intention de faire une pause dehors avec les enfants.

\- Merci docteur !

Après l'avoir examiné et soigné dans un silence religieux, alors que le flux de questions dans sa tête devenait presque assourdissant, Candy lui tendit une tasse de café et se lança :

\- Tu as rencontré Albert hier soir à son restaurant ? C'est bien ça ?

\- En effet, ma chance m'a poussé dès mon arrivée à croiser sa route. Et il m'a révélé des choses intéressantes. Répondit-il l'air mauvais.

\- À oui, et comme quoi ? S'énerva Candy, n'appréciant pas le regain de colère dans sa voix.

\- Que je ne devais pas chercher à t'approcher et qu'il t'aimait lui aussi. Est-ce que je peux savoir si ses sentiments sont partagés ? Demanda-t-il tout à coup plus hésitant.

\- Oui ils sont partagés Terry ! Lui répondit Candy tristement en voyant la peine s'inscrire sur son visage.

Il ferma les yeux un instant puis s'approcha d'elle lentement. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux, sa peine, mais aussi le sentiment de trahison qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur.  
Timidement, comme s'il n'en avait plus le droit, il prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Candy.

\- J'arrive donc trop tard ! Pourtant, après tout ce temps, je n'ai pas changé Candy ! Et j'espérais que toi non plus. J'avais... J'avais crû qu'on pourrait reprendre là où on s'était arrêté. T'embrasser et me réveiller de ce cauchemar qu'est devenue ma vie.

Puis lentement il s'approcha de Candy et effleura de ses lèvres les siennes.

Surprise il fallut quelques secondes à Candy pour le repousser. Comme en écosse, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce baiser. Puis elle se retourna en s'éloignant de lui. Elle avait tout à coup besoin d'espace pour respirer. Bouleversée certes, mais surtout de nouveau en colère.

\- Si j'ai changé ? Tu me demandes si j'ai changé ? S'emporta-t-elle.

Et bien oui Terry j'ai changé ! Tout à changé. Et pourtant si tu savais combien j'ai souhaité te voir arriver comme aujourd'hui. Je t'ai aimé Terry ! Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de ce garçon Rebel et triste que j'ai rencontré sur un bateau un soir de jour de l'an. Et par la suite, j'ai cherché, sans m'en rendre compte, à croiser ton chemin à chaque fois que je l'ai pu ! J'ai ignoré d'entacher mon honneur en te rejoignant en pleine nuit dans cette grange juste parce que j'ai crû que tu me le demandais en lisant cette lettre écrite par Eliza, j'ai même traversé un océan dans la calle d'un bateau pour te retrouver Terry. Et lorsque tu m'as envoyé ce billet pour la première, avec cet aller simple pour New-York, j'ai couru te rejoindre sans hésiter. Ignorant ma vie ici, mon travail et mes amis... Alors ne me regarde pas ainsi... comme si je t'avais trahie. Sais-tu combien cela a été dur pour moi en revenant de New-York ? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert Terry ! Je me suis même jetée dans les griffes de Daniel dans une maison abandonnée à mon retour car il m'avait fait croire que tu étais revenu me chercher...  
Aujourd'hui tu reviens, et tu me dis que rien n'a changé pour toi ? Mais Suzanne ? Que s'est-il passé avec Suzanne avant ton départ ?

Soudain honteux, Terry détourna son regard.

\- Je suis juste parti car c'était trop dur ! Murmura-t-il.

\- Juste parti ? Répéta Candy interloquée.

Terry s'approcha d'elle tout à coup. En une enjambée, il avait réduit la distance qu'elle avait mise entre eux, et la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Oui juste parti ! Car c'était toi que je voulais Candy. Ça a toujours été toi. Souffla-t-il sur son visage.

-Oh Terry ! Murmura-t-elle. Alors en effet rien n'a changé. Je tiens toujours beaucoup à toi et une partie de moi t'aimera toujours. Mais aujourd'hui un autre occupe mon cœur.  
Ce baiser arrive trop tard. Je n'étais pas prête en Écosse et je ne serai plus jamais prête.  
Notre histoire n'a était qu'une histoire de rendez-vous manqués. Tu m'as fui sur cette terrasse à l'hôpital, comme tu as fui ton père, ta mère et aujourd'hui Suzanne. A chaque fois que cela a été trop dur, tu as fui Terry ! Dit-elle tristement.

Terry encaissait cette discussion comme si on le vidait de son énergie goutte à goutte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Le plus difficile dans cette discussion c'était qu'elle disait vrai. Il avait toute sa vie fui les personnes qui l'avaient aimé pour ne pas souffrir !  
Même Charlie s'en était aperçu !

Il recula pour prendre appui contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

\- Es-tu heureuse aujourd'hui ? Albert te rend-il au moins heureuse dis moi ?

\- Oui ! Répondit-elle Timidement.

Parler de ses sentiments pour Albert était délicat devant Terry.

\- Juste '' oui '' ? demanda-t-il

Puisqu'il avait besoin de l'entendre, elle décida de lui livrer son cœur.

\- Il a toujours été là pour moi ! Il m'a toujours écouté sans me juger.  
Et je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais alors que j'étais encore une fois dans ses bras à te pleurer Terry. Il sait tout de moi et quand je suis avec lui c' est comme s'il me complétait. J'ai partagé tant de choses avec lui et il a depuis toujours veillé sur moi. Mon Amour pour Albert a grandi avec moi. La femme que je suis devenue l'aime ardemment !  
A présent, plus rien ne compte plus à mes yeux que de continuer à être le centre de son univers, tout comme aujourd'hui il fait tourner le mien ! Mais je sais que je l'ai blessé tout à l'heure. J'étais tellement en colère par la scène que vous offriez. Et j'ai été tellement surprise de découvrir que c'était en plus avec toi...

Encore trop émotive, d'autres larmes s'écoulèrent encore de ses grands yeux émeraudes.

Terry la prit alors dans ses bras sans lui laisser le choix cette fois. La serra fortement contre sa poitrine. Candy épuisée par cette discussion difficile s'y laissa aller à pleurer un moment cette fois. Lorsqu'elle se calma, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la tira hors de la pièce.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Calme-toi ma douce Candy. Je suis toujours aussi prompt à m'emporter mais je vois que tu arrives toujours aussi bien à me remettre en place. Tu ne m'as jamais rien promis, comme je n'ai jamais rien réussi à te promettre moi non plus ! Tant pis pour moi, j'ai laissé passer ma chance. Et de toute façon, je sais que tu aurais succombé de nouveau à mon charme si ton cœur était encore libre ! Finit-il avec le sourire en coin.

Sa remarque arracha à Candy un sourire.

\- Allons retrouver Albert. Je peux sentir combien tu l'aime et je ne peux que respecter votre amour même si ça fait mal. Vous avez réussi à traverser bien des épreuves et à présent j'ai les miennes à affronter comme tu me l'as si durement, mais justement fait remarquer. En fait, tu n'as pas changé Candy, toujours la même femme obstinée ! Je me rends compte également combien je t'ai blessé toutes ces années. Je m'aperçois que j'ai manqué tellement de choses. Je veux que tu me racontes chaque détail depuis Saint-Paul. Mais tout d'abord, J'ai besoin d'avoir une discussion avec Albert avant de lui confier ma tâche de son ! Dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

*******

Albert retourna sur la petite colline qui surplombait la joyeuse clinique et qui avait été la scène de son affrontement avec Terry. Il pensait trouver Candy et son rival encore au même endroit. Mais ils avaient tous deux disparu. Il regarda alors en contre bas et vit le docteur Martin qui discutait gaiement avec des enfants.

Doucement, il marcha à sa rencontre et le salua.

\- Bonjour Docteur.

\- Ah Albert ! Je vois que ce jeune homme à l'intérieur n'est pas le seul à être amoché. Laissez-moi nettoyer ces blessures.

Gêné Albert détourna le regard.

\- Ce ne sont que des égratignures, merci mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je voulais juste... Candy... ?

Jamais parler ne lui avait semblé si difficile. Il était incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le docteur Martin avait parfaitement compris la situation. Avec un sourire d'encouragement il lui répondit très vite :

\- Je comprends qu'un jeune homme tel que vous préfère les soins d'une jolie infirmière ! Elle est à l'intérieur et soigne l'autre jeune homme.

Albert sourit difficilement au docteur et fixa quelques instants la porte d'entrée de la clinique.

Avait-il le droit de s'immiscer dans la pièce et interrompre leur discussion ? Son cœur lui criait que oui, de rentrer à l'intérieur, de la kidnapper dans ses bras et de rebrousser ensemble chemin jusqu'à leur appartement où elle resterait pour toujours pelotonnée dans ses bras, mais sa raison lui faisait un combat acharné.

Incapable de rester devant cette porte, ni de la franchir, il fit le tour du bâtiment et regarda par la fenêtre.

Il se mit à observer à l'intérieur du bureau du docteur Martin, tel un voyeur, tel l'homme désespéré qu'il fût devenu, puis son attention se posa dans un coin de la pièce sur ce qu'il cherchait : Candy... Et Terry !

Leurs doigts entrelacés et leur échange de regard ne trompaient pas. Ils semblaient seuls et complètement coupés du monde, comme seuls deux amoureux pouvaient le faire.

Puis soudain Terry se pencha vers elle et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Candy !

A cet instant là, Albert croyait suffoquer et ses jambes chancelèrent. A moins que se soit la terre qui s'était dérobée sous ses pieds et l'attirait dans un gouffre où la douleur était la seule chose qui pouvait rappeler qu'il était encore en vie.

Incapable de rester encore deux secondes devant cette scène, il étouffa le cri de désespoir prêt à jaillir de sa gorge et couru jusqu'à la colline où il tomba à genoux près d'un arbre et laissa libre court à ses larmes.

Il croyait être prêt à affronter le choix de Candy, mais il n'aurait jamais pu se préparer à être le témoin de ce baiser.

Il martela le sol de coup de poing espérant reporter la douleur autre part que celle de son cœur parti en lambeaux. Puis il remarqua que ses doigts suintaient de sang et cela l'apaisa quelque peu.

Tout à coup d'autres flashs se projetèrent dans sa tête. Albert ferma alors les yeux et des centaines d'images y déferlèrent !

La douceur de sœur Rosemarie parti bien trop tôt, la froideur de la tante Elroy qui l'avait élevé, ses neveux Anthony, Alistair, Archi... Son enfance misérable cachée aux yeux de tous... Sa rencontre avec Terry et comment il était devenu son ami. Ce jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis ces années, bien que les traits de son visage paraissaient moins enfantin, plus anguleux, il avait gardé cette lueur rebelle et cette solitude dans le regard.

La même que la sienne qu'il avait réussi à cacher avec l'âge. Et il se souvenait surtout D'ELLE ! De sa rencontre avec cette petite fille blonde qui pleurait sur la colline, son besoin dès leur première rencontre d'éclairer le visage de Candy d'un sourire, et ce besoin impérieux comme inscrit dans ses gènes de la protéger durant toutes ces années ... Jusqu'à... Jusqu'à l'adopter !

Dieu du ciel, il était le père adoptif de la femme qu'il aimait à présent comme un fou !

A cet instant, s'il avait pu crier sans attirer les regards dans sa direction, il aurait hurlé jusqu'à l'asphyxie.

\- Je me souviens... Je me souviens de tous. Gémit-il entre deux sanglots et en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Son passé venait de le rattraper. Il avait pourtant essayé de toutes ses forces d'échapper à son destin et à ses responsabilités.

Des responsabilités qui l'avaient obligé à rester cacher et vivre cette enfance de solitude pour ne pas révéler aux yeux du monde que l'héritier André, le puissant oncle William de l'ombre, n'était en fait qu'un enfant.

Il avait alors essayé de se rebeller, habité par son souhait de liberté. Il était parti le plus loin possible croyant pouvoir être un autre en devenant Albert le vagabond. Il avait aussi beaucoup voyagé. Seul son besoin de protéger Candy l'avait empêché de disparaître définitivement !

Puis en grandissant, il s'était résigné car il avait compris que la providence ne pouvait être au bout du chemin qui l'attendait. Il était seul et le serait probablement toujours. Après un dernier voyage, il avait l'intention d'endosser le costume de chef de famille qu'on lui avait taillé depuis son enfance.

Mais il y avait eu son accident puis son amnésie... Et à présent ses sentiments dont il ne savait plus quoi faire pour Candy... et le retour de Terry...

Il n'avait plus le choix ! Il devait reprendre son chemin vers ses responsabilités. Au moins, il partait en sachant que Candy serait heureuse avec Terry. Elle le méritait tellement. Ils le méritaient tous les deux d'ailleurs. Terry n'était pas le monstre d'égoïsme qu'il avait crû pendant des mois en vivant avec Candy. C'était un homme au cœur noble qui n'avait pas eu plus de chance que lui dans la vie.

Alors il pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille en les sachant heureux ensemble. Et bien qu'il l'ignore au moment du drame du projecteur, il savait qu'il pouvait aujourd'hui les aider s'il le fallait grâce au pouvoir que son statut d'héritier lui offrait. Ironiquement, il ne lui restait plus que ça pour se raccrocher et avancer. Bien que malgré lui la pointe de la jalousie continuait à le transpercer.

Il se releva en vacillant encore sur ses jambes tout en se retenant à l'arbre près de lui pour se stabiliser. Essaya de se reprendre en inspirant fortement. Puis après un dernier regard vers la joyeuse clinique, il disparu dans la nuit. Il allait se rendre dans le restaurant de son patron, trouver un téléphone et appeler au manoir pour demander à Georges, son bras droit, de venir le chercher.

Arrivé face au restaurant, il vit que Joe son ami le sans abri était toujours assis sur le banc non loin de l'établissement. Très souvent Albert était venu lui tendre un sandwich avant de prendre son service ces derniers mois. Il pensa tristement qu'il ne le reverrait probablement plus. Albert se dirigea alors vers lui.

\- Bonsoir Joe !

\- Bonsoir Albert !

\- Je voulais vous dire au revoir avant de partir.

\- Ah vous quittez le coin ?

\- En quelques sortes, oui...

\- Alors prenez soin de vous l'ami. Vous êtes un chic type vous savez ?

\- Merci ! Prenez soin de vous également Joe.

Puis avant de partir Albert lui tendit son sac de vagabond.

\- Tenez. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais là où je vais, je n'en aurais plus besoin. Au revoir l'ami ! (GLYNDA)


	6. Chapitre 6 Par Tasia

**Chapitre 6**

 **Une longue descente aux enfers :**

Terry et Candy venaient de sortir de la clinique, quand le Dr. Martin les stoppa. Il était très étonné de voir Candy tenir la main du jeune homme qu'elle venait de soigner, alors qu'Albert devait être en leur compagnie. Car s'il avait compris une chose, c'était que Candy et Albert s'aimaient !

Où courez-vous ainsi Candy ?

Nous devons retrouver Albert Dr. Martin ! Il y a eu un énorme malentendu…

Mais M. Albert était là, il y a encore un instant, il désirait vous parler Candy !

Que dites-vous ? Dit Candy en commençant à comprendre qu'Albert avait surement assisté au baiser que Terry lui avait donné avant qu'elle ne le repousse !

Candy lâcha la main de Terry, elle baissa la tête un instant afin de retenir le flux de larmes qui voulaient jaillir en force. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, elle avait l'impression que la terre allait s'effondrer à cet instant.

Albert…pardonnes-moi…je t'aime tant…

Candy ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Allons le retrouver, il ne doit pas être loin ! Lui dit Terry en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

Tu ne comprends donc pas Terry ? Dit-elle en levant ses yeux pleins de larmes.

Quoi donc ?!

Albert était là…Il a dut…

Me voir t'embrasser…Je suis désolé Candy, tout est de ma faute ! Encore une fois, j'ai réussi à tout gâcher ! Viens ! Il nous faut le retrouver, je lui expliquerai tout !

Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille seule à l'appartement, il doit être en colère, je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez encore ! Reste ici avec le Dr. Martin, je vais aller le retrouver !

Candy ! Attends !

Mais Candy était déjà partie, le cœur brisé de ce qu'Albert avait bien pu interpréter. Elle courut aussi vite que ses jambes la portaient, sa tête allait exploser tellement elle se retournait la scène dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il donc ainsi contre elle ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Terry revienne chambouler sa vie qui avait enfin pris un sens avec Albert ? Pourquoi ?

Toutes ses questions restaient sans réponse, quand elle arriva enfin devant l'immeuble où elle vivait avec Albert. Elle monta quatre à quatre les quelques marche de l'escalier, arrivée devant la porte, elle sortie sa clé de la poche et entra. Un silence inquiétant l'accueillit, elle commença à trembler en appelant Albert plusieurs fois et qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvienne. Comme un automate elle s'approcha de la chambre d'Albert et toqua doucement à la porte, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse, car il n'était plus là. Elle l'ouvrit, et put découvrir les portes de l'armoire ouverte, vide, tout comme son cœur à cet instant. Il était partit…Albert l'avait quitté…

Sans plus aucune force, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Albert et enfouit son nez dans le coussin encore imprégné de la fragrance si particulière d'Albert qui lui rappelait son enfance, la nature et son amour perdu. Elle se mit à sangloter sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle ne sait combien d'heure elle resta ainsi, mais il faisait déjà très sombre quand une voix la fit sortir de sa transe.

Candy ? Candy ! Où es-tu ?

C'était Terry, plus inquiet que jamais. Il fit le tour des pièces et quand il se retrouva devant le spectacle de Candy en larme aussi blanche qu'un fantôme, il s'en voulut, et s'approcha très rapidement d'elle !

Candy !

Il est partit Terry, il ne reviendra jamais ! Sanglota Candy encore plus fort ! Je l'ai perdu !

Candy…Viens là…Fut tous ce que Terry puisse dire. Il était abasourdie de voir sa chère Candy dans cet état, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, elle toujours si forte, et cela parce qu'il était revenu dans sa vie pour tout foutre en l'air !

Il la berça longtemps, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de la jeune femme se calment et qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement. Il la laissa se reposer, la couvrit et sortit de la chambre. Quand il fut dans le salon, il regarda longuement autour de lui. L'appartement était peut-être pauvre, mais très coquet, bien rangé et surtout, emplit d'un amour fort qui désormais n'existait plus. Terry s'installa sur le canapé, il était lui aussi tout d'un coup pris d'une grosse fatigue. Demain étant un autre jour, il ferait tous ce qu'il y a en son pouvoir afin de réunir Candy et Albert, même si cela lui coutait, il devait réparer les dommages qu'il avait encore faits à la jeune femme.

Albert avait réussi à téléphoner à Georges, celui-ci se mit aussitôt en route afin de chercher au plus vite Albert qu'il avait perdu de vu depuis plus d'une année. Lakewood étant déserté par la famille André en cette période, c'est là-bas que Georges avait choisit de conduire Albert. Il avait effectivement récupéré son vieil ami au bord de la route à la sortie de Chicago, dans un état second. Il fallut à Georges beaucoup de patience jusqu'à Lakewood avant qu'Albert ne lui explique ce qui lui était arrivé. Georges n'avait jamais vu Albert aussi sombre et triste, il l'avait pourtant en quelque sorte élevé, avait passé plus de temps avec Albert que n'importe qui de la famille André.

William, allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui s'est passé pendant plus d'une année ? Nous étions si inquiets ! Votre disparition était inquiétante, mais nous ne pouvions pas faire de recherche sans éveiller des soupçons !

C'est une longue histoire Georges, mais rentrons, je vous expliquerais le tout plus tard !

Georges acquiesça, il savait que William n'était pas dans son état normal, et que pour l'instant il voulait juste être seul. Une fois arrivé à Lakewood, Georges mit au courant les domestiques de la venue de M. William Albert André, mais que cela devait rester secret. Les domestiques ne connaissant pas l'homme qui était leur grand patron, furent très étonnés de constater que celui était si jeune et que surtout il portait une longue chevelure en désordre, et des vêtements si peu adéquat à son statut. Mais ils ne firent aucuns commentaires, même quand ils étaient entre eux. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient être renvoyés aussi sec !

Georges ordonna au valet qu'il avait choisit pour Albert de lui faire couler un bain et de lui préparer des affaires propres. Albert écoutait tout ceci de loin, ses pensées étant toujours à Chicago, derrière une fenêtre d'une certaine clinique.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il plongeât dans l'eau chaude de son bain, aidé par son valet qu'il se laissa aller. Il fit signe à l'homme à ses côtés de le laisser seul. C'est alors qu'il pleura sans aucune honte et sans aucune retenue. Il se maudissait de s'être laissé emporter par l'amour, lui qui avait toujours sut garder une distance respectable avec Candy pour ne pas être tenté de l'aimer comme tous ceux qui avait approchés la jeune femme ! Oui car il le savait, la jeune femme avait sans le savoir brisée déjà tant de cœurs ! Mais de là à ce que lui soit ainsi brisé, alors qu'il s'était toujours protégé ?

Maudite amnésie ! Dit-il à voix haute avant de plonger entièrement sa tête sous l'eau.

Quand il refit surface, c'était pour avoir en face de lui un Georges de plus en plus stupéfait par le comportement de son vieil ami !

William ! C'est maintenant qu'il faut me parler !

Je sais Georges ! Mais c'est si difficile pour l'instant…

William, je sais que je vous bouscule, mais il faut que je sache ce qui vous est arrivé !

Vous vous rappelez mon voyage en Afrique ? Eh bien, tout est partit de là ! J'ai quitté l'Afrique pour venir en Europe, et en passant par l'Italie, le train dans lequel je me trouvais à été attaqué, je ne sais par quel hasard je me suis retrouvé dans un hôpital de Chicago ! Complètement amnésique ! C'est Candy qui m'a retrouvée, elle a fait son possible afin que je puisse avoir les soins nécessaires, sachant que je ne connaissais rien de mon passé et que je n'avais aucun papier sur moi ! Tous le monde pensait que j'étais un espion, sauf naturellement Candy qui me connaissait, mais juste sous le nom d'Albert. Puis quand j'ai du quitter l'hôpital, comme je ne savais où aller, elle m'a pris sous son aile et jusqu'à ce matin encore, nous vivions depuis 1 an sous le même toit…J'ai retrouvé la mémoire suite à un autre grand choc, juste avant que je ne vous appel pour venir me chercher ! Voilà Georges, vous savez tout !

Quel horreur William ! Vous auriez pu mourir ! Je vais devoir prévenir Elroy que vous êtes de retour !

Non ! Excusez-moi Georges, mais laissez-moi quelques jours, je ne suis pas prêt pour affronter ce monde que j'ai quitté tant d'années !

William, je ne voudrais pas être indiscret, mais je pense que vous ne me dites pas tout !

Vous me connaissez si bien Georges…Dit Albert en sortant du bain et en prenant la serviette que venait de lui tendre Georges. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise Georges ? Que ma vie au jour d'aujourd'hui n'a plus aucun sens, mais que je vais devoir vivre avec ça le restant de ma vie ? Qu'elle ne sera plus jamais à moi comme j'ai pu le croire depuis quelques mois ?

Vous parlez de Mlle Candy ? Rien ne vous empêche d'annuler l'adoption William ! J'ai toujours su que vous faisiez plus qu'aider cette jeune femme ! Vous l'aimez c'est cela ?

Décidément vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Dit Albert las…Mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela…Il est revenu…Et elle l'a choisie…

Terrence Grandchester ? Dit Georges en arquant un sourcil.

Connaissez-vous l'histoire Georges ?

Eh bien, je sais que Mlle Candy était revenue de New-York et que Terrence Grandchester était fiancée à une certaine Susanna Marlow, mais avec les affaires en courts je n'y ai pas prêté plus attention !

Vous auriez du, vous m'auriez évité pas mal de problème si vous aviez découvert que je vivais avec Candy…

Désolé William…Si vous me racontiez ?

Il n'y a rien à dire, je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse, même si ça doit être avec un autre !

En êtes-vous bien sûr ? Vous savez, je peux…

Non Georges, j'ai eu la chance de vivre avec Candy, de la tenir dans mes bras et même de gouter à ses lèvres… « Ces lèvres au gout de miel, qu'un autre a souillées, en y posant les siennes… » Pensa Albert pour lui-même. Elle avait dit oui à ma demande en mariage, alors même qu'elle ne sait rien de plus sur moi…

Je suis certain que Mlle Candy vous aime aussi, elle n'est pas femme à passer d'un homme à un autre ! « Pauvre William, il ne mérite vraiment pas un coup du sort comme celui-ci, il doit y avoir un moyen ! Mais lequel ? » Pensa Georges.

Je ne dis pas le contraire Georges, mais Candy a aimé Terrence Grandchester, elle était guérit de ses blessures, mais quand il est revenu, j'ai pu voir dans ses yeux qu'elle ne l'a jamais oublié ! Maintenant, le sujet est clos, je continuerai à être son bienfaiteur, et de toute façon, dès lors qu'elle apprendra qui je suis réellement, elle s'en voudra de s'être laissé aller dans mes bras ! Alors n'en parlons plus Georges, je vais prendre quelques jours afin de me remettre de cette mauvaise passe et je sortirais de l'ombre pour dévoiler au monde entier qui je suis vraiment !

Bien William ! Je vais vous laisser, vous avez besoin de repos ! Je vous ferai monter un plateau.

Merci Georges ! Merci de m'avoir écouté, vous avez toujours été le seul en qui je pouvais avoir confiance, ça m'a fait un bien fou !

A votre service William ! Reposez-vous maintenant !

Albert passa la soirée sur son lit à repenser à Candy, la seule image d'elle qui lui restait était celle dans les bras de Terry, cela le faisait souffrir, terriblement souffrir, il n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment là, c'était de s'enfuir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Mais voilà, il avait un devoir…Il était le Chef de famille, il n'avait plus le choix maintenant ! Il soupira longuement et s'allongea sur le ventre. Il avait chaud, il se releva pour enlever le pyjama de soie que son valet lui avait préparé. Il se retrouva bientôt complètement nu et s'assied au centre du lit, les jambes repliées pour enfouir son visage dans ses genoux. Il ne faisait pourtant pas si chaud dehors, mais le corps d'Albert cette nuit là, était brulant…

Déjà trois semaines qu'Albert avait quitté l'appartement où il vivait avec Candy. La jeune femme avait du mal à refaire surface, même la présence de Terry ne la réconfortait pas. Elle continuait tous les jours à aller travailler, tout en espérant que l'homme qu'elle aimait allait refaire surface. Quant à Terry, la troupe dans laquelle il évoluait avait décidé de rester dans le coin de Chicago pour quelques semaine, vu le succès qu'ils avaient. Ils ne jouaient que dans des auberges accessibles à un plus grand public. Cela convenait à Terry pour le moment, car il ne se voyait pas retourner à New-York en sachant que Candy n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. En secret, il avait toujours l'espoir qu'elle lui revienne si Albert ne réapparaissait pas. Mais chaque jour qui passait, il voyait cet espoir s'évanouir avec l'éclat dans les yeux de Candy.

Terry ne restait pas vivre à l'appartement, il dormait dans une chambre que lui avait gentiment louée le Dr. Martin pour son séjour. Mais il s'assurait chaque matin, et chaque soir que Candy ne manquait de rien. C'est ainsi qu'il essayait de se racheter aux yeux de la jeune femme, qui aprioris, ne lui en voulait pas. Elle discutait longuement chaque soir avec Terry de sa vie avec Albert, même si cela lui donnait à chaque fois un pincement au cœur, il l'écoutait attentivement, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne prenne le dessus et que la jeune femme le pousse à rentrer chez lui.

Les jours qui s'en suivirent, Candy rentrait de très mauvaise humeur. Terry ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la jeune femme qui ne voulait rien lui dire ! Il pouvait l'entendre pester dans sa chambre le temps qu'elle se change. Et Terry comptait bien savoir ce qui avait poussé la jeune femme à être aussi exécrable. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle sorte pour la cuisiner. Il neut pas à attendre très longtemps, car la voilà qui traversait tout le salon pour aller dans la cuisine toujours en pestant dans sa barbe. Terry se leva pour la suivre.

Candy ! Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Cela ne te regarde pas Terry ! Ce sont mes affaires, et je vais régler cela au ^lus vite !

Je ne te reconnais pas ! Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Oh non ! Surtout pas Terry ! J'ai assez de soucis comme cela, pour que tu ne t'en mêle pas !

Terry était sur le point d'exploser ! Il pouvait bien sûr endurer beaucoup de chose, mais le ton de Candy l'exaspérait. Il se rapprocha de la jeune et la tint par les épaules.

Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait ! J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, que j'essaye de racheter ! Mais ta façon de me parler, n'est pas très appropriée si tu ne me dit pas ce qui se passe !

Candy avait tressaillit quand Terry l'avait prise par les épaules. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la touche depuis qu'Albert était partit. Elle se dégagea à la hâte.

Excuse-moi Terry, c'est juste qu'il y a un idiot qui m'importune ! Il…je vais régler cela, tu n'y es pour rien. Je me sens juste très fatiguée en ce moment et un rien m'irrite. Je n'ai pas été très gentille avec toi, pardonnes-moi…

Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux…demanda prudemment Terry.

Je te remercie, mais je dois m'occuper seule de cette affaire, il arrêtera quand il verra que je ne l'aime pas !

Qui est-ce ? « Encore un amoureux à qui tu as brisé le cœur sans le vouloir ma douce tâche de son… » Termina Terry pour lui-même.

Candy hésita, elle aurait aimé dire à Terry que c'était Niel, mais elle savait qu'il irait aussitôt se bagarrer avec lui, et elle n'avait pas envie de revivre ce schéma.

Un ancien collègue, mentit la jeune femme. Il est inoffensif, c'est juste que je ne suis pas d'humeur…

Très bien, mais fais attention à toi tâche de son, je suis là, si tu as besoin de moi ! Promis ?

Promis Terry…Je vais aller me coucher tôt ce soir, si tu veux bien me laisser…

J'allais de toute façon partir, j'ai une représentation à quelques kilomètres d'ici ce soir. Repose-toi bien !

Merci Terry…

Candy se retrouva toute seule, elle se fit une toilette rapide et alla se coucher. Mais comme toutes les nuits, elle se leva pour aller dormir dans le lit qu'occupait Albert. Il portait encore l'odeur de son propriétaire et ce doux parfum, berçait la jeune femme qui s'endormit en rêvant à son retour.

Terry repartit plus que soucieux de chez Candy, il se promit à lui-même de mener sa propre enquête afin de démasquer ce nouveau prétendant intempestif.

Lakewood, Albert était dans son bureau, les semaines qui avaient passées n'avaient pas arrangées son humeur, et l'homme toujours souriant avait fait place à quelqu'un de las et sans énergie. Il travaillait de longues heures avec Georges, toujours dans le silence, sauf quand il fallait débattre sur un dossier. Georges ne reconnaissait plus son ami, il en avait mal pour lui. Albert avait même refusé de dire à qui que ce soit qu'il était de retour, et personne ne venait à Lakewood.

C'est Georges qui se déplaçait à Chicago à chaque fois qu'il y avait des réunions importantes, car Albert n'ayant pas encore été intronisé, il devait rester dans l'ombre. Tous les jours Georges essayait de convaincre Albert qu'il était temps qu'il se présente au monde, et à chaque fois, Albert en repoussait la date. Il ne pouvait décidément pas revoir Candy, s'était trop tôt, son cœur était toujours en milles morceaux.

Chaque soir Albert redoutait le moment d'aller se coucher, il savait que les seules images qui traverseront sa têtes étaient celles de Candy dans les bras de Terry, il n'arrivait pas à revoir les beaux jours passés avec la jeune femme, ils étaient comme parasités par ce maudit baiser !

Ce soir-là, s'en fut trop pour Albert, il n'en pouvait plus ! Il sortit de la salle de bain, et au lieu de se coucher, il enfila une tenue confortable comme celle qu'il portait toujours quand il voyageait et se décida à retourner à Chicago, il devait absolument voir celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde ! Il ne pouvait plus rester sans respirer le même air qu'elle, il mourrait lentement, il avait besoin d'elle ! (TASIA)

A SUIVRE


	7. Chapter 7 par Glynda

Chapitre 7

La fureur de Niel :

\- Daniel, ne reste pas là à te morfondre comme un idiot alors qu'il se passe des choses dans cette maison !

Daniel ne répondit rien. Et souffla fortement pour lui montrer son ennui. Il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les commérages de sa sœur. La fille d'écurie l'avait encore repoussé aujourd'hui.

\- Daniel tu m'écoute ! S'écria Eliza. Je te dis qu'il se passe des choses. Les domestiques ne veulent rien me dire, mais je les ai entendus chuchoter entre eux à plusieurs reprises. Il semblerait que le grand-oncle est sur le point de faire son retour.

Eliza fulminait en ne voyant toujours aucune réaction chez son frère qui était assis à la grande table. C'était pourtant une nouvelle de taille qui risquait de compromettre la liberté et peut-être même le train de vie auquel ils étaient habitués. Mais cet idiot restait prostré là, le menton appuyé dans les mains comme si ça tête était trop lourde pour tenir par elle-même. '' A qui tentait-il de faire croire ça ? '' Pense-t-elle moqueuse.

Rageusement, d'un coup sec, elle balaya les mains de son frère et elle retrouva le sourire en voyant son menton s'écraser sur la table.

Après avoir poussé un râle de douleur, Daniel se leva le poing serré pour contenir son envie de gifler sa sœur.

\- J'ai des affaires à régler bien plus importante que ces commérages de femmes Eliza. Fiche-moi la paix !

Sa curiosité de nouveau en éveille, Eliza arrêta de pouffer dans sa main et se radoucie.

\- Des problèmes de jeux encore ? Écoute Daniel, je peux t'aider, on peut s'entre-aider comme on l'a toujours fait. Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait

Après un instant de réflexion, Daniel détourna le regard et tout en rougissant car il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas aux railleries d'Eliza, il marmonna :

\- Candy... Elle ne veut pas de moi !

Mais les rires de sa sœur ne vinrent pas. Surpris, il regarda enfin les yeux d'Eliza et n'y trouva que colère.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu aimes toi aussi cette fille d'écurie ?

\- J'n'en sais rien ! Répondit penaud Daniel. Je la veux c'est tout. Je ne supporte plus qu'elle me repousse. Même ce vagabond qu'elle a recueilli est traité mieux que moi !

Eliza n'avait jamais autant méprisé Daniel qu'à cet instant. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que même lui se ferait avoir par cette orpheline. Bon sang, combien elle la détestait.

Mais bien heureusement, si son frère n'était qu'un crétin, elle était assez futée pour deux dans cette famille. Et son cerveau calculateur était déjà en train d'analyser comment elle pouvait tirer parti de la situation. Candy était après tout la fille adoptive du grand-oncle. Et si son idiot de frère voulait de cette souillonne, cette alliance ne pouvait que profiter aux Legrand. Car si elle avait toujours réussi à manipuler la grande tante Elroy, elle se méfiait de ce vieux croûton qui avait fait rentrer cette orpheline dans la famille. Et qui avait, par la même occasion fait d'elle, l'unique héritière André !

Alors mieux valait s'assurer une alliance avantageuse avant son retour imminent, si en en croyait les commérages. Et Daniel pouvait également être l'instrument de sa revanche contre ce Grandchester qui l'avait repoussé par le passé ...

\- Pauvre idiot, je ne comprends vraiment pas tes goûts alors que maman serait ravie de te faire rencontrer des filles de bonnes familles, mais tu es mon frère alors je vais t'aider encore une fois !

Surpris, mais surtout heureux, Daniel lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Calme-toi, Daniel ! Ce n'est pas si simple... Si tu faisais plus attention aux commérages de femmes, comme tu dis, tu saurais comme moi que l'aristo anglais est de retour !

\- Ce bâtard de Grandchester ! Cracha haineusement Daniel.

\- Lui-même ! Il se produit tous les soirs avec une troupe amateurs sur Chicago. Je te laisse deviner pourquoi il est ici et pourquoi il a quitté la troupe Stratford pour jouer avec des minables dans des établissements de bas étages.

\- Il est revenu chercher Candy ! Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Si tu ne me crois pas, je peux même te donner une tracte qui est dans ma chambre. Tu trouveras les dates et lieux où leur pièce se joue. Tu devrais aller le voir ce soir et essayer de lui montrer que tu es enfin devenu un homme ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester assis ici pendant qu'il passe du bon temps avec la femme que tu veux ?

Malgré le ton mielleux qu'elle avait tenté de prendre au début de cette conversation, sa voix méprisante avait de nouveau prit le dessus. Frère ou non, il n'y avait aucune place pour l'amour fraternel dans son cœur, et encore moins sous ses conseils. Car qu'il s'agisse de l'éthique comme de la famille, elle acceptait de composer avec, que s'ils lui permettaient d'être un moyen de faire valoir.

Daniel était assis au bar de cette sordide auberge depuis presque une heure. Presque une heure à regarder cette pièce sans intérêt et à constater que son pire cauchemar était de retour ! Eliza ne lui avait pas menti. Ce prétentieux aristo était de bien là ce soir. Et à regarder les yeux pétillants et enamourés des femmes dans la salle, ce pervers exerçait toujours la même attraction sur la gente féminine ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien trouver à cet homme arrogant qui cachait pourtant même son titre aujourd'hui !

Alors qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir haïr encore plus fort une personne que ce Grandchester, Daniel avait pourtant réussi à alimenter encore davantage les flammes de la jalousie et de la rage qui crépitaient dans ses veines depuis presque une heure. Et la bouteille de Scotch qu'il venait de finir avait continué d'embraser cet incendie !

Il était là en retrait et dans la pénombre derrière ce bar, titubant sur ses jambes alors que Terry, même dans cette sordide auberge, rayonnait dans son rôle sans avoir besoin d'autres artifices de lumière que celles de la petite scène improvisée que cette miteuse salle offrait !

Daniel était tellement rongé d'amertume ce soir, qu'il se sentait capable de le tuer à mains nues !

Enfin... il s'en sentirait capable dès qu'il aurait fini d'avaler la deuxième bouteille en commande qui venait d'arriver devant lui...

Puis la lumière réapparue dans toute la pièce, et Daniel rabaissa son chapeau sur sa tête en surveillant du coin de l'œil, les remerciements des acteurs sous les applaudissements du public.  
Puis il continua de suivre du regard l'anglais qui arrivait vers le bar en direction d'un homme ventripotent et visiblement heureux.  
Daniel se resservit alors un verre pour freiner son envie de meurtre tout en tendant l'oreille.

\- Fantastique ! Vous avez été fantastique Terry ! S'écria l'homme rondouillard en voyant arriver Terry.

\- Merci James ! Richard m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler ? Je peux quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Oui en effet ! Mais laissez-moi d'abord vous offrir un verre. Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ?

\- Un café fera l'affaire s'il vous plaît. Je me sens fatigué !

Après que son interlocuteur interpella le barman pour passer sa commande, la discussion se fit plus basse, et Daniel dû s'approcher discrètement d'eux pour continuer d'intercepter leurs échanges.

\- Écoutez Terry ! Nous allons bientôt devoir reprendre la route vers une autre ville et j'ai besoin de savoir si vous continuez la tournée ? J'avoue que j'ai profité de votre intérêt pour Chicago afin de vous tenter par notre projet. Mais je ne suis pas idiot ! J'ai compris depuis le début que vous nous suiviez que parce que vous aviez des affaires à régler ici. Et cela m'a bien arrangé j'en confesse, car comme je le pensais, vous nous avez offert la meilleure publicité qu'on pouvait avoir. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous vouliez poursuive avec nous ! Je me trompe ?

Visiblement gêné Terry Répondit.

\- Écoutez James, je suis désolé, il est vrai que j'avais des affaires à régler à Chicago et que votre offre de poste tombait au meilleur moment pour moi, mais je n'ai pas fini mon rôle ici et je...

\- N'en dites pas plus jeune homme ! Vous n'avez pas à rougir de vos intentions et notre troupe a gagné en notoriété grâce à vous ! A quoi sert de jouer la comédie quand sa Juliette se trouve ailleurs ? Je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai été également jeune et amoureux, alors je ne veux aucune excuse de votre part !

Terry sourit tristement à ce vieil homme encore passionné malgré les années.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous James, mais je suis arrivé trop tard ! La jeune femme en question en aime à présent un autre.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il existe un jeune homme plus séduisant que vous a Chicago ? A voir la tête de toutes les femmes dans cette salle, il me semble que vous devez être la réincarnation d'un Dieu grec de l'amour, ou quelqu'un lui ressemblant fortement, non ?

Terry sourit. Il était reconnaissant à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas beaucoup, mais qui essayait tout de même de lui remonter le moral.

\- Peut-être, allez savoir... Mais le Dieu grec a perdu son pouvoir auprès de la femme qu'il aime ! Et elle est tombée amoureuse d'un ami qui vit avec elle depuis mon départ. Si je reste, c'est simplement pour m'assurer que tout se passe au mieux avant de repartir pour New-York ! Je veux...

La fin de la conversation était à présent sans intérêt pour Daniel !  
Cette orpheline pouvait-elle le mépriser à ce point ? Avoir ce bâtard de Terrence Grandchester comme rival était déjà une idée qui le révulsait, mais un sans-abri, un vulgaire vagabond recueilli dans un hôpital, était le plus affligeant des outrages !

Hors de lui, il empoigna sa bouteille, et sorti de ce bar qui puait la classe inférieure à lui en donner la nausée.

Et malgré le vent qui lui fouettait le visage et les jurons qui déferlaient dans sa bouche imbibée d'alcool, en reprenant la route dans sa voiture, vers l'immeuble de Candy, la folie qui s'était emparée de lui n'avait plus de limite. Jamais il ne permettrait à ce vagabond d'avoir ce qu'elle lui avait toujours interdit !

Alors comment éviter ce drame ? Comment ne pas se rappeler les paroles de sa sœur qui lui avait demandé de se comporter enfin en homme ?  
Et la providence était enfin de son côté !  
Lorsqu'il arriva vers le vieux pont juste en face de l'auberge où travaillait cet homme blond, qu'il avait à plusieurs reprises vu en compagnie de Candy. Il le reconnu très vite malgré ses yeux hagards d'ivrogne. Il le regarda traverser avec insouciance comme si ce déchet des bas quartiers était devenu le maître de la ville, et le sang de Daniel ne fit qu'un tour. Puis sa vue se brouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son pare-chocs amortir le corps de l'homme et l'envoyer dans la rivière comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Et enfin délivré d'une partie de sa colère, il continua sa route jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble de Candy !

*******

Il était déjà presque minuit lorsque Terry arriva essoufflé chez Candy la trouvant inconsciente sur le palier de la porte.

Il se rua alors vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la porter à l'intérieur jusqu'à son lit. Après avoir vérifié sa respiration régulière, signe qu'elle allait bien, il alla chercher un verre d'eau et une serviette humide dans la salle de bain. Puis il lui tapota légèrement la joue pour qu'elle s'éveille.

Il avait senti que quelque chose d'affreux se tramait ce soir. Son angoisse avait commencé en voyant l'attroupement dans la rue à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Puis son angoisse n'avait fait qu'augmenter en entendant des hommes parler entre eux et relater l'accident. Et la victime correspondait au signalement d'Albert.

Il avait alors senti un besoin irrépressible de s'assurer que Candy allait bien !  
Mais qu'elle peur douloureuse l'avait transpercé en découvrant Candy inconsciente sur le pas de la porte ?! Dieu du ciel, elle allait bien et ne tarderait pas à se réveiller !

Enfin il voyait le vert de ses yeux à travers ses paupières bordées de longs cils s'ouvrirent.

\- Candy, je suis là ! C'est moi Terry. Lui murmura-t-il en s'approchant du lit et en prenant sa main.

Candy ouvrit alors grand les yeux. La réalité de la soirée lui revenant tout à coup encore plus douloureuse.

Daniel frappant à coups de poings sa porte et hurlant des choses incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit approchée de la porte et avait alors intercepté à travers sa voix pâteuse imbibée d'alcool la nouvelle qui lui avait fait perdre la raison à son tour ! Daniel avait hurlé qu'il venait de renverser Albert. Qu'il venait d'envoyer dans un monde meilleur ce sans abri et qu'à présent elle était enfin à lui...

Incapable d'y croire, tout en sachant que ce soir, il était suffisamment fou pour avoir commis cette folie.

Candy avait revu alors Albert dans chaque pièce de cet appartement. Cette maison qui leur avait servi de refuge pendant plusieurs mois ! Ce canapé où il l'avait bercé dans ses bras, soir après soir. La première fois où il l'avait embrassé après sa demande en mariage et qu'elle s'était sentie si nerveuse, que ses mains en avaient tremblé d'émotions.

Et par la suite, à nouveau ce formidable bonheur chaque soir où il l'avait embrassé après lui avoir murmuré au creux de l'oreille qu'il l'aimerait à jamais. Cet amour indescriptible qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses gestes, à chaque fois que ses mains se posaient sur elle. Et son regard... Dieu son regard... véritable soleil qui réchauffait et redonnait vie chaque matin lorsqu'elle se levait pour simplement partager son petit déjeuner avec lui !

Ce simple regard d'Albert qui la caressait d'un amour si grand que son cœur manquait à chaque fois d'exploser

Tant de souvenirs qui semblaient à présent hors de la réalité.

Candy n'avait pas pu en supporter davantage ! Les yeux aveuglés par les larmes, elle avait ouvert la porte à Daniel et reconnu dans ses yeux en furies, la même colère et la même douleur que celles qui l'animaient. Alors elle avait martelé la poitrine de Daniel et laissé sortir sa souffrance en de longs cris rauques tout en lui hurlant qu'elle le maudissait !

Puis lorsqu'elle fût à bout de force, elle avait perdu connaissance sur le seuil de la porte, laissant un Daniel suffisamment dégrisé pour prendre les jambes à son cou...

\- Il est mort ! Daniel a tué Albert Parvint à murmurer Candy en se jetant dans les bras de Terry.

*******

Après avoir gardé toute la nuit Candy dans ses bras. Essayant de la rassurer et de la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par tomber d'épuisement au petit matin, Terry se leva discrètement pour ne pas l'éveiller, et décida de partir aux nouvelles de cet homme. Était-ce réellement Albert ? Daniel avait-il pu aller jusque-là ?

La première chose qu'il pouvait faire était de faire le tour des hôpitaux de la ville, à commencer par la clinique qui était le lieu le plus proche où on aurait pu amener un blessé...

S'il n'était pas effectivement mort !

A cette pensée un frisson de peur le parcouru et sa respiration devint douloureuse.  
Alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la clinique, il fit ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps ! Il pria de toutes ses forces que Dieu protège son ami !

Et en arrivant devant la clinique, il interrompit ses pas en reconnaissant un visage familier du passé. L'homme brun avait quelques années de plus, mais il reconnut immédiatement le charisme et l'élégance française qui l'avait déjà interpellé chez cet homme. C'était le même homme qui avait fait la traversée sur le Mauritania avec Candy lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois !

Cet homme était au service de la famille André. Il en était sûr !  
Il le regarda de loin saluer le docteur Martin puis s'engouffrer précipitamment dans la luxueuse voiture.

Il continua alors sa route jusqu'à la clinique et après avoir interrogé le docteur qui ne voulait rien lui dire, hormis que l'homme renversé allait bien et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Albert.

Pourtant Daniel avait prétendu le contraire, et la présence d'un homme de main de la famille André, ainsi que l'air gêné du Docteur qui fuyait ses réponses, lui donna alors la certitude qu'il devait aller au manoir s'il voulait faire la lumière sur cette histoire, avant de rentrer rassurer définitivement Candy !

Dès son arrivée au manoir et après qu'il se soit présenté en demandant au majordome de prévenir de sa visite Monsieur William André, Terry fut introduit dans un petit salon. Et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, l'homme qu'il avait aperçu le matin devant la clinique et qui répondait au nom de Georges Johnson vint le chercher pour le conduire jusque devant le bureau du chef de famille.

Après avoir donné trois coups. Une voix familière l'invita à entrer et Georges lui ouvrit la porte avant de partir par le même couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés.

Perplexe, Terry s'avança dans la pièce et referma la porte espérant avoir enfin ses réponses.

\- Albert...C'est bien toi ! Dieu du ciel, tu es en vie ! S'écria Terry après quelques secondes de stupéfaction.  
Puis il s'avança vers son ami pour l'étreindre avec émotion.

\- Bonjour Terry ! Je suis heureux de ces retrouvailles plus chaleureuses que la dernière fois. Répondit Albert avec le sourire.

Terry se recula pour le détailler des pieds à la tête. Encore perturbé et essayant de raccrocher les wagons de cet imbroglio.  
L'homme face à lui était très différent de celui qu'il avait retrouvé à son arrivée à Chicago.

Pourtant, malgré les cheveux coupés, et en bataille comme s'il venait de passer la nuit à se passer les mains dans sa crinière blonde en proie à une crise intérieure, et malgré qu'il ait remplacé la sérénité habituelle de ses traits par une fatigue évidente et un sourire triste, il n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté sauvage. Le costume noir taillé sur mesure sur ses larges épaules, et sans aucun doute de la meilleure étoffe, rajoutait même à son allure de guerrier nordique qu'il avait toujours admiré chez cet homme.

Après quelques secondes de surprise à le dévisager, Terry voulait à présent des réponses.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Je... ne comprends pas !

\- Assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer si tu le veux bien ?

Albert lui montra le fauteuil vide, puis fit le tour pour aller prendre place derrière son bureau.  
Et il attendit que Terry se décide à s'installer avant de poursuive.

\- Je t'offre un whisky ?

\- Non merci, j'ai arrêté de boire. Si tu pouvais juste m'expliquer. Répondit Terry plus durement qu'il l'avait voulu, car la lumière commençait à percer dans son esprit.

\- Très bien. Commençons par de vraies présentations alors.

Albert chercha d'abord ses mots pour tenter de trouver la meilleure façon d'aborder son identité, mais n'en trouvant aucune, il décida d'aller droit au but.

\- Je suis William Albert André, l'unique héritier et chef de cette famille.

Le regard menaçant de Terry était assez éloquent pour faire comprendre à Albert qu'il n'appréciait pas s'être fait mener en bateau depuis toutes ces années.

\- Je vois ! Et comment dois-je t'appeler à présent ? Albert le millionnaire, Tonton Will ?

\- Ne prends pas cet air alors que je n'ai pas fini de t'expliquer Terry ! Je ne te donne pas du Monsieur Graham, ni du votre Grâce, alors s'il te plaît, comprends que je suis toujours Albert même avec ce costume.

\- Excuse-moi tu as raison. Continue, je t'écoute.

Albert soupira longuement puis poursuivi :

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix que de rester dans l'ombre depuis mon enfance. On ne m'aurait pas permis de révéler que le Grand-oncle William était trop jeune pour gérer lui-même ses affaires. Depuis le décès de mes parents, on m'a préparé à ce rôle, mais il a toujours été convenu que je devrai attendre ma vingt-cinquième année pour être introduit officiellement. Je devais attendre d'être à un âge avec suffisamment de crédibilité dans ce monde des affaires. Et jusqu'à mon amnésie, je n'étais pas pressé d'endosser ce rôle et laisser s'échapper ma fragile liberté !

\- Alors tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

\- Oui, on va dire que tu m'y as aidé !

\- Je t'ai cogné si fort que ça ? Demanda Terry avec son sourire en coin.

\- Pas vraiment, ne t'enorgueillis pas trop vite l'ami ! Ta droite ne s'est pas beaucoup améliorée depuis l'Angleterre. Répondit Albert d'une voix amusée.

\- C'est parce que mon éducation de gentleman m'empêche de frapper trop fort les personnes âgées.

Albert éclata de rire cette fois.

\- Toujours aussi arrogant le petit jeune !

Puis reprenant un visage sérieux, Albert s'interrompit.

\- Mais je ne cache pas que lorsque je vous ai vu... Toi et Candy, vous embrasser, tu m'as porté un coup dont j'ai eu du mal à me relever ! Et cette scène à certainement été le déclencheur qui m'a ramené ma mémoire. Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne serai pas un obstacle pour vous.

\- Tu te trompes Albert ! Ce que tu as vu, n'était...qu'un rêve... Elle t'a choisi. Elle t'aime vraiment. Comment as-tu pu disparaître comme ça ? Elle a été dévastée par ton départ.

Une lueur d'espoir amer traversa un instant le regard azur d'Albert. Mais très vite il retrouva son air impassible.

\- Non, elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer Terry. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su, c'est pourquoi j'ai eu si peur en te voyant de retour. Pardonne mon comportement à ton arrivé dû à ma lâcheté. J'avais peur de la perdre. Je lui avais demandé de m'épouser, et elle avait accepté. Et pendant quelques jours j'ai touché du doigt le paradis mon ami. Mais je dois l'oublier. Candy est une femme de cœur et elle doit croire qu'elle me trahie en revenant sur son engagement.  
Je veux plus que ça pour elle ! Plus qu'une vie d'obligations... Je veux son bonheur, elle...

\- Elle t'aime et elle est anéantie ! S'emporta Terry. Tu crois que cela n'est pas suffisamment difficile pour moi de l'admettre ! Mais je l'accepte car je n'ai pas le choix ! Parce que je veux aussi son bonheur et parce que je comprends depuis ton départ quand je regarde ses yeux vides, combien cela a dû être difficile pour toi aussi lorsqu'elle est revenue de New-York ! Je l'ai fait souffrir. Ne lui fait pas ça à ton tour !

Le front d'Albert se plissa de douleur et ses yeux brillants d'émotion exprimaient parfaitement son combat intérieur.

Terry poursuivi :

\- Et imagine sa réaction hier soir lorsque Daniel lui a hurlé à sa porte, ivre mort, qu'il t'avait tué. Ce salaud doit certainement le croire d'ailleurs car un pauvre homme qui répond à ton signalement s'est retrouvé dans la rivière après avoir été percuté par un automobiliste fou. Et si je suis venu ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai reconnu l'homme brun avec la moustache qui travaille pour votre famille sortir de la clinique du docteur Martin ce matin. Ne me dis pas que tu couvres les méfaits de ce fou de Daniel malgré ce qu'il a fait à cet homme, malgré ce qu'il a fait à Candy et voulu te faire ? S'écria Terry en se levant et en posant ses deux mains sur le bureau.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? S'écria à son tour Albert en se levant. J'étais là hier soir. J'ai vu ce qu'il a fait ! J'ai réussi à sauver ce pauvre homme, mais c'est aussi moi qui suis responsable de son sort. Je lui avais donné mon sac avec toutes mes affaires en quittant Chicago. Joe est un ami... Je ne pardonnerai pas ce que Daniel lui a fait.  
J'étais sorti hier soir en espérant juste apercevoir Candy. Je l'ai observé de loin rentrer jusqu'à l'appartement. Et lorsque je t'ai vu partir, je suis resté longtemps en bas à réfléchir. Si tu savais comme il était tentant de frapper à sa porte et de la serrer encore une fois dans mes bras ! Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire. Je n'en avais pas le droit ! J'ai marché un long moment et mes pas mon amené jusqu'à devant l'auberge. J'ai vu Joe de loin avant de voir arriver la voiture de Daniel lui foncer dessus et l'envoyer dans la rivière. J'ai sauté à mon tour dans l'eau pour remonter son corps. Grâce au ciel, il n'était pas mort et je l'ai emmené à la clinique pour le faire examiner par le docteur. Puis je l'ai amené ici. On peut dire que c'est un dur à cuire. Je lui ai demandé de rester au manoir jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette sur pied. Georges était partie régler ses soins ce matin. J'imagine que c'est à ce moment où tu l'as rencontré devant la clinique. Quant à Daniel... J'avais prévu d'appeler les autorités dès ce matin pour qu'ils viennent le chercher, mais Joe m'a suggéré une solution beaucoup plus séduisante pour lui finalement ! Je t'expliquerai ce que j'ai en tête et crois moi, je crois qu'il aurait préféré croupir dans une cellule.

\- Très bien, je te fais confiance, et je suis soulagé pour cet homme ! Maintenant peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'empêche de retrouver Candy et de la rendre heureuse ? Laisse-moi au moins repartir en regardant son sourire sur son visage. Tu me dois au moins ça tu ne crois pas ?

La colère dans les yeux de Terry, mêlée à son chagrin était difficile à affronter. Albert savait parfaitement ce que c'était que d'aimer une personne sans être aimé en retour, être incapable de lui rendre le sourire.

Et face ce regard impuissant, la tristesse regagna immédiatement le visage d'Albert. Il s'assit comme si on lui avait de nouveau remit un fardeau bien trop lourd sur ses épaules. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de poursuive la voix enrouée.

\- Je suis désolé Terry ! Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de Candy... Et encore une fois, ce n'est pas si simple ! As-tu compris ce qu'impliquait mon nom ? Je l'ai adopté ! Légalement, je suis son tuteur...

\- Et bien annule cette adoption !

\- Et pour lui offrir quoi ? Tu la connais tout comme moi ! Je n'ai qu'une vie dans une cage dorée à lui offrir ? Elle acceptera certainement car elle fait toujours passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien, mais combien de temps lui faudra-t-il avant de regretter ? Elle n'est pas un oiseau qu'on peut mettre en cage. Elle aime trop sa liberté et je ne veux pas voir sa flamme s'éteindre à petit feu et regretter son choix ! Comprends-tu Terry ?  
J'ai laissé l'héritage de mes parents et ma famille depuis trop longtemps. Georges n'avait pas la légitimité pour agir comme il le fallait et certains en ont bien profité. Les parents Legrand ont fait des placements désastreux qui ont vidé les caisses de nos Entreprises étrangères. Et les caprices de leurs enfants nous ont donné une image encore plus pitoyable dans la ville. Je dois aujourd'hui réparer tout ça. Mais comme personne ne me connaît, je n'ai pas le carnet d'adresse nécessaire pour que s'ouvre devant moi les portes pour rétablir la situation. Or dans les affaires se sont les relations qui font la différence. Georges me conseille de faire de la politique afin d'évoluer rapidement dans ce milieu et me forger une crédibilité. Et après maintes réflexions, je n'ai pas eu le choix que d'être d'accord avec lui !

Albert fit une pause, pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations.

\- Vois-tu comment Candy pourrait être heureuse au milieu de tout ça ? La seule chose que je peux lui offrir, c'est ma protection, comme je l'ai toujours fait à distance. En restant ma fille adoptive, elle peut bénéficier de mon nom sans les contraintes d'une épouse ! Je ne veux pas l'enchainer à la vie à laquelle je me prépare.

\- Tout ce que je comprends, c'est que vous êtes bien les mêmes tous les deux ! Vous vous sacrifiez en prenant les décisions pour deux. Je comprends ce que tu essaies de faire Albert. Toutefois, c'est à elle de faire ce choix ! Et par expérience, je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit que celui où se trouve la personne que tu aimes !  
Maintenant fait comme tu veux, tu peux toujours tenter de revenir près d'elle plus tard, en espérant pour toi qu'il ne soit pas trop tard... Mais elle a au moins le droit de savoir que tu vas bien et qui tu es vraiment. C'est la seule chose que je te demande Albert !

\- Bien sûr, Georges doit aller la chercher tout à l'heure pour l'amener au manoir. J'avais prévu d'attendre encore une semaine jusqu'à la veille de mon intronisation et le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire pour avoir cette discussion avec elle. Mais aux vues des événements d'hier, je ne peux plus repousser. J'avais de toute façon prévu de la rencontrer aujourd'hui. Reste manger avec moi ce midi et parle-moi à présent de toi comme on le faisait avant si tu veux bien. J'aimerais savoir quels sont tes projets puisque tu parles de ton départ. Et après déjeuner, Georges pourra t'emmener en ville en allant chercher Candy.

Terry regarda son ami. Il ne pouvait pas finalement lui en vouloir. Comment Albert aurait-il pu échapper à l'attraction solaire que Candy avait inconsciemment exercée sur tous les hommes de son entourage. Il ne voulait pas essayer de juger cet homme qui l'avait accepté pour ce qu'il était par le passé. Albert resterait à jamais un ami cher.

\- Avec plaisir ! Je ne peux pas refuser de déjeuner avec le futur président du pays. Mais Président ou pas, n'oublie pas que je reste le premier homme qu'elle a aimé ! Le nargua Terry avec son sourire en coin.

\- En fait, désolé de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Candy l'ignore encore et je ne sais pas si elle t'a déjà parlé de lui, mais je suis également son prince des collines ! Répondit Albert amusé par ce petit jeu de coqs.

\- Le garçon de la broche de son enfance ? C'est donc toi ?

\- En chair et en os !

\- Je vois ! Alors finalement, je comprends qu'on n'échappe pas à son destin !

A suivre... (Glynda) 


	8. Chapter 8 par Tasia

CHAPITRE 8

Désillusion :

3 coups venaient d'être frappés à la porte de l'appartement de Candy. La jeune femme n'était toujours pas remise de ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée d'hier. Pour elle l'homme qu'elle aimait était mort et son âme avec. C'est les yeux rougis et avec la démarche d'un zombie qu'elle alla ouvrir la porte. Mais quelque chose la retint, elle avait peur que ce soit encore Niel, elle arrêta son geste, quand elle entendit une voix familière, l'appeler.

Mlle Candy ? C'est Georges Johnson! Ouvrez !

Monsieur Georges?

Candy ouvrit rapidement la porte, et ce que Georges vit en premier dans le regard de la jeune femme lui glaça le sang.

Mlle Candy ! Mais dans quel état êtes-vous donc ?!

Monsieur Georges…Si vous saviez, j'ai…je suis…

Mais Candy ne savait pas comment continuer, elle éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans les bras de Georges qui l'a reçu avec tendresse. Candy se laissa aller contre la poitrine paternelle que pouvait lui offrir cet homme. Georges avait le cœur serré, la jeune femme souriante et espiègle qu'il avait connue avait disparu pour faire place à une jeune fille bien trop maigre et sans plus aucune étincelle dans les yeux. De plus il savait qu'elle allait encore souffrir, car quand elle verrait Albert…Georges stoppa net ses pensées, il souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras, et la porta jusqu'au canapé.

Mlle Candy, je suis venu pour vous emmener avec moi, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait vous voir.

Je ne veux voir personne M. Georges…

C'est M. William Albert André…Acceptez de le rencontrer Mlle Candy !

Vous avez raison, je dois bien cela à ce grand Monsieur ! J'en profiterai pour faire annuler mon adoption ! Ma vie était bien plus heureuse avant que je n'entre dans cette famille ! Je n'en peux plus Monsieur Georges ! Je suis si fatiguée…Termina Candy avec une petite voix à peine audible.

Mlle Candy, vous n'y pensez pas !

J'ai tout perdu Georges ! Tout…Mes malheurs ont commencé dès mon entrée dans la famille des Legrand ! Et c'est encore à cause d'eux qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu ce que j'avais de plus cher…Georges, je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus…

Ne pleurez plus Candy, venez avec moi, vous jugerez après avoir rencontré M. André ! Pouvez-vous me promettre cela ?

D'accord Georges, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre de ne pas revenir sur le fait que je ne veux plus être une André !

Georges acquiesça et aida Candy à se relever. Elle fila se rafraichir et se changer, elle voulait faire bonne impression tout de même. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse et mit une robe simple mais assez chic. Elle paressait plus femme ainsi. Le maquillage léger qu'elle posa sur son doux visage, n'effaçait pas ses traits tirés et sa mine éteinte, et ne redonna pas plus l'éclat qu'elle avait dans les yeux. Georges avait beaucoup de peine « quel gâchis ! » Fut sa dernière pensée avant d'emmener Candy à Lakewood.

La voiture fila à vive allure, Terry qui venait d'arriver avait appelé Candy au loin, il voulait lui annoncer qu'Albert n'était pas mort, mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Il voulait la préparer à ce qu'elle allait découvrir, elle était bien trop fragile pour supporter un choc pareil ! Terry baissa les bras et retourna à l'auberge qu'il venait de quitter quelques instant plus tôt, où Georges l'avait déposé avant de venir chercher Candy. Il sera là à son retour, elle aura surement besoin de lui.

Candy resta silencieuse tout du long. Georges jetait quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps dans son rétro afin de voir ce que faisait la jeune femme. Elle regardait par la vitre sans vraiment voir le paysage, elle semblait à mille lieux d'ici, et cette immense tristesse qui voilait son regard, briserait même le cœur de la personne la plus dur.

Nous sommes arrivés Candy…

Bien Georges…Il y a encore quelques temps j'aurai été plus que ravie de rencontrer mon bienfaiteur…

Venez, donnez-moi votre main Candy, je vais vous conduire jusqu'au bureau de monsieur André !

Merci Georges…

Le cœur de Candy battait très fort, elle en avait le souffle coupé. Étais-ce de revenir ici ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle avait à nouveau envie de pleurer, mais se retint, elle ne voulait pas être négligé devant cet homme qu'elle allait rencontrer pour la première fois alors que cela fait des années qu'il veille sur elle.

Elle suivait Georges comme un automate, il l'emmena vers un couloir qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui accédait vers d'autres pièces dont elle ignorait l'existence. Cette fois-ci il s'arrêta devant une immense porte et toqua 3 légers coups, puis il s'effaça afin de laisser Candy passer devant lui.

Voici Candy, n'oubliez pas de repenser à notre discussion !

Merci Georges…Mais vous ne venez pas avec moi ?

Non Candy, je pense que c'est quelque chose que vous devez faire toute seule !

Candy acquiesça sans toutefois être sûr de vouloir entrer, une boule venait de se former dans sa gorge et son estomac se noua, jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi peu sûre d'elle.

De l'autre côté de la porte Albert était plus nerveux qu'il ne l'avait prévu, il pensait pouvoir dire à Candy qui il était et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer…Mais quand il entendit les trois coups à la porte il savait qu'elle était là, juste à quelques mètres. Il avait les mains moites, et sa respiration devenait difficile, il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne !

Georges ouvrit la porte, et pria à Candy d'entrer.

Cette fois-ci elle n'avait plus le choix, elle entra.

La moquette était moelleuse, elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le sol, ou étais-ce son malaise qui provoquait cette sensation ? Le bureau était très sobre, des meubles foncés se démarquaient des murs peints d'un blanc cassé. Quelques tableaux de paysages et de portraits décoraient la pièce.

Bonjour Candy…la salua une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille

Sous le choc, Candy tentait de se tenir au bord d'un canapé juché près d'elle. Sa respiration se fit plus bruyante, elle allait s'effondrer, mais les bras puissants d'Albert la rattrapèrent de justesse.

Candy ! Oh Candy ! Pardonne-moi ! La supplia Albert, tout en sachant que la jeune femme était trop sous le choc pour l'entendre.

Il la déposa rapidement sur le canapé, car l'avoir ainsi dans ses bras le troublait au point qu'il en oubliait pourquoi il avait fait appeler la jeune femme.

Candy revint à elle tout doucement, il était accroupi à ses côtés.

Tu as coupé tes cheveux…Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire

Même dans ces moments tu trouves à plaisanter…Lui dit Albert d'une voix rauque.

Tu es vivant ! Je te croyais mort…Niel, Niel m'a dit qu'il t'avait tué, et…

Candy se jeta dans les bras d'Albert qui la reçu tout d'abord avec chaleur en la serrant très fort contre lui, mais sa conscience le martelait de la lâcher très vite, sinon il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière, alors avec regret et la plus grande difficulté, il la repoussa gentiment. Elle avait de suite sentit ce changement en Albert, qui la laissa pensive puis, elle éclata en sanglot, l'émotion était trop intense, elle n'en pouvait plus !

Elle se releva, il en fit de même, puis n'y tenant plus, elle lui martela la poitrine, tout en débitant un flot de parole qu'Albert reçu comme des coups de poing

Tu n'avais pas le droit de me quitter ainsi ! Je ne suis rien sans toi ! Je t'aime tellement et toi la première chose que tu fais ? Tu me quittes parce que tu t'es imaginé je ne sais quelles choses à propos de Terry ! Tu as été lâche ! J'ai cru mourir quand je t'ai cru mort ! Et maintenant te voilà devant moi en costume ! Les cheveux coupés ! et de surcroit dans la demeure des André ! Tu m'avais promis que plus jamais on ne se quittera ! Et toi tu es partie ! Je te déteste Albert ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste…

Albert avait laissé Candy le frapper de ses petits poings, il avait senti l'immense tristesse de la jeune femme, et maintenant la colère qu'elle déversait sur lui, il comprenait cette colère, car il l'avait ressenti aussi il y a quelques temps…Puis elle s'arrêta, fatiguée, cela aussi il l'avait remarqué, elle avait vieilli de quelques années depuis son absence, ses yeux aussi, n'avait plus aucun éclat…Tout cela par sa faute à lui ! Il l'aimait certes plus que tout au monde, mais il ne voulait pas la priver d'une vie simple et heureuse. Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Elle sera malheureuse un temps, mais il était sûr qu'elle s'en remettra et que peut-être Terry sera toujours là pour elle ! Il se détestait autant que la jeune femme devant lui pouvait le détester en cette seconde.

Je suis désolé Candy…Dit Albert en s'approchant de la fenêtre, ainsi il lui tournait le dos, c'était plus facile que de voir le visage ravagé de la jeune femme.

Désolé ? Tu es désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Tu es désolé ? Je ne comprends plus rien Albert…Je suis si fatiguée…

Candy, laisse-moi t'expliquer, ce que j'ai à te dire ne va pas être simple, j'espère que tu comprendras ma position…

Ta position ? Que veux-tu…

Candy s'arrêta, elle resta la bouche ouverte, sa phrase en suspens, Albert se retourna afin de regarder la jeune femme. Elle croisa son regard et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Non ! Je ne veux pas y croire !

Si Candy, c'est bien ce que tu crois. Je suis…

Tu es le Grand Oncle William…chuchota la jeune femme qui dut s'asseoir pour asséner ce nouveau coup du sort.

Elle se tenait la poitrine d'une main et la bouche de l'autre, elle avait envie d'hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle resta là, à essayer de reprendre son souffle et de réfléchir à ce qui venait encore de se passer. Puis elle reprit avec une voix qu'elle ne se connaissait pas qui semblait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est pour cela que tu m'as abandonné ? Parce que tu t'es rendu compte que j'étais…oh mon dieu ! Je n'arrive même pas à prononcer ce mot ! Comment as-tu pu me faire cela Albert ?

Non Candy ! Tu te méprends ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela s'est passé ! Mais en quelque sorte tu as raison. Je ne peux pas être plus pour toi que ton tuteur ! Tu mérites d'être heureuse, mais ce sera impossible à mes côtés…Mes sentiments ne sont plus les mêmes depuis que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire…

Tu ne m'as donc pas aimé ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour le Grand William Albert André ? Mais pour Albert le vagabond j'étais assez bien ! C'est vrai, je ne suis qu'une pauvre orpheline de la maison de Pony ! Dit Candy amer

Candy… Ne dis pas cela ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la vérité ! S'énerva Albert « Je t'aime comme un fou ! Te voir ainsi effondré en face de moi, te voir me détester me torture au point que j'ai envie de mourir… » Albert était blessé au plus profond de lui-même, mais il devait laisser croire à Candy que c'était ainsi, c'était mieux pour elle.

Ne dis plus rien Albert ! Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai compris ! Je voudrais juste que tu me fasses une dernière faveur…

Tous ce que tu voudras…

Annule mon adoption, et oublie-moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bienfaiteur ! Je veux juste vivre ma vie, loin d'ici et oublier, oublier cette famille qui m'a peut-être offerte une sureté dont je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu profiter, mais elle m'a volée des années qui auraient pu être heureuse !

Je ne peux pas Candy ! Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, même si ce n'est qu'en tant que tuteur ! Tu pourras continuer à vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, mais laisse-moi rester dans l'ombre celui que j'ai toujours été…

Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Comment pourrais-je faire semblant d'être « ta fille adoptive » tout en sachant que je t'aime plus que tout et que je n'aimerai surement plus jamais de ma vie ? Dis-moi juste comment je ferai pour t'oublier si tu es là quelque part prêt à m'apporter ton aide à tout moment ? Comment, dis-moi juste comment !

Laisse-toi le temps de digérer tous cela, s'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi, pour nous, pour ce que nous représentions encore il y a quelques semaines !

Là est bien le problème Albert, nous ne sommes plus rien l'un pour l'autre…Et ce n'est que ta décision ! J'ai eu si mal ses dernières semaines, je ne pouvais plus respirer, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, et tu viens de m'asséner le coup de grâce ! Comment as-tu pu jouer avec mon cœur ainsi ? Toi qui as toujours été présent pour moi ! Tu avais juré que tu ne me ferais jamais souffrir comme Terry ! Tu as fait pire ! Terry je l'ai peut-être aimé, mais c'était un amour d'adolescente ! Mais toi, je me voyais devenir ta femme, porter tes enfants, vieillir avec toi…

Candy fit une pause, elle avait si mal de dire cela à Albert, mais elle voulait qu'il souffre comme elle souffrait. Elle voyait dans les yeux d'Albert qu'il avait envie d'exploser, que ce qu'elle disait était douloureux pour lui. Qu'il accusait le coup de chaque phrase qu'elle prononçait.

Mais maintenant j'ai compris le message, tu m'as aimé en tant qu'Albert, mais en tant que M. André, tes sentiments ne sont plus les mêmes, je saurais faire face ! J'ai toujours fait face Albert !

Je t'ai aimé Candy, c'est vrai… « Je t'aime toujours, mais c'est impossible aujourd'hui » Mais je ne peux plus t'aimer comme un homme aime une femme, je n'en ai pas le droit ! J'espère que tu comprendras un jour mon point de vue et que tu me pardonneras. Ne me déteste pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande Candy, je ne le supporterais pas. Jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour entendre de ta bouche tous ces reproches, mais je les encaisse, tu es en colère, quand elle sera apaisée, nous parlerons, promets-le-moi Candy !

Je dois partir maintenant, j'ai besoin d'air !

Candy, sois heureuse, je t'en supplie ! Retrouve la paix…

Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu cela…Dit Candy avec ironie. Ne t'inquiète pas Albert, je ne suis pas seule, IL est là, Lui au moins ! Oui Terry est là…

Candy se détourna d'Albert vers la sortie du bureau, puis elle s'arrêta juste avant d'ouvrir la porte. En tendant le bras vers la poignée elle avait remarqué qu'elle portait encore le bracelet en cuir que lui avait fabriqué Albert en gage de son amour et de sa demande en mariage, elle eut un rire nerveux et l'arracha de son bras.

Albert avait relevé la tête en entendant le rire de Candy, un rire qui ne lui donnait pas envie d'en faire autant. Il l'a vit arracher quelque chose à son bras.

Candy se retourna, le regard d'Albert croisa le sien pendant quelques secondes, puis elle s'avança vers lui.

Je te rends ceci, je ne peux pas le garder, il vient de quelqu'un qui m'était cher et qui n'est plus…

Albert pris le petit bracelet entre ses doigts, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle avait déjà claqué la porte. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Jamais, même dans ses pires cauchemars, il aurait imaginé que cet entretien qu'il avait tant redouté se terminerait ainsi. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ? Qu'elle viendrait la bouche en cœur et qu'elle comprendrait tous ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Qu'elle accepterait qu'il soit le Grand Oncle William et non juste Albert le vagabond ? Elle l'avait cru mort, elle n'avait jamais été avec Terry comme il semblait le croire. Même si cela il le savait déjà !

« Mais qu'ai-je donc fait ?! Pourquoi ne pas juste l'avoir prise dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais la laisser repartir ? Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Maintenant tout est fini et je ne la reverrais plus jamais ! Mon dieu, aidez-moi…Terry, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu la force de faire ce que tu m'as demandé, c'est mieux ainsi, j'espère que tu pourras lui rendre le sourire… »

Albert avait la tête qui bourdonnait, il lui fallait se défouler ! Il sortit à la hâte pour courir jusqu'à l'écurie, en sortant il vit Georges quitter le manoir en voiture et la silhouette de Candy à l'arrière le visage dans ses mains. De plus en plus emprunt à une folle fureur, il ne se changea même pas et monta sa jument sans la seller ! Il avait besoin de déverser toute sa rage dans une course effréné avec son cheval.

Dans la voiture qui la ramenait à Chicago, Candy était en pleure ! Elle pleurait de colère, puis de désespoir, puis ses larmes se tarirent peu à peu, c'est-ce moment que Georges prit pour parler à la jeune femme. Malheureusement elle l'entendit comme dans un brouillard, tout était flou, la voix de Georges semblait trop loin pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

Georges n'ayant pas de réponse de la jeune femme, arrêta la voiture, il était hors de question qu'il laisse ainsi la jeune femme, surtout dans cet état second ! Il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte à Candy qui s'éveilla de sa torpeur. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit avec lassitude.

Venez Candy, nous allons marcher quelques pas au bord de la rivière !

Candy suivit Georges toujours en gardant le silence. Puis tout d'un coup l'homme qu'elle connaissait pour son flegme perdit quelque peu son sang-froid.

Candy ! Réveillez-vous bon sang ! Que s'est-il passé avec William ?

William ? Albert ? Oh mon dieu ! C'est trop dur ! Je n'en peux plus Georges !

L'homme se calme et demanda avec plus de douceur :

Dites-moi Candy, que s'est-il passé, pourquoi êtes-vous dans un état encore plus lamentable que lorsque je vous ai amené ici ?

Il ne m'aime pas Georges ! Albert m'a lâchement abandonné…

Mais, pourtant…

Ne vous en faites pas Georges, tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ceci n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar dont je vais me réveiller pour constater que je n'ai été qu'une idiote !

Candy, William, enfin Albert vous aime ! Je le sais, il me l'a confessé ! Laissez-lui le temps de digérer comme vous toutes ses nouvelles ! Il pensait vous avoir perdue, car M. Grandchester était revenu dans votre vie ! Il ne s'est pas douté un moment que vous l'aviez choisi, il vous aime depuis toujours !

Pourquoi me dites-vous tous cela Georges ?

Je veux voir sourire à nouveau, Albert n'est plus lui-même depuis qu'il vous a quitté, il est très malheureux !

Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il dit toutes ces monstruosités ? Que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire et qu'il se trouve être mon bienfaiteur ?

Vous êtes en train d'exagérer Candy, je suis à peu près sûr que ce n'est pas ce que William a voulu dire !

Il m'a dit, que ces sentiments avaient changé depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, qu'il ne pouvait être plus pour moi que mon tuteur ! Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire ! Non Georges ?

Non Candy, ça veut juste dire qu'il est aussi imbécile que vous, et que vous vous faite du mal pour rien !

Je ne pense pas…Il ne veut plus de moi…

Candy, soupira Georges, laissez-vous du temps pour réfléchir à tout cela, laissez du temps à William afin qu'il prenne ses responsabilités, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger !

Je vais tâcher d'y réfléchir…Merci Georges, vous avez toujours su être là pour moi !

Maintenant essuyez ses larmes, et je vous raccompagne !

Oui, je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de me reposer avant de repenser à tous cela !

Georges et Candy se remirent en route…Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Candy n'avait plus envie de pleurer. Certes elle en voulait à Albert de l'avoir ainsi abandonné sans lui avoir parlé, elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à digérer ce qui s'était passé les dernières semaines, et plus encore ce qui venait de se passer, mais elle avait promis à Georges de réfléchir à tout cela, et pour commencer elle irait prendre quelques jours de congés auprès du Dr. Martin, pour y voir plus clair et surtout afin de se reposer, être amoureuse n'était décidément pas de tout repos…

Après l'avoir déposé, Georges fila aussitôt, maintenant qu'il avait pu parler avec Candy, il devait voir Albert au plus vite. Candy put constater que Terry l'attendait devant l'immeuble, elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais en cet instant, elle était heureuse d'avoir sa compagnie. Elle ne voulait pas rester toute seule à ruminer encore et encore.

Albert était revenu de sa folle chevauchée, vidé et l'âme meurtrie plus que jamais, après avoir soigné sa jument, il se laissa tomber sur une botte de paille. Il était exténué. Il se demandait comment sa vie avait pu tourner en un tel cauchemar en l'espace de quelques semaines. Si seulement là avait été ses seuls soucis, mais non, il devait remettre à flot les entreprises André qui avait pris un sacré coup avec son absence. Il devait aussi absolument se faire connaitre, il ne pouvait plus attendre maintenant, trop de monde comptait sur lui, fini de se lamenter sur son propre sort !

Il se leva avec difficulté, et retourna vers le manoir. Georges était déjà arrivé depuis longtemps et attendit sur le pas de porte le retour d'Albert. Quand enfin il arriva, Georges n'hésita pas à le confronter sans prendre de pincette.

William ! Nous avons à discuter !

Ce n'est pas le moment Georges ! Je suis fatigué, et j'ai pris une grande décision. Vous pouvez annoncer une date pour mon intronisation ! Et le plus rapidement sera le mieux ! Nous avons perdu assez de temps.

William, je ferais le nécessaire ! Mais maintenant laissez-moi vous parler de Candy !

Il n'y a plus rien à dire, Candy est une femme forte, elle saura se remettre de tous ceci, et bien mieux que moi.

C'est ce que vous croyez ! Vous lui avez brisé le cœur ! Je ne vous comprends décidément pas William, pourquoi vous êtes-vous donné tant de mal à briser cet amour ?

Elle ne survivrait pas à cette vie, Candy n'est pas une femme à enfermer dans une cage dorée ! De plus Terrence Grandchester est là, il saura la réconforter, je n'en doute pas !

William ?

Oui Georges ?

Vous êtes un imbécile !

Georges planta là, un Albert médusé, qui de colère avant de monter dans ses appartements donna un coup de pied dans le chambranle de la porte qui était malheureusement plus fort que lui…

Eliza Legrand avait enfin obtenu ce qu'elle voulait en tyrannisant le personnel. Elle savait maintenant que l'homme qu'elle avait croisé n'était autre que le Grand Oncle William. Oh bien sûr, elle avait pu l'observer en douce, et la grande beauté d'Albert ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. Elle avait passée toute la nuit et la moitié de la journée à trouver un plan afin de le séduire. C'est ainsi qu'Eliza profitant de l'absence soudaine de l'Oncle William, alla s'enfermer dans le bureau de celui-ci en petite tenue.

Elle ne portait qu'un déshabillé rose avec de la dentelle rouge et une paire de chaussure à talon noire. En attendant le retour de l'homme qu'elle convoitait, elle prenait des poses absurdes sur le grand fauteuil en cuir vert derrière le bureau. D'ailleurs elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de se trouver une pose sexy, à faire tomber n'importe quel homme.

Puis elle attendit, attendit…mais Albert mettait du temps à revenir…Elle s'ankylosait à force de garder la même position. N'y tenant plus, elle sombra doucement dans un sommeil emplit de rêves très érotiques, elle en était à se sentir de plus en plus fiévreuse quand soudain, elle tressaillit et hurla à plein poumon !

Albert venait de la réveiller avec un seau d'eau froide…

\- Mlle Legrand, réveillée ?

\- Comment avez-vous osé ?

\- Vous étiez littéralement entrain de vous consumer, je voulais juste éteindre le feu que vous aviez aux fesses ! Maintenant je voudrais encore savoir une chose…Que faites-vous presque nue dans mon bureau ? Dit Albert d'une voix où transparaissait la colère, déjà qu'il n'était pas d'humeur…

Eliza ne savait plus où se mettre elle ne s'était absolument pas imaginée que son plan virerait au cauchemar, elle qui avait toujours du succès face aux hommes que lui présentait son frère, ne s'était surement pas imaginée se faire rabrouer ainsi, et de plus avec une douche à l'eau froide.

\- Je vous attendais…tenta Eliza afin de rattraper le pétard mouillé, et d'allumer la flamme du désir dans les yeux d'Albert.

Mais contrairement à tout attente, Albert éclata de rire, lui qui était d'humeur si maussade, ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Puis il reprit très vite son sérieux en voyant la colère briller dans les yeux de la jeune femme en face de lui.

\- Mlle Legrand, vous êtes aussi désirable qu'un babouin trempé ! Je ne vous donne même pas 2 secondes pour dégager de mon bureau ! Et je n'en resterai pas là, votre père saura ce que vous avez tentez de faire ! De toute façon, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec votre famille Mlle Legrand ! Finit Albert en lui ouvrant la porte.

Plus en colère que jamais, elle releva le menton et sortie la tête haute du bureau d'Albert. Celui-ci quand elle fut partie il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se laissa aller encore une fois à rire de la bêtise que pouvait être Eliza. « Comment cette personne aurait pu penser que lui Albert aurait pu avoir envie d'elle ! »

Sur cette note de bonne humeur, Albert alla se coucher, il était encore tôt, mais la fatigue des derniers jours vint l'assommer d'un seul coup, il ne tenait plus debout et demain serait un autre jour…(Tasia) 

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9 Par Glynda

_**Chapitre 9**_

 _ **Résignation et espoir:**_

Arrivée devant sa porte, Candy souris tristement à Terry et l'invita à prendre un café.

Il accepta et la suivi sans un mot de plus. Puis aucun des deux n'osa rompre ce silence pendant que Candy s'activait dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne avec deux tasses fumantes en main et s'installe en face de lui.

\- Parle-moi Candy ! Je sais que tu as vu Albert au manoir aujourd'hui. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment vas-tu ?

Terry n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps qu'elle se décide à parler. L'attitude de Candy était aussi calme qu'inquiétante !

\- Alors tu es au courant toi aussi ?

\- Je l'ai appris comme toi aujourd'hui. La recherche de l'homme renversé par Daniel m'a amené au manoir André. Et j'y ai rencontré Albert qui m'a tout expliqué.

Tout en répondant, Terry cherchait à deviner les pensées de Candy. Mais son manque d'expressions, comme si elle était ailleurs lui glaça le sang. Où était sa Candy espiègle et intrépide ?

\- Tout est fini Terry ! Au fait, toute cette histoire donne une aura d'irréalité salutaire au final. J'ai l'impression que cet Albert qui m'a parlé n'était pas celui que je connais et que j'aime. Albert appartient désormais au monde des puissants et de la haute société. L'homme que j'ai connu n'existe pas en fait ! Mon monde est bien trop simple et ma condition d'orpheline ne peut prétendre à un homme comme lui. Il s'en est rendu compte en retrouvant la mémoire ! Il m'a fait comprendre que nous sommes bien trop différents. La frontière entre nos deux mondes est infranchissable. Je ne me suis d'ailleurs jamais sentie une André bien que mon adoption remonte à six ans. C'est pourquoi j'ai profité de cette discussion pour demander à Albert d'annuler mon adoption. Je vais ainsi pouvoir prendre ma vie en main comme je l'entend sans craindre de ternir le nom d'une famille à laquelle je n'ai jamais appartenu ! Je ne les reverrai donc jamais, Eliza, Daniel la tante Elroy... Et lui ! Alors que dis-tu de fêter ce soir avec moi ma liberté Terry ?

Candy était consciente qu'elle se leurrait et que ce discours n'était qu'un artifice pour se cacher la vérité. A savoir qu'elle aimait Albert et qu'elle se consumer de désespoir. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Le supplier de la regarder, de la serrer dans ses bras ?

Non... La dignité était la seule chose que personne ne pourrait lui retirer... Même pour une orpheline comme elle.

\- Tu peux te mentir à toi même, mais ne me mens pas Candy ! S'emporta Terry en voyant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Aussi factice que ses paroles.

Albert ne l'avait donc pas écouté et avait préféré souffrir seul dans son monde. Mais quel idiot ! Croyait-il un seul instant faire le bonheur de Candy en agissant ainsi ?

\- Parles moi Candy ! L'implora-t-il.

\- Te dire quoi Terry ? Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge. S'écria-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer et tout en se concentrant, elle revit la scène dans le bureau d'Albert dans sa tête. C'était très étrange ! Elle avait soudain l'impression d'avoir le don d'ubiquité. Elle était là dans son appartement, assise face à Terry, les mains solidement accrochées à sa tasse de café, mais son esprit était au manoir et lui renvoyait inlassablement le visage froid ainsi que les paroles d'Albert...

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas fermer la porte sur ce souvenir aussi facilement que celle qu'elle avait claqué en sortant de son bureau ?

Elle venait de lui dire adieu, en lui demandant d'annuler le dernier lien qui la liait à lui : l'adoption ! Mais il ne voudrait certainement jamais quitter ses pensées. Jamais il ne l'épouserait, jamais il ne vivrait de nouveau avec elle... Plus jamais... Et pourtant, elle le savait, il habiterait à jamais dans sa tête et dans son cœur !

Si elle continuait comme ça, elle finirait par perdre la tête

Cela devait cesser. Elle devait partir ! Elle devait rentrer chez elle et retrouver sa seule famille. Celle qu'elle avait choisie. Et laisser repartir également Terry qui souffrait probablement aussi par sa faute. Il était revenu pour elle et malgré qu'elle l'ai repoussé, il était resté à ses côtés. Pourtant, pour rien au monde elle souhaitait devenir un nouveau devoir sur ses épaules !

Elle rouvrit alors les yeux et cette fois son regard exprimait une résolution.

\- Tu ne dois plus t'inquiéter pour moi Terry. Je m'en remettrai ! Je m'en remets toujours quel que soit l'obstacle. Alors oublie tout ça veux-tu ?  
Tu as été merveilleux malgré les mots durs que j'ai eus. Je ne mérite pas que tu restes là à me soutenir, alors que je t'ai fait du mal. Je veux que tu penses à toi à présent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Candy ! Ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est de n'avoir pas revu ton sourire depuis mon retour. Tu m'as fait une promesse, tu te souviens ?

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle d'être heureuse !

Candy se rappela leurs promesses dans cet escalier d'hôpital. Comme cela lui semblait loin à présent. Elle pensait pourtant avoir enfermé ses malheurs dans sa boîte à souvenirs. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et la douleur s'était libérée encore plus vivace que jamais.

Elle posa tendrement sa main sur celle de Terry et lui souris.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié Terry. Je n'oublierai jamais ! Je vais juste commencer par me ressourcer à la maison Pony. J'ai besoin de voir ma famille. Mais un jour je tiendrai cette promesse. Et n'oublie pas que toi aussi tu m'as fait cette promesse.

\- Tu veux vraiment partir ?

\- J'en ai besoin. Juste pour quelques temps. Mais je reviendrai travailler avec le docteur Martin ensuite.

\- Très bien, comme tu voudras. Mais peux-tu rester ici jusqu'à dimanche ?

\- Je ne peux pas, la seule chose que je sais aujourd'hui c'est que je dois me ressaisir et chaque minute de plus passée ici entame ma détermination.

\- Tu fui ? Lança t-il alors sur un ton de reproche.

\- Non ! S'écria Candy.

Puis croisant le regard de défi de Terry, elle compris qu'elle devait cesser de lui mentir. En baissant les yeux comme une petite fille prise en faute, elle murmura :

\- Oui !

\- Reste à Chicago jusqu'à dimanche Candy. S'il te plaît. Ce n'est que huit jours de plus.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi ?

\- Fais-moi confiance !

\- D'accord !

\- Très bien ma petite tâche de son ! Lui répondit Terry avec un sourire satisfait. Je vais te laisser te coucher à présent car j'ai l'impression que tu as un nombre incalculable d'heures de sommeil à rattraper.

\- Non ça va ! Répondit Candy en tentant d'écarquiller ses paupières ankylosées.

\- À oui ? Va dire ça alors aux cernes sous tes yeux qui tombent à présent presque sur tes joues. Bientôt, elles masqueront même tes jolies tâches de son. 

Terry se leva de sa chaise. S'approcha de Candy pour lui déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et lui pris ensuite le menton pour lui faire lever les yeux sur lui.

\- Bonne nuit Candy. Ça ira bientôt mieux. Fais-moi confiance !

\- Bonne nuit Terry ! Merci... Lui Répondit-elle émue par sa prévenance et la tendresse qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses magnifiques yeux saphir.

Puis il sorti de l'appartement. 

Mardi 4 mai

Vers 14h Albert demanda à Georges de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Dès que son bras droit entra, Georges su qu'il s'était opéré le changement qu'il espérait dans l'esprit de son protégé. Son expression était un mélange de colère, de triomphe et... D'espoir !

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Lui demanda Albert.

\- Comme vous : Mal ! Répondit Georges d'un ton tranchant qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

Albert détourna le regard. Georges avait raison de lui en vouloir. Il n'avait fait qu'avoir peur depuis quelques temps. La peur de faire souffrir, la peur de souffrir... Et cette peur avait englouti sa vie.

\- Je m'excuse Georges ! Lui dit-il en se redressant.

\- De quoi ? D'être méconnaissable depuis vos aveux mensongers à Candy. De vous être conduit comme un idiot avec elle ? D'avoir réduit à néant ce qui compte le plus dans votre vie ? De ne pas avoir cherché une autre solution plutôt que vous traînez comme si la misère du monde était accrochée à vos pieds ?

\- Oui ! Pour tout ça ! Répondit Albert dans un sourire triste. J'ai enfin compris tout ça et c' est fini à présent. Vous aviez raison et Terry aussi ! Avant de retrouver la mémoire, je me croyez totalement différent de Terry. Mais malgré nos différences, j'ai appris une leçon : la peur est une faiblesse humaine qui rend les hommes tous semblables finalement. Parce que j'avais peur qu'on me la prenne, j'ai moi même orchestré mon malheur. Plutôt que d'avoir peur de ce pouvoir entre mes mains, il pourrait me permettre au moins une chose : être l'instrument de notre bonheur ! Et je vais m'y employer sur le champ. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi vous savez.  
Tout est possible tant qu'elle m'aime !

\- Oui je sais que nous avions raison ! Par contre j'ai peur, moi, d'avoir entre les mains la preuve matérielle qu'elle ait sorti définitivement de votre vie Albert. Le notaire a finalisé l'annulation de l'adoption. Melle André s'appelle dorénavant Melle Candice Neige. Tenez l'acte est arrivé ce matin.

Il tendit le document à Albert qui s'en saisi et se pencha dessus pour le survoler brièvement avant de le ranger dans son tiroir.  
Lorsqu'il releva le visage, il avait le regard brillant et le sourire carnassier.

\- Parfait ! C'est ma première étape Georges.

\- Première étape ? Vous voulez aller parler à Candy pour réparer vos erreurs à présent ?

\- Pas encore. J'ai dois faire du ménage tout d'abord avant de la retrouver. Si elle veut encore de moi... Je souhaite avoir une petite réunion de famille aujourd'hui. Notre travail acharné depuis mon retour, sur les comptes des sociétés déficitaires étrangères, m'aura au moins permis de régler ce problème. Cette nuit j'ai encore passé des heures sur les ordres de mouvements de nos sociétés et j'ai enfin trouvé ce qui nous gênait. Savez-vous que Monsieur Legrand est associé avec un certain Monsieur Garcia dans des établissements de passes au Mexique. Et que les revenus de certaines de nos sociétés étrangères servent à financer leurs activités ? Cela a commencé par des petites sommes, mais depuis deux ans l'appétit de Monsieur Legrand a augmenté et les sommes détournées sont de plus en plus importantes. Si je n'avais pas creusé pour comprendre je serai passé à côté car les livres de comptabilité les désignent comme étant des sommes utilisées dans la gestion de nos hôtels à New-York.

\- Je n'en reviens pas !

\- J'ai eu du mal à y croire aussi avant de passer une dizaine d'appels ce matin et chaque personne interrogée est venue confirmer leur culpabilité.

\- Comment je peux aider ? Vous voulez que je fasse venir Sarah et son mari au manoir ?

\- En effet au plus vite si possible, mais demandez aussi à leurs enfants et ma Tante Elroy de venir, s'il vous plaît Georges. Ça sera un grand moment croyez-moi !

A cet instant, Georges retrouva l'enfant puis le jeune homme qu'il avait vu grandir. Il avait toujours été impressionné par le calme, la volonté et l'efficacité d'Albert lorsqu'il avait décidé quelques choses. Un charisme qui s'était manifesté très tôt chez lui et qui avait toujours présagé du formidable chef de famille qu'il deviendrait !

Avec un sourire amusé et un regard fier paternel, il lui Répondit :

\- Ils seront tous dans votre bureau dans une heure, comptez sur moi !

\- Merci ! Pouvez-vous également déposer au passage ce journal à l'attention de Terrence Grandchester à l'accueil de l'auberge où vous êtes venu me récupérer s'il vous plaît Georges. 

Lorsque les parents Legrand arrivèrent, ils vinrent saluer chaleureusement Albert en lui assurant la joie qu'ils avaient ressenti à l'annonce de son retour. Sarah Legrand tenta même d'étreindre son cousin qui se dégagea brusquement pour aller embrasser la tante Elroy qui était en retrait.  
Quant aux enfants Legrand, ils semblaient moins enthousiastes de se trouver dans ce bureau. Daniel tremblait sur ses jambes en guettant la sortie comme le chemin menant à son salut. Et Eliza avait troqué ses poses langoureuses et aguichantes de leur dernière rencontre, pour un visage menaçant.

\- Que faisons-nous là Albert ? Pourquoi nous avoir convoqués ? Demanda la tante Elroy.

\- Je vais vous expliquer ma tante. Mais asseyez-vous d'abord. Prenez place sur le canapé je vous prie.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés sur le canapé. Albert resta debout face à eux en s'appuyant sur le bureau avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je souhaitais vous rencontrer tous avant la soirée de samedi où je me présenterai officiellement aux yeux de tous.

\- Merveilleuse idée Albert ! Tu organise donc une soirée pour ton intronisation ? S'exclama mielleuse Sarah.

\- Oui, il temps ! Répondit Albert en lui lançant un regard froid .

Mais je voulais vous parler de certains changements qui vont s'opérer dans cette famille. Je voulais vous parler de Candy ma tante. Cette jeune fille que j'ai pris sous mon aile, qui ne vous a jamais fait de mal et que vous avez méprisé depuis des années !

\- Tu n'étais pas là Albert, et cette jeune fille que tu as fait rentrer dans la famille est une voleuse qui n'a apporté que des malheurs ! Lança la tante dédaigneuse rien qu'à l'évocation de la jeune femme.

\- Une voleuse ? Parlez-vous des bijoux disparus de Sarah ? Plutôt que d'accuser à tort, demandez à Daniel et Eliza ce qu'il en est ! Ce sont eux les voleurs.

La tante tenta alors d'interroger le regard fuyant de ses neveux.

\- C'était une idée d'Eliza. Marmonna Daniel.

\- Tais-toi imbécile ! Cracha entre ses dents serrées la jeune fille rousse.

\- Ma tante, vos neveux ont commis des actes monstrueux contre ma protégée. Simplement par jeux cruels et par jalousie. Mais elle a toujours su garder l' espoir et le sourire. Anthony l'aimait, Archibald et Alistair aussi ! Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir fait confiance ? Savez-vous que c'est elle qui m'a retrouvé à l'hôpital après mon accident ? Je me suis réveillé amnésique et elle m'a pris en charge. J'ai vécu chez elle car les médecins ne voulaient même pas garder un vagabond suspect dans leur établissement. Elle s'est occupé de moi sans savoir qui j'étais réellement hormis Albert son ami. Elle m'a choisi lorsque Sarah Legrand a fait pression sur le directeur de l'hôpital pour qu'il renvoie cette employée aux mœurs légères qui hébergeait un homme sous son toit !  
Comprenez-vous aujourd'hui qui vous a trompé ma tante ?

\- Mais, Sarah, Eliza Daniel disaient...

Le perpétuel visage hautain de la tante Elroy, dissimulait difficilement ses yeux humides. Les paroles d'Albert l'avaient profondément troublé.

\- Je suis désolé ma tante ! Sanglota Daniel. Nous avons eu tors. Je veux réparer tout ça et l'épouser mais elle aime le grand-oncle à présent.

\- C'est ridicule ! S'écria Sarah. Vous n'y pensez pas Albert ? Quelle situation malsaine ! C'est votre fille quand même. Et Daniel a raison, nous nous sommes tous fourvoyé. J'encourage donc Daniel a l'épouser. J'espère que vous donnerez votre accord malgré ce malheureux accident de voiture... Mon idiot de fils avait simplement trop bu. Mais jamais il n'a voulu attenter à votre vie mon cher cousin. N'est-ce pas Daniel ?

\- Je... Bredouilla Daniel

\- J'ai annulé l'adoption. Candy me l'a demandé. Elle n'est plus une André depuis ce matin ! Coupa Albert hors de lui devant cette demande saugrenue.

Fermant les yeux pour se calmer, il poursuivi :

\- Même si vous ne me le demandez pas, Joe, l'homme que votre fils a failli tué va bien mieux. Il travaille à présent pour moi.

\- Oh tant mieux, j'imagine que si elle ne veut plus rien avoir avec les André, il vaut mieux éviter une alliance avec mon fils.

\- Maman...

\- Cela suffit Daniel ! De toute façon, nous avions d'autres projets. Ton père souhaitait parler aujourd'hui à Albert car Monsieur Garcia qui est un homme très influent dans tout le pays, avait proposé d'épouser Candy pour consolider l'alliance qu'il souhaite offrir à notre famille.

De mieux en mieux ! Jusqu'où pouvait aller la folie de cette famille, pensa Albert.

\- Tiens donc ? Alfred expliquez-moi ça !

Monsieur Legrand qui avait gardé le silence jusque-là, pris enfin la parole.

\- En effet Albert, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j' ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour maintenir à flot nos affaires depuis des années. Monsieur Garcia a été d'une aide inestimable grâce à ses investissements et ces derniers temps il s'est fait un nom incontournable dans la société. Maintenant que vous êtes revenu et comme votre jeune âge ne vous donne pas encore les solides connaissances qu'il faut dans ce milieu. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il acceptait de continuer à nous soutenir si vous le vouliez, à condition de sceller cet accord par un mariage. J'ai pensé que vous seriez satisfait également car Candy ne saurait faire un mariage plus avantageux. Ce n'est qu'un nouveau riche, certes, mais Candy... Enfin vous savez... Elle vient de la maison Pony...  
Aussi cette annulation d'adoption est une très mauvaise idée Albert !

\- Je vois ! Bon sang ! Vous êtes tous les quatre de la même trempe. Aucun honneur, aucune éthique et aucun scrupule ! S'écria Albert hors de lui.  
Je vais vous dire à présent la raison de votre présence ici aujourd'hui !

Tentant de reprendre son calme avant de se laisser emporter par l'envie de les frapper à tour de rôle, Albert fit le tour du bureau et s'assit sur son fauteuil.

Puis il fouilla dans les tiroirs et en sorti des documents.

\- Voici les papiers établis ce matin par mon notaire. Cet acte révoque tout lien entre les entre les sociétés André et les sociétés Legrand. Signez ici Alfred.

\- Mais c'est hors de question ! Répondit monsieur Legrand paniqué.

\- Écoutez, j'ai découvert comment vous avez vidé les caisses de mes entreprises étrangères pour subventionner les frais de gestion engendrés par vos hôtels où devrais-je dire vos bordels achetés en association avec ce Monsieur Garcia !

Monsieur Legrand tenta de parler, mais Albert l'interrompit d'un geste de la main, le regard n'acceptant aucun compromis.

\- Signez Alfred, et disparaissez où vous continuerez vos magouilles à partir de la prison où je meure d'envie de vous envoyer !

\- Je vous en prie Albert... On est une famille. Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça... J'ai fait des erreurs mais j'ai pris des engagements avec cet associé et il n'est pas un homme à contrarier. Il connaît aussi du monde politique... Réfléchissez !

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Je refuse de devenir comme vous. Vous m'écœurez !  
Escroquer et manipuler c'est devenir ce que je ne suis pas. De plus jamais je pourrai vous pardonner ce que vous avez tous fait à Candy. Vous avez négocié un mariage avec ce pourri comme si j'allais accepter ! Mais puisque vous semblez y tenir, il reste une jeune femme a lui proposer : Eliza ! J'aurai interdit pareille union avec n'importe qui de ma famille, mais vous n'en faites plus partie alors faites comme bon vous chante. D'ailleurs, avec l'ambition et, disons l'expérience de votre fille, il est fort probable qu'elle s'acclimate à merveille dans... Ces hôtels ! N'est-ce pas Eliza ?

Eliza se retenant de se jeter toutes griffes dehors sur Albert, calma sa rage en fondant en larmes.

\- Maman ! Vous ne le permettrez pas n'est-ce pas ? Sanglota Eliza en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

Mais Sarah la repoussa, le regard vide.

\- Écoute Eliza, nous t'avons gâté depuis ton enfance. Il faut que tu viennes en aide à tes parents aujourd'hui. De toute façon, sans l'appui d'Albert nous sommes ruinés et tu ne pourras espérer un mariage plus fructueux !

Eliza dévisagea à travers ses larmes sa mère. Horrifiée par la transaction dont elle faisait l'objet. Puis elle regarda son père résigné qui signait les documents scellant par la même occasion son avenir. Folle de rage, elle se leva et couru hors de la pièce.

\- Très bien ! A présent à nous deux Daniel.  
J'ai aussi un document à te faire signer. Sais-tu que Joe que tu as renversé en croyant qu'il s'agissait de moi est un vétéran de la garde de notre force armée. J'avais envisagé d'appeler les autorités pour que tu rendes des comptes sur ta tentative de meurtre. Mais Joe est plus indulgent que moi. Il m'a suggéré de réaliser ton souhait de te comporter en homme. Voici un formulaire d'enrôlement dans l'US Navy que tu vas signer. Ton bateau part demain pour l'Allemagne. Avec un peu de chance, tu y apprendras la bas à respecter et prendre conscience d'une vie humaine ! Et si tu survie, tu reviendras enfin dans quelques années en tant qu'homme.

Les yeux écarquillés et le visage terrorisé, Daniel chercha du soutien dans le regard de son père.

\- Signe idiot, ou c'est la prison qui t'attends ! Répondit son père entre ses dents à sa supplique silencieuse.

Après quelques secondes, d'une main tremblante, Daniel apposa sa signature sur le formulaire.

\- Félicitations Daniel ! Dit Albert en lui souriant et en applaudissant cette décision.  
Tu peux à présent te retirer. Joe qui est mon nouveau chauffeur t'attends dans la voiture pour te conduire à la gare. Il s'est également chargé de ton paquetage, donc n'oublie pas de le remercier !

\- Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Cette réunion est terminée car je sais que vous avez des adieux à faire et un mariage à préparer. Au revoir !

Albert venait de clôturer cette discussion. Et chose surprenante, il découvrit une lueur de soutien dans le regard d'ordinaire impassible de sa tante. 

Vendredi 7 mai

Candy rentra chez elle vers 13h encore furieuse de s'être fait jeter de la clinique par le docteur Martin. Le bon vieux docteur avait rouspété toute la matinée de voir venir sa gentille infirmière travailler le jour de son anniversaire ! Il lui avait pourtant demandé de prendre sa journée, de profiter du printemps et de se consacrer à des activités de jeunes femmes de son âge.

Mais Candy n'avait rien voulu entendre. Tout ce auquel elle aspirait était de s'étourdir de travail du matin au soir et rentrer suffisamment épuisée en fin de journée pour s'endormir au plus vite et ne penser à rien jusqu'à la journée suivante...

Seules ses rencontres avec Terry qui venait la chercher après le travail chaque soir lui permettaient quelques moments joyeux. Elle avait retrouvé chez lui le Terry du collège Saint Paul avec son humour potache et ses taquineries.

Mais le travail ne manquait pas et elle voulait soulager au mieux le docteur Martin avant son départ à la maison Pony. Alors elle n'avait pas prévu de lui dire au revoir si précipitamment avant qu'il ne la mette dehors en milieu de journée !

Arrivée à son appartement, une agréable surprise l'attendait cependant.  
Annie était assise sur les marches qui menaient à chez elle.

\- Annie ! S'écria Candy en se jetant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

\- Bonjour Candy ! Joyeux anniversaire !

\- Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi Annie. Répondit Candy en l'étreignant de nouveau.

\- Viens montes j'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenue à Chicago. Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

\- Moi aussi Candy ! Je suis rentrée ce matin car il est hors de question que je passe un anniversaire sans ma sœur.

Répondit Annie en souriant tendrement à la jeune femme blonde. Et tout en agitant sa main devant les yeux de Candy, elle S'écria :

\- Et moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter !

\- AAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Archi t'a fait sa demande ! Répondit Candy folle de joie pour son amie.

\- Oui il m'a demandé de l'épouser il y a une semaine.

Annie souriait béatement en regardant le magnifique solitaire saphir qui ornait son doigt.

Et Candy l'observa avec émotion bien qu'elle ressentie une pointe douloureuse dans son cœur au souvenir de la demande en mariage qu'elle avait reçu il y a quelques semaines par Albert.

\- On monte et tu m'expliqueras en détail cette demande. Je veux tout savoir d'accord ! Dit Candy en s'extirpant de ses souvenirs.

\- Non, je vais tout te raconter bien sûr, mais nous discuterons en chemin. Je compte sur toi pour m'accompagner tout l'après-midi faire les boutiques. Archi annonce à ses parents samedi soir notre mariage. Et je veux faire bonne impression. Tu veux bien m'aider ? Demanda Annie avec une moue suppliante qui ne permettait aucun refus.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne savais pas que les parents d'Archie était rentrés en Amérique.

\- Non pas encore, mais ils arrivent demain matin pour la soirée qu'organise William André pour son retour.

\- Oh...!

Candy sentie une boule douloureuse se former dans sa gorge. Comme il était difficile d'entendre parler de lui...

Annie ne s'apercevant de rien, la pris par la main pour l'entraîner sur le chemin qui amenait en ville.

\- Allez viens ! Toi aussi tu dois être parfaite lorsque tu rencontreras enfin ton tuteur. 

De retour vers 18h, et alors qu'elle venait juste de quitter Annie, Candy découvrit amusée qu'un nouvel invité l'attendait devant chez elle.

Terry ! Superbe comme toujours. Mais ce soir, il était encore plus séduisant dans son costume gris rehaussé d'une cravate bleue dans les mêmes tons que ses yeux magnétiques. A moins que ce soient son sourire en coin et son corps d'athlète qui retournaient sur leur passage les femmes qui se promenaient dans la rue ?

\- Waouuuu ! Tu es très beau ce soir Terry. S'exclama tout sourire Candy.

\- Bonjour Candy ! J'espère bien, j'emmène une très jolie blonde dîner ce soir. Joyeux anniversaire tâches de son !

\- Oh ! Merci Terry !

\- Je t'emmène au restaurant alors dépêches toi de prendre ta douche et d'enfiler une robe.

\- D'accord, je me dépêche S'écria Candy joyeuse en montant les escaliers. Fais attention de ne pas te faire enlever par des jolies filles pendant que je me prépare. Le taquina-t-elle avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

Lorsque Candy réapparue quinze minutes plus tard, dans une jolie robe printanière à fines bretelles, les cheveux encore humides et le visage rougi par l'eau chaude, Terry S'exclama qu'elle était adorable.

\- Merci ! Répondit Candy en lui faisant une révérence.

\- De rien ! En plus ce soir tes tâches de rousseurs s'illuminent sur ton nez.

''Oh ! Était-il obligé de rajouter ce commentaire ? '' Pensa Candy en lui tirant la langue.

\- Plus un mot sur mes tâches de rousseurs ou je te tors le nez jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne rouge. Et tu verras mes tâches de son passeront ensuite inaperçues !

Terry explosa de rire et lui pris ensuite la main pour la conduire.

Candy fût impressionnée par le charmant cadre qu'offrait le restaurant qu'avait choisi Terry. Malgré la sobriété de la salle, les patrons jouaient incontestablement la carte du raffinement. Un de ces restaurants que ses modestes revenus d'infirmière éliminaient sans conteste !

\- J'aime beaucoup ce restaurant Terry ! Lui dit-elle en prenant place sur le siège qu'il tirait en toute galanterie.

\- Tant mieux, ça me fait très plaisir Candy. Lui Répondit-il dans un sourire.

\- Je risque de m'habituer à ce luxe après avoir suivi Annie dans les boutiques tout l'après-midi.

\- Ma pauvre ! Elle a osé te faire ça le jour de ton anniversaire ? S'offusqua avec malice le jeune homme, qui avait mis tout son jeu d'acteur dans son indignation.

\- Moques toi ! Mais j'avoue que j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir quand-même. Même si elle m'a convaincu d'essayer également une quantité de robes ! D'ailleurs la rouge avec le dos nu était sublime !

\- pourquoi ne pas m'avoir invité à ces essayages. Bouda Terry.

Candy ri de sa moue avant de poursuive plus sérieusement :

\- Archi l'a demandé en mariage et elle cherchait une robe à porter demain soir à la soirée d'intronisation d'Albert. Elle voulait faire bonne impression devant ses futurs beaux-parents qui seront là.

Terry semblait réfléchir.

\- Je prends le train pour New-York dimanche Candy !

La jeune femme n'avait pas prévu ce changement de sujet soudain. Elle lui souris en cherchant à masquer son émotion.

\- Je comprends ! Tu vas retrouver Suzanne ?

\- En effet ! Mais je pars avec un nouvel objectif. Ma venue à Chicago et les paroles de mon père m'auront au moins enseigné quelques leçons...

\- Ton père ? Tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Je l'ai eu au téléphone et nous avons beaucoup discuté ! Il est au courant pour Suzanne... Une personne l'a contacté et lui a tout raconté.

\- Je t'assure que pour une fois, je ne me suis mêlée de rien Terry ! Se défendit immédiatement Candy.

\- Je sais ma tâche de son ! Répondit Terry amusé. D'ailleurs tu n'avais aucune voiture à laquelle t'accrocher cette fois.

\- Oh ! Il t'a raconté ça ! Murmura Candy rouge de confusion.

\- Oui ! Merci ma douce Candy.

Terry lui pris alors la main pour y déposer un baiser. Et en voyant son visage rougir de nouveau, il lui dit taquin :

\- Si je ne te savais pas encore si amoureuse d'Albert, je t'aurais fait la cour pour te reconquérir tu sais ! Mais je sais ce que c'est que de vivre avec quelqu'un tout en rêvant d'une autre personne. Je ne veux pas revivre ça où le faire vivre à la femme que j'aime...

\- Terry...

\- Non Candy ! N'en parlons plus ! Tiens lis cet article que la presse britannique a écrit. Mon père a convoqué toute la presse pour me délivrer un message. Il y raconte comment il a choisi son devoir plutôt que la femme qu'il aimait. Et comment ensuite il lui a arraché son fils. Il y parle de toutes ses erreurs et combien il regrette... Comment il ne conseil à personne de vivre cette vie sans amour... Lorsque j'ai découvert ce journal qu'on m'avait déposé à l'auberge où je suis descendu à Chicago, j'ai eu envie de l'appeler. En cherchant à le fuir, j'ai aussi reproduit ses erreurs. On a beaucoup discuté et je m'aperçois que je ne connais pas vraiment mon père !

\- Va-t-il venir te chercher ? Demanda Candy les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait que me conseiller, mais que c'était à moi de prendre mes décisions.

\- Et qu'as-tu décidé ?

\- De repartir à New-York dire à Suzanne que je serai toujours là pour elle, mais que je ne peux pas sacrifier nos deux vies dans un simulacre de mariage. J'irai ensuite apporter ce journal à ma mère. Je pense qu'elle aimera le lire, puis je partirai pour Londres.

\- Mais ta carrière ?

\- Ma carrière peut se faire n'importe où Candy ! J'ai envie de continuer à jouer sur scène, mais je ne veux plus faire de choix qui ne sont pas utiles. Alors je veux aussi rester auprès de mon père, lui faire accepter mes choix et pourquoi pas même prendre sa suite si l'envie me vient de devenir Duc !

\- Oh ! Quelles nouvelles ! Le plus important est que tu trouves le bonheur Terry ! Dit Candy en laissant échapper ses larmes. Je ne t'oublierai jamais et j'espère bien que tu continueras à m'écrire comme avant pour me donner des nouvelles.

\- Bien sûr ma tâche de son ! Répondit Terry la voix enrouée d'émotions également.  
Mais je te demande une dernière chose. Vois-tu, Albert m'a invité également au manoir demain soir. Et je te demande d'être ma cavalière. Je sais combien ce sera difficile pour toi, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois là ! Dis-toi que ça sera notre soirée d'au revoir... (Glynda) 

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10 Tasia et Glynda

Voilà nous y sommes, c'est le dernier chapitre de notre fiction commune avec mon binôme Glynda que je remercie de tout mon coeur, c'était une superbe expérience avec toi! Je te fais de gros gros bisous!

Juste pour info, ce dernier chapitre a été écrit à quatre mains, il y a vraiment un mélange de nos deux écritures, en espérant que vous le lirez, même en sachant que c'est une Alberfiction! Merci à toutes celles qui nous ont suivies depuis le début, en lisant et en commentant, merci à celle qui lise et qui reste dans l'ombre! Merci beaucoup! 

_**Chapitre 9**_

 _L'intronisation du Grand Oncle William :_

Samedi 8 mai,

Candy avait passé une mauvaise nuit, la proposition de Terry l'avait quelque peu chamboulée. Revoir Albert allait être un vrai calvaire, mais elle devait bien cela à Terry, il le lui avait demandé comme une faveur, un dernier au revoir…Elle avait passé une agréable soirée avec lui et ne l'oublierait jamais. Il allait repartir de l'autre côté de l'océan, avec enfin un but, celui de renouer avec son père et d'effacer ensemble les erreurs du passé. Candy se demandait si Eléonor accompagnerait éventuellement Terry, ce serait le comble du bonheur pour lui qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ses parents ensembles. Puis elle se mit à penser à Annie, sa sœur et tendre amie qui allait se marier et être heureuse avec celui qu'elle aime depuis tant d'année. Et elle Candy ? Qu'allait-elle faire de sa vie maintenant qu'elle avait perdu Albert ?

Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en se couvrant la tête avec son drap. Elle avait envie de hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

\- Mais que vais-je faire ? Comment vais-je pouvoir supporter de le revoir ! Ooohh !

Elle lança son drap au loin et se leva sans précipitation. Il était déjà 10h30 et elle n'avait encore rien fait de sa matinée. Il lui fallait aussi absolument une robe ! Encore un cri de désespoir sortit de sa bouche ! Une robe, où et comment allait-elle trouver une robe avec ses maigres moyens pour une telle soirée ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à regarder lors de son shopping avec Annie ? De plus elle avait essayé une magnifique robe rouge, qui aurait pu être parfaite pour ce genre d'évènement mondain. Elle se sentie vraiment perdue, mais elle avait promis à Terry de l'y accompagner. Alors elle commença à faire le ménage afin de faire disparaître la tension qui l'habitait, puis elle se dit qu'elle retournerait à la boutique en début d'après-midi où l'avait traînée Annie afin d'acheter la robe qu'elle avait essayée.

Toutes les tâches enfin fini, Candy allait s'affairer dans la chambre qu'occupait Albert, elle voulait y enlever son souvenir, mais elle se retrouva très vite allongée sur le lit, le coussin d'Albert entre les bras à le serrer de toutes ses forces.

Elle ne vit pas passer le temps, et ce sont quelques coups frappés à la porte d'entrée qui la réveillèrent de sa transe. Elle se hâta d'aller ouvrir.

\- Bonjour Candy, j'espère que tu es en forme aujourd'hui car une grande soirée se prépare ! J'ai oublié mon cadeau d'anniversaire hier, alors le voici !

Terry encore sur le pas de la porte, se baissa pour ramasser une grande boîte en carton et la tendit à Candy.

Elle le fixa interloquée et ravie à la fois, tout en attrapant la boîte et en lui faisant signe de rentrer.

Mais Terry semblait hésiter.

\- En fait, je ne suis pas seul ! J'ai amené une amie.

A cet instant, une femme grisonnante, tout sourire, passa sa tête à travers la porte.

\- Candy, je te présente Julia. Cette gentille dame avait proposé ses services à la troupe à laquelle je me suis joint en arrivant à Chicago. Julia était notre maquilleuse et habilleuse. Je lui ai demandé de s'occuper de toi et de t'aider à te préparer pour ce soir !

Julia lui tendit alors la main que Candy accepta avec un grand sourire avant de sentir la poigne ferme de la vieille dame lui broyer la main.

\- Enchantée Julia ! Réussi à articuler Candy dans une grimace, mais toutefois amusée par l'énergie de son invitée surprise.

\- Moi aussi jeune femme !

Puis Julia se mit à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures avant de s'écrier qu'elle avait une mine affreuse et qu'il allait lui falloir au moins deux bonnes heures avant de réussir à chasser cette fatigue de son visage. Au bord d'une crise de fou rire, Candy l'écouta encore un moment l'invectiver avant que le flot de reproches se ne tarit et qu'elle se taise.

Et sans plus attendre, Julia attrapa la boîte des mains de Candy pour la déposer sur le canapé avant de prendre sa main et d'entraîner la jeune femme à travers l'appartement.

Bain parfumé, massage à l'huile de rose, soin des cheveux... Aucun défaut du corps et de la tête de sa cliente n'échappa à l'œil aguerri de la vieille femme. Et Candy en déduit que vu le temps que cela nécessitait, les défauts ne manquaient pas ! Pourtant, elle dû reconnaître, bien que cela était contraire à son tempérament, qu'il était plaisant de se faire dorloter pour une fois de la sorte.

Puis lorsque la dictatrice jugea que cette douce torture était suffisante, elle commença à démêler les nœuds de ses cheveux, avant d'entreprendre un savant chignon sur sa tignasse, à la fois sophistiqué et négligé, qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches folles sur son cou laiteux.

Candy pensa qu'elle en avait enfin fini avec elle, mais la coiffeuse se transforma aussitôt en maquilleuse car Julia faisait déjà courir ses pinceaux sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Voilà Melle Candy ! Vous êtes de nouveau présentable ! Déclara Julia tout sourire.

\- Merci Julia ! Puis-je voir le résultat dans le miroir à présent ?

\- Pas encore ! Gronda Julia amusé. Croyez-vous sortir en peignoir ce soir ? Je vais chercher le carton dans le salon, enfilez vos sous-vêtements pendant ce temps.

Lorsque Candy ouvrit la boîte apportée par Terry, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise !

Un instant elle crut reconnaître la robe essayée la veille pendant son shopping avec Annie, mais en déballant la robe, elle comprit que seule la couleur rubis était identique. La soie de la robe était encore plus douce s'aperçut-elle pendant que Julia, son habilleuse, l'aidait à faire glisser le tissu sur sa peau. Mais, les différences ne s'arrêtaient pas là ! La longue robe était aussi plus moulante et la traîne derrière était un peu plus longue. Le haut couvrait sa poitrine comme une seconde peau tandis que les bretelles se croisaient dans son dos à moitié nu.

Candy pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais porté quelque chose d'aussi beau, mais aussi d'aussi sexy !

\- Elle est magnifique, mais je n'oserai jamais sortir avec ça ! S'inquiéta Candy.

\- C'est pourquoi Terry a prévu une étole pour compléter votre tenue jeune fille ! Répondit Julia avec un large sourire et en lui posant le voile sur ses épaules.

Candy se sentit émue ! Terry l'avait gâté pour son anniversaire. Et même si elle lui en avait voulu de lui avoir arraché son accord pour se rendre à cette soirée, elle devait reconnaître qu'il s'était assuré qu'elle prenne toute confiance en elle dans cette robe de conte de fée !

\- Sauvez-vous à présent avant d'être en retard. Moi, je vais ranger le fouillis que j'ai fait avant de partir.

\- Merci Julia ! Répondit Candy en prenant les deux mains de la vieille femme pour les serrer très fort dans les siennes et en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Lorsque Candy franchi la porte de la chambre, elle découvrit Terry qui leva le visage vers elle.

Et contrairement à elle, il n'avait eu qu'à enfiler un impeccable smoking noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate pour ressembler à un prince charmant. Car son visage n'était pourtant pas rasé et ses cheveux n'étaient maintenus que par un fin ruban. Et pourtant il était superbe ! Toujours Terry, mais en mieux !

Candy s'avança timidement vers lui et découvrit qu'il était assis face à sa boîte à souvenirs.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu me séparer de tous ces souvenirs ! Murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu as bien fait, pourquoi se séparer de ce qui a fait de toi celle que tu es Candy ! Tous ces souvenirs font partie de toi ! Et je suis heureux de savoir que je ferai toujours un peu partie de toi ma jolie tâche de son.

\- Pour toujours Terry ! Lui Répondit-elle le cœur serré.

\- Comme tu es belle ce soir !

\- Disons plutôt que j'avais une fée dictatrice ce soir, ainsi qu'un cavalier qui a bon goût ! La robe est magnifique Terry ! Merci pour ce cadeau.

\- De rien ! Cette robe n'est qu'un écrin de satin qui enveloppe la jolie perle qui me sert de cavalière ce soir !

Candy rougi sous le compliment et Terry afficha son sourire en coin devant sa gêne avant de lui offrir son bras pour partir.

\- Allons-y à présent si vous voulez bien Mademoiselle Neige. Le chauffeur de notre hôte nous attend dans la voiture ! 

Plus la voiture s'approchait du manoir, plus le trac de Candy était visible et alors que la voiture remontait l'allée qui menait au manoir, elle ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler.

\- Tout va bien se passer Candy ! La rassura Terry en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Et si ma robe se déchire, et si avec mes étourderies je marche sur la traîne... Et s'il ne veut pas me revoir ! C'est que je ne fais pas partie de ce monde tu comprends ?

Terry lui souris affectueusement et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Je pense que son monde à lui ne se résume qu'à une personne rassure toi ! Nous sommes arrivés princesse alors détends-toi.

Lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa. Terry sorti de la voiture et lui tendit sa main.

\- Si ma cavalière veut bien se donner la peine de sortir !

Et lorsque Candy saisie sa main, sa peur s'envola. Les doigts de Terry serraient les siens et lui offraient le point d'ancrage nécessaire pour qu'elle regagne l'assurance qu'elle avait toujours eu, peut importait la classe où le milieu de la personne face à elle.

Et c'est détendu qu'elle entra dans le manoir André !

Du moins le temps qu'ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée et qu'ils affrontèrent le regard des invités tout en se frayant un chemin parmi eux.

Puis Candy croisa le regard brûlant et appréciateur d'Albert et toute son assurance s'évapora immédiatement.

Il avait l'air en pleine forme et sa beauté n'avait jamais été plus évidente que ce soir. Une beauté sauvage qui s'accentua encore davantage lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire. Le cœur de Candy se serra en pensant combien cela lui avait manqué !

Puis il s'avança vers eux sans la lâcher un instant du regard.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, il serra énergiquement la main de Terry. Et Candy crû même apercevoir un clin d'œil de Terry adressé à Albert comme deux vieux conspirateurs.  
Mais Candy n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage car Albert se pencha ensuite vers elle.

Son odeur épicée, sa chaleur et son souffle lui provoquèrent alors une explosion de sensations avant de sentir ses lèvres chaudes sur sa joue qui laissèrent une marque brûlante sur elle, même lorsqu'il se redressa.

\- Bonjour Candy ! Bonjour Terry ! Merci d'être venus.

Avant que Candy ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il disparut parmi les invités. 

La réception d'Albert était une vraie réussite, pensa Candy.

Il attirait la foule comme un aimant. Les femmes le dévoraient des yeux. Les hommes parlementaient avec lui tout en guettant son approbation... Et Albert évoluait parmi eux aussi aisément qu'il le faisait parmi les animaux dans le zoo où il avait travaillé en Angleterre !

Candy s'amusa toute seule de cette image en admirant son sourire et ses yeux bleus qui le rendaient irrésistibles ce soir.

Tout à coup les lumières se tamisèrent dans la salle et la musique d'une valse s'éleva doucement. L'hôte de maison devait à présent ouvrir le bal.

Candy balaya du regard la salle pour retrouver Albert qui avait disparu de son champ de vision.

\- Mademoiselle Neige, puis-je vous voler votre premier danse ? Murmura une voix profonde à son oreille.

Albert se tenait derrière elle et son souffle sur sa nuque lui provoquèrent des picotements sur tout le corps.

Comment réussir à se retrouver dans ses bras encore une fois tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas y rester ? Pourtant, comment refuser alors que tous les yeux des invités étaient braqués tels des phares vers eux ?

\- Avec plaisir Monsieur André ! Réussit-elle à articuler d'une voix étonnement assurée, pensa-t-elle satisfaite.

Puis elle accepta la main d'Albert qui la dirigea vers le centre de la piste de danse.

Il la guida ensuite avec aisance sur le rythme lent de la musique tout en plongeant son regard azur dans l'émeraude de ses yeux.

\- J'ai vu que tu avais attiré toute l'attention de mes invités ce soir Candy. Surtout celle des messieurs ! Murmura Albert dans un sourire.

\- Ah... Je suis trop nerveuse pour avoir remarqué ! Répondit-elle en essayant de calmer sa respiration anarchique du au trouble qu'Albert lui provoquait.

\- Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, j'ai fait comme eux. Je t'ai observé toute la soirée !

\- Et pourquoi ? Veux-tu encore m'adopter ? Ne put s'empêcher de le piquer Candy. Ne me dit pas que tu te laisserais séduire par une pauvre orpheline comme moi ? Ne me dit pas que je suis suffisamment séduisante, même dans cette robe pour troubler un homme tel le grand William Albert André ? Continua-t-elle aussi triste qu'amère.

Albert n'avait pas le droit de flirter avec elle, d'embraser son corps par le simple effleurement de ses mains qui la guidaient à une distance convenable, tout en gardant, ce sourire ravageur ! Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre combien cela la torturait ?

Pourtant, une femme plus expérimenté aurait compris que le corps tendu d'Albert démentait la légèreté de ses propos !

Le visage son cavalier devint tout à coup très sérieux. Son regard azur s'assombrit pour devenir presque couleur d'encre tandis que sa main remonta dans une caresse langoureuse dans son dos. Et Candy sentit alors très vite l'évidence du désir puissant qu'elle lui inspirait !

Albert la maintenait fermement contre son corps dans une danse devenue plus sensuelle que la décence l'aurait exigé en pareille circonstance. Mais il semblait, tout comme Candy, avoir oublié la foule d'invités qui heureusement les avait rejoint sur la piste de danse.

\- Est-ce que tu penses encore éveiller des attentions paternelles en moi Candy ? Lui Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Comme si sentir la lave lui couler dans les veines ne suffisait pas, c'était à présent le visage de Candy qui s'embrasa.

Albert souris devant son innocence.

\- Et bien voilà ! Je crois que je vais devoir me rafraîchir les idées quelques minutes sur la terrasse avant de faire de nouveau face à mes invités. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Veux-tu bien m'accompagner ?

Un soupir tremblant s'échappa de la bouche de Candy avant d'acquiescer de la tête car elle était incapable de parler.

Lorsque les dernières notes de la valse se firent entendre. Albert entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et traversa la salle, puis la terrasse jusqu'à la balustrade où même dans la lumière du soir, on pouvait admirer les parterres de roses blanches '' tendre Candy ''.

Après un court silence, où ils semblaient s'être retrouvés dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, Albert se tourna enfin vers Candy.

\- Excuse-moi ! J'avais tellement peur que tu te perdes dans le monde que j'ai rejoint Candy ! Peur que tu te perdes même dans cette maison qui est la mienne et que tu déteste, je le sais ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser... Candy regarde-moi...

Candy se tourna enfin vers Albert. Ses yeux étaient humides, mais elle semblait déterminer à les contenir.

\- Alors il suffisait de me garder la, dit-elle en appuyant un doigt timide sur le cœur d'Albert.

\- Et là ! Continua-t-elle en prenant ses bras et en se blottissant à l'intérieur. Et jamais je ne me serais perdue Albert !

Les yeux rivés aux siens, Albert se pencha doucement vers ses lèvres, comme pour lui laisser le temps de s'échapper, mais Candy se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds pour aller timidement à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

Et se fut comme une soupape qui venait d'exploser pour Albert.

Ses mains qu'il avait maintenues se resserrent sur le corps gracile de Candy, et sa langue chercha la sienne pour se lancer dans un ballet d'abord lent le temps de se redécouvrir, puis de plus en plus exigeant et sauvage comme pour calmer cette faim dévorante qu'il avait d'elle et qu'il savait impossible à rassasier !

Jamais Albert ne l'avait embrassé d'une façon aussi possessive et passionné. Et jamais Candy n'avait connu des frissons d'excitation aussi douloureux au bas de son ventre !

\- Hum hum ! Toussota Georges devant la porte fenêtre. Excusez-moi cette intrusion. Il est l'heure Monsieur ! Votre tante à annoncer votre discours. On vous attend.

Albert revint à la réalité avant Candy. Il s'écarta d'elle doucement. Leurs respirations saccadées se faisaient écho.  
Puis il lui saisit le visage pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

\- Je dois y aller ! J'espère que tu seras dans la salle. J'ai besoin de toi Candy !

Puis il rejoignit Georges vers la porte fenêtre.

\- Voici le discours ! Lui dit Georges en tendant une feuille pliée à Albert.

\- Ça va aller Georges, je n'en aurai pas besoin ! Merci mon ami. Répondit Albert en lui tapant sur l'épaule avant de disparaître dans la salle.

Candy resta incertaine quelques secondes. Que voulait dire ce baiser ? Pouvait-elle espérer de nouveau, ou se méprenait-elle encore une fois ? Albert ne lui avait pas parlé. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, bien que son baiser fût empli d'amour et de désir !

Elle respira longuement avant de trouver le courage de retrouver les invités tout en priant que son cœur survive à cette soirée ! 

Albert allait débuter son discours, mais il avait attendu que Candy soit dans la salle, afin de puiser dans son regard toute la force dont il avait besoin.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, bonsoir ! Merci d'être là.

J'avais prévu un long discours à votre intention ce soir afin de vous parler de la solidité des entreprises André et vous convaincre de me soutenir et faire votre également la réussite que je souhaite atteindre très vite dans mes affaires. Car même si mon visage vous était inconnu jusqu'à ce soir, on m'a préparé toute ma vie à ce futur ! Mais ce discours me semble aujourd'hui aussi futile qu'hypocrite si je ne vous parle pas de l'homme que je suis vraiment. Et surtout si je ne vous parle pas de ce qui représente mon plus grand trésor dans la vie !

Albert venait de terminer son discours de présentation. Les applaudissements continuèrent encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la main, afin que silence se fasse dans la salle. Candy ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, d'ailleurs elle voyait très bien qu'Albert faisait de même lors de ce discours. Il la transperçait littéralement ! Elle-même n'avait pas encore retrouvé son souffle suite à ce qui s'était passé sur le balcon. Rien que d'y penser, elle rougissait à ne plus savoir où se mettre Elle baissa quelques instant la tête afin de se reprendre, puis elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur Albert, qui avait attendu le calme avant de poursuivre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était en train de broyer la main de Terry qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme fit mine de ne rien sentir, il comprenait la tension de la jeune femme, il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

Albert repris et tout le monde se tut :

\- Il y a dans cette salle, une jeune femme qui m'a été d'un grand secours depuis toujours, malheureusement je lui dois des excuses, j'ai été très injuste avec elle. Cette jeune femme, je l'ai connue il y a longtemps pour la première fois sur une petite colline, elle pleurait, puis elle a ri…Je lui ai dit, qu'elle était plus jolie quand elle souriait, elle est devenue mon rayon de soleil. Nos chemins se croisèrent souvent, elle ne connaissait de moi que mon prénom, Albert, mais elle n'en avait que faire de savoir qui j'étais réellement, pour elle j'étais son ami. Puis un jour nos chemins se séparèrent, comme vous le savez, j'ai durant plus d'une année vécue comme un vagabond, ne sachant plus rien de mon passé, cette jeune femme m'a reconnu et hébergé, elle savait que j'étais Albert son ami, et elle m'a soigné. J'en suis tombé amoureux, oh oui, j'étais fou de cette jeune femme, qui partageait mon amour, c'est là que je l'ai blessé, parce que je n'étais qu'un misérable imbécile, dès lors que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire…

Albert fit une pause, ses yeux ne quittait pas ceux de Candy qui étaient emplit de larme, elle était tétanisée par ce qu'Albert était en train d'avouer au tout Chicago. Mais quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée avant, brillait à ses yeux, Albert portait sur le côté gauche de sa veste, une broche qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle leva son regard vers Terry qui quand il se sentit observé, regarda la jeune femme à son tour.

\- Aurais-je un pou sur le visage ?

\- Ma boite à souvenir…Est-ce ma broche que porte Albert ? Demanda Candy tremblante.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Chut, Albert continu…

Elle se tut et écouta à nouveau attentivement cet homme pour lequel son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il reprit l'assemblée pendue à ses lèvres :

\- Je lui ai fait croire que vu mon statut, je ne pourrai plus l'aimer, que mes sentiments n'étaient plus les mêmes…C'est faux ! Je suis fou de cette jeune femme, je l'aime plus que ma propre vie ! Savez-vous pourquoi je lui ai dit cela ? Non pas parce que cette jeune femme en question était celle que j'avais adopté, afin qu'elle ne soit pas envoyée au Mexique par la famille dont elle était la fille de compagnie. Non plus parce qu'elle venait d'un orphelinat comme elle a pu le penser. Mais tout simplement parce que j'avais pensé que si je la gardais auprès de moi dans ce monde d'où je viens, elle finirait par me quitter…Sans même lui demander son avis, j'avais déjà envisagé l'avenir ainsi…Cette jeune femme est volontaire, espiègle, elle gagne sa vie en travaillant, elle est libre, je n'ai pas voulu l'enfermer dans une cage dorée…Mais grâce à un ami très cher, j'ai compris beaucoup de chose…Mais va-t-elle me pardonner ? Dit Albert tout en regardant Candy droit dans les yeux.

Les personnes présentes commencèrent à se retourner vers la jeune femme. Elle s'en foutait, elle ne les voyait même pas. Elle ne voyait que le bleu clair des yeux d'Albert. Doucement elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Albert, puis elle s'arrêta juste à sa hauteur, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Je te pardonne Albert…Souffla-t-elle au jeune homme qui dut se refréner pour ne pas prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour, ces mots que je t'ai dits, ont été si difficile à prononcer que je l'ai ai aussitôt regrettés…Je n'avais pas le droit de penser à ta place !

\- Albert, nous avons commis des erreurs tous les deux, maintenant si nous oublions tous cela ? Je veux juste vivre, vivre à tes côtés, être ton secours quand tu en auras besoins…Je veux être là pour toi mon prince…Dit-elle en laissant couler ses larmes et en caressant la broche aux armoiries des André.

\- C'était notre première rencontre…

\- Je n'aurais pu rêver d'une autre personne que toi, je suis heureuse que tu sois celui que j'ai rencontré sur cette colline. Je t'aime Albert

Sans faire attention à l'étiquette, il lui ouvrit les bras, où elle se lova contre sa poitrine. Il la serra très fort contre lui, et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête.

\- T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais splendide ce soir ? Tu es un rêve Candy…

\- Tu es mon rêve Albert…

Georges toussota afin de prévenir Albert qui avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul…Albert se sépara à regret de Candy qui rougissant allait s'éclipser, mais Albert la retint auprès de lui, il n'avait pas fini. Il sortit de sa poche un écrin plus grand que celui fait pour contenir une bague, il mit un genou à terre, même le brouhaha qui commençait à s'élever dans la salle ne le fit faillir à ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais dès qu'il reprit la parole, tout le monde se tut à nouveau ! Cette intronisation allait être inscrite dans l'histoire et allait donner de quoi enrichir les mauvaises langues du tout Chicago.

\- Candice Neige, moi qui t'aime comme un fou, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme pour le restant de notre vie ? Partager avec moi ce dur labeur qu'est d'être un André ainsi que toutes les responsabilités qui incombe à mon statut ?

\- Albert ! Oui, plus que tout au monde, où tu seras, je serais à tes côtés ! Pour les bons et les mauvais moments ! Je t'aime tant !

Albert ouvrit l'écrin qui dissimulait le bracelet de cuir tressé ainsi qu'une bague de fiançailles avec deux petit cœur ornée d'une émeraude et d'une topaze bleu ciel la couleur de leur regard. Candy en était très émue, et sa main se dirigea avant tout vers le petit bracelet…

\- Tu l'as réparé…Murmura Candy

\- Oui, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais le récupérer…

\- Merci, et cette bague est juste magnifique ! Je t'aime Albert !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Candy, dit Albert en lui mettant le bracelet et la bague à son doigt.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers l'assemblé qui n'avait pipé mot de stupeur.

\- A mes côtés, mon plus grand trésor et ma fiancé Candice Neige !

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent, mais aussi des pleurs, venant de jeune fille à marier qui était présentes afin de rencontrer William Albert André, le plus beau et riche parti de Chicago venait de se fiancer. Elroy était très émue, elle alla féliciter Albert et Candy, qu'elle accepterait désormais comme sa nièce au sein de la famille.

Terry était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli, son cœur avait un léger point qui le titillait, mais il était sincèrement heureux pour Candy et Albert. Il leur jeta un dernier regard, souri devant tant de bonheur et se faufila entre les invités afin de quitter le manoir. Il n'eut pas de mal à sortir incognito, tous les regards étaient rivés vers le nouveau couple qui faisait déjà parler.

Une fois dehors, Terry se sentit bien, maintenant il lui fallait retourner à New-York pour réparer les erreurs du passé. Mais avant qu'il ne monte dans une voiture qui l'attendait, il entendit une voix derrière lui :

\- Terry! Terry! Attends-moi !

\- Candy! Ne devrais-tu pas être auprès d'Albert ? Voilà qu'à peine ai-je le dos tourné que tu me cours après ! Ce n'est pas bien jeune fille !

\- Terry ! Tu es incorrigible ! Tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir…

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger tâche de son…Tu as été éblouissante ce soir, le sais-tu ?

\- Merci Terry, et tous cela, grâce à toi ! Tu as fait mon bonheur ce soir Terry, je ne t'oublierai jamais ! Je t'ai aimé, tu resteras à jamais là…Dans mon cœur !

\- Ma tâche de son, si je compte le nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvé, nous sommes loin d'être quitte, sois juste heureuse et je le serais aussi !

\- Je le suis Terry ! Promets-moi de m'écrire, et toi aussi sois heureux Terry ! Tu le mérites tant !

\- Je t'écrirai ! Adieu jolie Candy ! Dit Terry en serrant une dernière fois la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Adieu Terry…souffla Candy en laissant couler une larme

\- Ne pleure plus maintenant ! Tu vas abîmer tout le travail de Julia ! Elle sera furieuse !

Candy rit de bon cœur et laissa Terry s'en aller. Des bras fort vinrent la serrer, ce qui la réconforta de suite.

\- Terry est parti ? J'aurai aimé le saluer…Après ce qu'il a fait pour nous

\- Oui…A son tour de trouver le bonheur…

\- Je t'aime mon trésor…

\- Je t'aime mon amour…

Albert embrassa sa fiancée comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, ne voulant pas se séparer… 

Deux mois plus tard

Candy était dans l'une des chambres du manoir a faire les cents pas en essayant de ne pas porter son regard vers le miroir. Elle pouvait l'avouer, elle était terrifiée devant l'image de cette coiffure, ce maquillage et cette merveilleuse robe blanche qu'elle portait. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier, mais simplement terrifiée à l'idée d'être le centre d'attention de la journée !

Heureusement que la pensée d'être officiellement d'en moins d'une heure Mme André et de pouvoir partager sa vie pour toujours avec Albert lui permettait de surmonter son stress. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

Mais où était partie Annie bon sang ?

Elle se tourna enfin vers le miroir. Sa robe était simple. Pas d'extravagances, pas de fioritures, pas de traîne de deux mètres de long. Simplement une longue robe blanche sirène. Mais finement travaillée de dentelles sur le bustier. Au grand dam d'Annie qui avait jeté son dévolu lors des essayages, sur une robe meringue totalement extravagante, et qui avait boudé devant son choix !

Candy se souvint alors du jour où elle lui avait demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur ! Candy souris à ce souvenir. Combien il était amusant de voir sa douce meilleure amie se transformer en jeune femme survoltée. Totalement excitée à la perspective de cet événement.

Elle se rappela qu'elle avait mit en prévision de sa réaction, ses deux mains sur ses oreilles. Idée judicieuse car sans cela, elle aurait certainement perdu un tympan ce même jour. Elle pouvait encore entendre aujourd'hui le '' I '' du OUI qu'elle avait poussé un long moment pour toute réponse avant de fondre en larmes de joie dans ses bras.  
Mais bien sûr, l'équipe n'aurait pas été complète sans Patty ! Elle lui avait également demandé dans une lettre d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Et la réponse enjouée n'avait pas tardé à se faire.

Le mariage devait être simple et se dérouler dans le jardin du manoir. Annie s'était occupée de la décoration pendant une semaine. Et Candy n'avait jamais vu Annie aussi directive. Aucun détail n'échappait à son œil critique. Elle voulait vraiment que tout soit parfait.

Enfin la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit. Candy soupira et se retourna prête à paniquer dans les bras de sa sœur de cœur. Mais ce n'était pas elle !

La tante Elroy dans une robe bleue roi assortie à son chapeau et Archi dans son élégant smoking entrèrent avec un sourire attendri sur le visage. Comme il était étrange encore pour la jeune femme de constater le revirement qu'avait effectué la doyenne à son encontre. Et elle se rendit compte combien il lui était important de sentir son soutien après toutes ces années.

\- Vous êtes très jolie petite ! Dit la tante après un examen appréciateur.

\- Merci ma tante ! Répondit Candy émue par ces bonnes paroles.

\- Moi je dirais plutôt magnifique ! S'exclama Archi en s'approchant pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de la mariée.

\- Tu es parfait aussi Archi ! Murmura Candy au bord des larmes.

\- Je vous avez demandé de me laisser me charger des bijoux Candice. La raison est que la tradition veut que la future madame André porte pour cette occasion les bijoux qui sont dans la famille depuis des générations. Ils sont à vous à présent. Tenez !

La tante s'avança et lui tendit un grand coffret en velours. Et Candy l'accepta en allant s'asseoir sur le lit pour l'ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'une parure en argent et émeraudes. Le collier se composait d'une pluie de petites pierres précieuses et qui se finissait par une dernière de plus grosse taille qui devait certainement tomber à la naissance de sa poitrine. Quant aux boucles d'oreilles, elles se composaient uniquement d'une larme d'émeraude. C'était un cadeau d'une beauté et d'une valeur symbolique qui arracha les premières larmes de Candy.

\- Je suis vraiment touchée ma tante... C'est bijoux... Ils sont... C'est magnifique !

\- Je suis contente qu'ils vous plaisent petite. Dans la famille, on les appelle les pierres d'éternité. A présent reprenez-vous car vous allez abîmer votre maquillage. Répondit la tante d'une voix rauque qui témoignait de son émotion malgré ses paroles.

\- Et moi, on m'oublie ? Je n'ai pas de bijoux, mais j'ai également un cadeau pour toi Candy ! Dit Archi boudeur.

Candy leva les yeux vers son ami et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa moue sur ses lèvres.

\- Laisse-moi deviner ! Un bouquet ? Mon bouquet ? Car à moins que les fleurs que tu tente de cacher dans ton dos soient là pour compléter ton smoking, j'espère qu'elles sont pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elles sont pour toi ! De toute façon, ne disais-tu pas il y a deux secondes que je suis parfait ? Et ses fleurs sont déjà à toi de toute façon puisqu'elles portent ton nom ! Tiens ma jolie.

Archi sorti alors de son dos le plus beau des bouquets. Des tendres Candy créés par Anthony.

Les yeux de Candy se remplir de larmes à nouveau et une boule d'émotions se forma dans sa gorge.

\- Merci Archi !

\- De rien ma belle ! Tu vois, il est là, près de toi lui aussi aujourd'hui !

Candy se pencha pour respirer le parfum des roses en fermant les yeux. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle rouvrit les yeux en souriant.

\- Tu as raison ! Je peux le sentir !

Elle dégrafa ensuite soigneusement une rose de son bouquet et la mis dans la pochette du smoking d'Archie.

\- Je me suis trompée ! Là, tu es parfait ! Lui dit-elle dans un sourire taquin.

\- Si vous voulez bien regagner le jardin, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer ! Interrompit Annie en arrivant

\- On la laisse entre vos mains dans ce cas mademoiselle Brighton ! Déclara la tante en faisant un dernier sourire à Candy avant de sortir.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu étais magnifique toi aussi ma chérie ! Murmura Archi en couvant du regard sa fiancée.

\- Oui, une bonne cinquantaine de fois aujourd'hui il me semble ! S'amusa Annie tout en rougissant.

\- Pas assez alors ! C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Bon allez, je sors car si j'empêche la mariée de se présenter avant le début de la cérémonie. Je crains le courroux de l'homme qui se tient devant l'autel ! A tout de suite mesdemoiselles.

Puis Archi sorti de la chambre au moment où Patty arrivait avec le docteur Martin.

C'était lui qui devait emmener Candy jusqu'à l'autel.  
La séquence émotions continuait pour Candy qui s'émue de nouveau de le voir si beau dans son costume avec un regard tellement bienveillant qui l'enveloppait.

Il lui sourit :

\- C'est l'heure ma petite !

Candy acquiesça et pris une grande inspiration.

\- Albert est déjà en place ?

\- Il est près depuis un moment et je doute qu'il accepte de bouger sans sa femme a son bras, jeune fille ! Alors dépêchons nous avant qu'ils ne prennent racines. Rigola le Docteur.

Candy souris et étreignit ses deux meilleurs amies avant qu'elles ne partent pour ouvrir la marche jusqu'au jardin.

Puis elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer sa respiration et accepta le bras du docteur pour sortir à son tour.

A l'entrée de la roseraie Annie rappela à Candy d'attendre une minute avant de s'avancer jusqu'à l'autel, pendant que Patty murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille du pianiste en retrait.

Puis ses amies partirent s'asseoir à l'avant sur l'une des rangées de bancs.

Tout à coup une mélodie bien connue s'éleva. Candy en fût complètement chamboulée tout d'abord. Elle se tourna vers le pianiste et pendant une seconde, elle crû voir un autre visage sur celui de l'homme.

Et elle sut qu'il était là lui aussi aujourd'hui !

'' Alistair, tu es là toi aussi ! Je peux sentir ta présence. Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu l'as appelé la boîte à bonheur '' Pensa Candy en souriant.

Elle balaya ensuite les rangées du regard et vit qu'ils étaient tous là d'ailleurs ! Tous ceux qu'elles aimaient : Sœur Maria, mademoiselle Pony, les enfants de l'orphelinat, Tom, Jimmy, les parents Brighton, les parents d'Archie, Georges, la tante Elroy...

Il ne manquait que Terry... Il lui avait répondu à sa lettre qu'il avait été embauché dans une troupe à Londres et qu'il ne pourrait faire le déplacement.  
Avec un pincement au cœur, elle se rassura car elle savait qu'elle reverrait bientôt ce rebelle au cœur tendre qui avait permis tout ce bonheur. Elle y veillerait ! Elle veillerait sur leur amitié comme on veille un trésor !

Candy s'agrippa au bras du docteur, qui la guida le long de l'allée en rythmant leur pas.

C'est alors qu'elle croisa les yeux d'Albert et tout le reste disparu ! Ses amis, la décoration, et même l'autel installé pour l'occasion ainsi que le prêtre derrière. Elle voyait seulement Albert ! Et elle laissa son esprit s'imprégner des images de cet homme superbe. Son homme !

Il était habillé du costume traditionnel écossais dans lequel elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, et portait sa broche aux armoiries de sa famille. Cette même broche qui avait été si longtemps son plus grand trésor, lui offrait aujourd'hui un trésor bien plus précieux : l'amour !

Les yeux azurs d'Albert étaient plongés dans les siens. Son visage semblait si sérieux...  
Pourtant plus Candy s'avança vers lui, plus elle put voir un tas d'émotions traverser son regard.

Au pied de l'autel, elle rompit le contact visuel lorsque le docteur Martin releva son voile sur sa tête et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de donner sa main à Albert.

Quand elle replongea son regard vers son promis, Candy fût fascinée par son sourire et l'intensité de l'amour qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

\- Tu es sublime ! Souffla-t-il.

A cet instant, ils étaient seuls au monde. Subjugué et comme animé par une force qu'il ne contrôlait pas, Albert se pencha vers Candy, mais avant que ses lèvres touchent celles de la femme de sa vie, le prêtre toussa fortement.

\- Un peu de patience jeune homme ! Je n'ai pas encore dit que vous pouviez embrasser la mariée ! Mais j'ai bien compris que je devais me dépêcher rassurez-vous.

La réaction d'Albert et la remarque du prêtre déclencha un rire général parmi les invités. Puis la cérémonie débuta lorsque le silence se fit.

Candy n'entendit pas tout de ce que disait le prêtre. Yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main, elle ne voyait que LUI.

Heureusement que de son côté, il avait du écouter ce qui se disait, puisqu'il prit la parole en passant l'alliance d'émeraude et de diamant qu'Archie venait de lui apporter, au doigt de Candy avant de prendre la parole :

\- Moi William Albert André, je promets de toujours prendre soins de toi et de subvenir à tes besoins. De t'aimer, de parfois faire face à ton entêtement, pour ensuite t'aimer plus encore. Je promets de veiller à entretenir jour après jour ton merveilleux sourire sur ton visage et de te rendre heureuse jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare !

Candy garda le silence en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. C'était à son tour de formuler ses voeux et un trou noir venait de se créer dans sa tête.

Annie s'approcha pour lui donner la bague d'Albert et sentant le trouble de son amie, elle lui murmura :

\- Improvise !

Candy ferma les yeux en inspirant fortement avant de replonger son regard dans celui d'Albert.

\- Moi Candy Neige, Je promets de parfois te faire perdre la tête par mon entêtement.

Albert leva les yeux au ciel et les invités pouffèrent à cette promesse honnête car ils connaissaient la jeune femme.

Puis Candy repris sérieuse :

\- Mais je promets surtout de toujours t'accorder ma confiance et mon amour car mon cœur t'appartient à jamais !

Le discours de Candy sentait l'improvisation, mais elle s'en fichait car il savait ce qu'elle ressentait et c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle lui passa alors la bague au doigt.

Et Albert referma ses grandes mains dans celles de Candy avant de les embrasser.

\- Je vous déclare mari et femme !

Un immense sourire fleuri sur le visage d'Albert lorsque le prêtre déclara :

\- Vous pouvez à présent embrasser la mariée.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il passa ses mains sur les joues de sa femme et l'embrassa tout en douceur avant de la prendre dans ses bras sous les tonnerres d'applaudissements des invités.

\- Tu es à présent officiellement à moi mon amour ! Tout à moi ! Lui Murmura-t-il à l'oreille en déclenchant des frissons d'anticipation dans tout le corps de Candy, par le sous-entendu de sa déclaration.

\- Et tu es tout à moi également ! Répondit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

\- Tu crois que ça serait mal vu si je t'enlevais maintenant ? Murmura Albert à son oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Je le crains mon amour ! Répondit-elle en riant.

Il rigola aussi, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau et l'embrasant davantage.  
Comme il lui tardait d'appartenir corps et âme à cet homme, qu'il fasse d'elle enfin une femme. SA femme. Et de partager ses jours et ses nuits avec lui pour toujours !

\- Alors profitons de cette fête et du repas gargantuesque qu'à commandé ma tante jusqu'à la première envolée d'invités. Puis nous nous sauverons car tout ce auquel j'aspire c'est d'être avec toi et de te faire mienne ma chérie ! 

La soirée avait été longue, Albert et Candy ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux, ni des bras, sauf peut-être pour accorder une danse par ci et par là. Le couple désespérait de voir les invités s'en aller, ils semblaient tous tellement bien s'amuser. Albert et Candy dansaient tendrement enlacés, peut-être même un peu trop, mais ils en avaient cure, ils étaient heureux.

\- Mme André, chuchota Albert tendrement à son oreille…Crois-tu, que si nous désertons maintenant la fête, serions-nous vivement recherchés ?

\- Monsieur mon trésor de mari, je pense que vu le monde sur le parquet de danse et les lumières tamisées, si nous continuons à danser vers la sortie, cela passera inaperçu…

\- Hm je constate que Mme André à de l'idée, laisse-moi te guider, nous allons disparaitre en un clin d'œil !

Albert ni une ni deux, fit langoureusement valser Candy jusqu'à une petite porte, où personne ne se trouvait, et une fois sortit, il la lâcha pour lui prendre la main, ensemble et en riant, ils coururent dans le grand escalier, jusqu'à l'étage.

A bout de souffle devant la porte où se trouvait à présent leur chambre commune, Albert s'arrêta, et se pencha vers son épouse.

\- Je t'aime tant ma douce Candy !

\- Je t'aime tant moi aussi…

Il se pencha afin de l'embrasser avec fougue, tout en ouvrant la porte. Il prit soin de la refermer derrière lui, toujours en embrassant Candy.

Candy n'avait pas peur, elle savait qu'Albert serait exceptionnel avec elle, elle avait une confiance aveugle en son mari.

\- Je vais aller me préparer dans la salle de bain mon amour…haleta Candy

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, laisse-moi t'aider à te préparer…

C'est ensemble qu'ils s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Candy n'arrivait même plus à penser, elle allait voir pour la première fois Albert nu, elle avait déjà vu des hommes nus, bien sûr, mais là, il s'agissait de son mari…

Albert craquait complètement pour les rougeurs que Candy avait sur les joues, il les embrassait à tour de rôle, ce qui émoustillait de plus en plus Candy, elle avait hâte d'être dans ses bras, mais en même temps, une petite appréhension de la première fois lui chatouillait le ventre, le tout formait un vrai volcan prêt à exploser.

Albert commença par dégrafer la robe de Candy, lentement, tout en déposant un baiser à l'endroit ou il enlevait l'agrafe de la robe. Le souffle de la jeune femme s'accélérait de plus en plus, elle avait la tête qui tournait, elle voulait qu'Albert l'embrasse, mais il avait décidé, même s'il mourrait d'envie de prendre la jeune femme là de suite.  
Maintenant que la robe glissa le long du corps de Candy, il lui déposa de petits baisers sur chaque épaule, en passant par le cou, tout en laissant des traces brulantes de son souffle à chaque passage.

Puis il se plaça devant elle, elle était sublime, elle s'avança vers lui et de ses doigts tremblants elle aida Albert à se débarrasser de son écharpe, puis de sa chemise. Elle resta longuement à regarder le torse de son mari, en passant ses doigts sur la griffure qu'avait laissé le lion qui s'était échappé et qu'Albert avait affronté. Il se laissa faire, son désir déjà au maximum, il dut ralentir sa respiration afin de ne pas emmener sur le champ la jeune femme dans la chambre et lui faire l'amour comme un sauvage.

Mais quand la jeune femme décida de remplacer ses doigts par ses lèvres tremblantes, Albert cru défaillir.

Lentement il cessa le feu brulant des baisers de sa femme pour la prendre par la main et faire couler l'eau du bain.

Il aida la jeune femme à enlever ses sous vêtements et la regarda longuement, elle en fit de même pour Albert, tout en prenant de plus en plus confiance en elle. Quand ils furent enfin nu tous les deux, ils s'observèrent longuement, chacun admirant le corps parfait de l'autre. Puis Albert souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras afin de la déposer dans le bain. L'eau lui fit du bien, et elle laissa échapper un long soupir comme si elle n'avait plus respirée depuis tout le temps qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre avec Albert.

Elle avait observé l'anatomie de son mari qui était à couper le souffle, fier comme un roc, se dressant comme pour la saluer.

Albert avait rêvé mille et une fois de voir le corps de sa femme, il ne pouvait espérer même dans ses rêves les plus fous de se retrouvé face à la perfection.

A son tour il entra dans l'eau, derrière la jeune femme, qui s'adossa contre lui. Il prit une éponge et se mit à lui laver les épaules, puis il descendit avec une lenteur extrême vers cette poitrine ferme et faite juste pour lui. Candy retenait son souffle à chaque fois qu'Albert passait au niveau de ses seins. C'était une sensation exquise. Albert reprit son périple vers les jambes de la jeune femme, sans toucher pour l'instant à son intimité, il laissa de côté l'éponge, pour reprendre ce voyage extraordinaire avec ses mains.

Mais la jeune femme le stoppa, et se leva afin de lui faire face, elle n'avait pas peur de lui montrer sa nudité, elle voulait qu'Albert la désire.

Le jeune homme frustré de ne pas pouvoir continuer son expédition, ne regretta bientôt plus de ne pas avoir put continuer son chemin. Candy s'était approchée de lui, le tenant par les épaules. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, puis elle recula, pour offrir à son mari, sa poitrine généreuse et ferme. Tremblant légèrement à son tour, par la tournure que venait de prendre le bain, et par la vivacité de Candy à vouloir lui faire plaisir, il se saisi d'un sein, et en embrassa la pointe qui se dressait fièrement. C'était bon, Candy laissa échapper un cri de plaisir et Albert excité par le plaisir qu'en ressentait Candy, ne voulait plus attendre, il sortit du bain et emmena la jeune femme dans ses bras, mouillés ils s'allongèrent sur le grand lit à baldaquin. 

Après avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois ensemble, ils restèrent longtemps, ne voulant pas bouger, se tenant très fort dans les bras. Enfin, les premiers mots franchirent leurs lèvres.

\- Je suis comblée mon cher mari, et je t'aime plus que ma propre vie !

\- Trésor, tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde aujourd'hui, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et jusqu'à la fin des temps.

La nuit fut encore très longue pour Albert et Candy, ils s'aimèrent à en perdre la tête ne pouvant se rassasier l'un de l'autre, rien d'autre n'avait compté, même la terre aurait put s'effondrer, il n'y avait que ce couple fou amoureux dans leur cocon. 

_************EPILOGUE***********_

Deux ans plus tard

Terrence Grandchester  
Londres, juillet 1920

Bonjour Tâches de son,

J'ai reçu ta lettre ce matin et c'est avec une grande joie que j'ai appris que ma jolie Candy venait de devenir maman ! Toutes mes félicitations à toi et Albert !

J'ai également été touché de savoir que le deuxième prénom de ce petit Anthony fût Terrence et que vous vouliez faire de moi son parrain.

C'est bien sûr avec une immense fierté que j'accepte car le prénom ne suffit pas et il faudra enseigner la classe britannique et l'art de repousser ses futures admiratrices pour en faire un vrai Terrence ! Et qui mieux que moi peut le faire ?  
Mais en attendant, vous pouvez compter sur ma présence dans un mois à Chicago pour assister au baptême.

Candy, pour te parler avec mon cœur, renoncer définitivement à toi n'a pas été aussi simple !

C'est l'âme meurtrie que je t'ai quitté et que j'ai quitté New-York pour Londres après avoir réglé cette histoire avec Suzanne.

D'ailleurs il n'a pas été aussi simple non plus de faire comprendre à Suzanne que ce qu'elle me demandait était voué à nous rendre malheureux, l'un comme l'autre !  
Nous sommes bien sûr restés en contact par la suite et j'ai pu la convaincre d'accepter de me laisser financer ses soins.  
De plus, depuis qu'elle a pris son indépendance avec sa mère il y a un an, elle a réussi à prendre l'assurance nécessaire pour accepter de remarcher avec des prothèses. La Suzanne que j'ai connu semble plus sûre d'elle, plus déterminée de jour en jour. Sa dernière lettre m'a d'ailleurs comblé de joie lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle remontait bientôt sur scène !

Quant à moi ? Et bien, arriveras tu a croire que j'ai rencontré une jeune femme encore plus têtue et intrépide que toi ? Non ? Moi non plus je n'y croyais pas avant de la connaître !

Comme par un coup du destin, notre premier rencontre c'est faite sur le bateau qui me ramenait sur ma terre natale, et étrangement je l'ai abordé sur le pont en croyant te reconnaître !  
Je sais ce que tu penses ma petite tâches de son. Moi aussi j'ai eu ce sentiment de déjà vu...  
Et comme il est étrange de trouver le chemin vers son futur en remarchant sur les traces de son passé...

Par la suite, le destin a continué à mettre cette jeune femme à plusieurs reprises sur mon chemin. J'ai appris qu'elle venait rendre visite à son père, comte et ami de mon père.  
Que la vie ne l'avait pas épargné, elle non plus, mais qu'elle arrivait à accompagner malgré tout son père avec le sourire, à toutes ces manifestations mondaines que j'ai toujours exécré.  
Alors, ironiquement, l'acteur rebelle s'est trouvé un intérêt soudain pour les bals et les galas.  
Ne te moque pas ! Elle est une femme indomptable qui manie le boomerang, comme tu manie le lasso et il n'a pas été facile de l'approcher !

Mais elle m'a rendu heureux et je l'aime passionnément !

Tu vois Candy, j'ai enfin tenu ma promesse...

Je viendrai donc accompagné de ma fiancée pour vous voir mes amis.  
Et je suis sûr que tu vas adorer Géorgie !

Portez vous bien et embrassez Anthony de ma part.

Affectueusement ton Roméo… 

TASIA ET GLYNDA

Voilà, nous y sommes, cette fiction prend fin, je voulais encore remercier mon binôme que j'adore, ma Glynda, ce fut une très belle aventure d'écrire cette fiction avec toi! Je t'embrasse très très fort et je te remercie encore!


End file.
